We're Back!
by Haku no Yuki
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are expecting twins. They should be happy right?...Wrong!SasukexSakura,NarutoxHinata,NejixTenten,InoxShikamaruxTemari
1. Sasuke no akumu

**Summary- **Sasuke and Sakura are expecting twins. They should be happy right? Wrong!

**A/N** This is my first fanfic please be nice

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto **

**P.S **My spelling skills suck--

XxXXXx

_As the gray clouds blanketed the sky, one young man was running though the forest at inhuman speed. "Almost there." The dark hair boy said to himself. His cloths were covered in blood. "Did Orochimaru really think I was that dumb?" He smirked as he thought back to the events that had happened earlier on that day. _

_Flashback _

"_Sasuke-kun." Kabuto said. "Orochimaru –sama wants to see you." "Ah" Sasuke replied. Kabuto lead Sasuke though the long dark halls of Orochimaru's lair. Finally, they came upon two large doors. "Orochimaru –sama. I have brought Sasuke-kun just like you ordered." "Very good." Replied the san-nin "You may come in." _

_Kabuto pushed on the big heavy doors. "Thank you Kabuto. You may leave now." "Hai Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto walked towards the doors. Just before he was about to close the door, he turned and looked at the young Uchiha. "Good bye Sasuke-kun." He whispered to himself as he closed the door. _

"_Orochimaru. You wanted to see me?" Sasuke asked as he started into the golden eyes of Orochimaru. "Hai." "Come closer to me Sasuke-kun." Sasuke slowly started to walk towards Orochimaru. "Today is the day." Orochimaru thought to himself. "I will finally have Sasuke-kun's body." He licked his thin pale lips. "I finally obtain the Sharingan." An evil smirk appeared on his face._

"_What do you want Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked rudely. "Sasuke-kun is that anyway to speak to someone that is trying to help you?" "Whatever, just get to the point. I need to get back to training." "Sasuke-kun, you are too impatient." Orochimaru replied. "I just wanted to see how you are doing." "Bull Crap." The avenger shouted. "You don't care about anyone, but yourself. " "True." Orochimaru grinned, showing his short white fangs. _

"_Any way. The reason I summoned you here is because I need to talk to you." "About." The Sharingan user said very bluntly. "Uchiha Itachi." The snake watched as Sasuke's expression turned from being annoyed to pure hatred. Oh, how he loved to see Sasuke's_ _eyes burn with anger. "What about him!" "Hehehehheh." The "old" san-nin giggled. _

"_Would not you like to know?" "Tell me now!" Sasuke demanded. "Ok Sasuke-kun, but only because I like you "Orochimaru winked at Sasuke. "Ewwwww." The young Uchiha said to himself. "Your brother has reportedly been seen in Mist. _

"_Nani?" Sasuke ran towards the door. "Wait Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru ordered. "What do you want now?" The impatient young man asked. "I have to go to Mist now!" "My sweet Sasuke-kun." The snake purred. "Do you really think that you can defeat Itachi?" _

_Sasuke stared at the floor for a few moments. Then, he looked at Orochimaru. "Hai." He said with a little hesitation in his voice. "That is why I came here isn't?" Orochimaru listened intently. "That is the reason why I betrayed Kohona and my comrades." His voice was filled with regret and sorrow. _

"_Awww, poor Sasuke-kun." The san-nin said with a mischievous grin. "Do you miss your little playmates?" "Shut-up!" "I'm out of here!" Sasuke opened the door. "That's to bad Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru stood up. "I was going to tell you how to beat Itachi, but." "How?" Sasuke interrupted. Orochimaru walked slowly to Sasuke._

_When he got near Sasuke, he placed his hand on Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke shivered from his touch. Orochimaru leaned in closer and whispered into Sasuke's ear. "Be come one with me." "What?" Sasuke jumped back two feet. "What are you talking about?" He asked with a puzzled look on his face. "Sasuke-kun lets be come one." Orochimaru started to walk towards Sasuke. "Let me have your body, and we can defeat Itachi together."_

_Sasuke was stunned. "So that's why he wanted me so badly." Uchiha thought to himself. "He wants to use my body." "So, what will it be Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru's voice snapped Sasuke back into reality. "What do I do?" He asked himself. "Can I really kill Itachi?" "Sasuke-kun I'm waiting." _

"_Hai" Sasuke said in a low tone of voice. "Humph, what was that Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru put his hand up to his ear and leaned in closer to Sasuke. "I said hai!" He yelled out. "That's what I thought you said." Orochimaru embraced Sasuke. "This may hurt a little." A large dark charka started to engulf Orochimaru and Sasuke. "Oh, Sasuke-kun I have waited for this day for a very long time." "You won't have to any more Orochimaru." Uchiha started to perform hand signs. "Nani?" Orochimaru asked._

"_You won't have to wait any longer for YOUR DEATH!" "CHIDORI!" Sasuke exclaimed. He put his whole arm right though Orochimaru's gut. Blood started to spill everywhere. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Orochimaru screamed at the top of his lungs. "Did your really think I would let a snake like you have my body?" He said in a cocky voice. _

_Orochimaru's body slowly slid off of Sasuke's arm. "The only way I will kill Itachi is by my hand alone. I don't need any help from anyone." "S…..s…Sasuke." The dieing snake was struggling to speak. "Why did you betray me! Orochimaru started to cough up blood. "We…..We could have been one." "Whatever" Sasuke turned around "I will see you again Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru smirked. "Perhaps in hell." Sasuke replied as he closed the door. _

_Sasuke races out of the hide out. "OI" he bumped into Kabuto. "Sasuke-kun what was that noise?" He did not answer. Sasuke kept running, until he found the entrance. He busted the door open and ran towards Mist, towards his onii-san, towards freedom._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"_hehaha" Sasuke chuckled. "The snake is dead "he paused. "And soon the weasel will be dead as well" Sasuke continued to race though the forest of Mist. Until…"that otoko is near I can feel it." Sasuke started to run even faster than before. He stopped. _

"_UCHIHA ITACHI!" A man with eyes as red as blood turned around. "It's been a while" "is that all you can say after all of these years" Sasuke yelled. "My foolish little brother, you are lucky that I'm even talking to you" "What was that?" Sasuke inquired. "You are still weak" Itachi paused. "You still lack hated." "GRRRR, I'm going to kill you" The little Uchiha started to make hand signs._

_A blue and white light started to glow from his hand. "CHIDORI!" Sasuke exclaimed. "All the same" Itachi thought to himself. Sasuke ran head on towards Itachi._

_He was about to hit, but Itachi moved out of the way with little effort. "Foolish little brother" Itachi sent a fist right in Sasuke's gut. "Cough…cough" the young Uchiha started to cough up blood. _

'_BAM" the thunder roared. Soon it started to rain. "I thought your were going to kill me" Itachi said in a cool yet cocky voice. "I….I will!" he shouted. Sasuke started to perform hand signs again. " this is my last shot " "come on please" Itachi started at his little brother. " those hand signs" he said to himself. "CHIDORI! Sasuke yelled running towards Itachi "he will never learn" Sasuke got about two feet from Itachi then, "CHIDORI KAGE NO BUSHIN!" two sasuke's appeared in font of Itachi "Nani?" Itachi jumped in the air. "Nice trick but you still could not…..itachi was interrupted by a hand going right though his heart._

_Blood started gashing out of Itachi. "Little brother you.. you got me" Itachi landed in a pool of his own blood. "Uchiha Itachi it is over." Sasuke said well watching his big brother die. "flooish little brother I will see you later" "Nani"_

"SASUKE-KUN"

xXxxxxx

A/N well that is the end of charter one, please tell me what you think about it o yeah if you see any mistake please tell me I want to improve myself.

P.S I don't think Orochimaru is gay


	2. WAKE UP SASUKEKUN!

**A/N **yyayayay this is my 2nd chapter. I would like to thank Silver Rose Faerie98, Gaara Sasuke Neji lover, anamicah, Cakura and Spring Goddess for reviewing my first chapter.

Ummm, Cakura what did you mean be putting in their names? Please explain thank you

**Disclaimer** **I do not own Naruto **

**Yall have fun reading ok **

**XxXXxxXx**

"Sasuke-kun, wake up!" Sasuke's eyes shot right open. His eyes meet with a sea of sparking emeralds. "What do you want?" "Grrr!" The pink haired woman gowled. "Get up. You promised that you would go this time. Remember?" "No" Sasuke turned over and went back to sleep.

"Grrr! What is up with him? Sakura thought to herself for a moment. "Humph, I have an idea." She slowly started to move her hand closer to Sasuke's nose. "You will wake up!" she started to spuseze his nose as hard as she could. "Zzzzzzzz." "Impossible" the woman said with a stunned look on her face. "How can he still be asleep?" "Zzzzzzzz"

Sasuke kept on snoozing.

"I had enough of this." Sakura lifted Sasuke of the bed by is nose. Then, she started to slam him up and down on the bed. "Wake up Uchiha Sasuke! She exclaimed. The house began to shake violently. Sasuke's eyes jolted open. "Sakura stop." He said though his nose. "You are going to tear the whole house down!"

Sakura came to her senses, and stopped. "Well I had to get you up some how." The Uchiha gasped for air. "W…W...Woman are y…you CRAZY!" He asked in between breath. "I married you did not I. She winked and stuck her tongue at him.

"What ever, good night." Sasuke started to turn over again. "Oh no you don't!" Sakura wrapped her petite arms around his waist. "You promised!" "What are you talking about?" "Don't tell me that you don't remember." Sasuke gave Sakura a "what in the world are your talking about you crazy woman look."

"Oh boy, can men ever remember anything?" She thought to herself for a moment. The medic-nin removed her arms from Sasuke's waist; she took one of his wear out hands and placed on her swollen belly. Sakura looked right into Sasuke's cold dark eyes. "Remember now?" "No" He stated very bluntly. After he said that; veins started to pop out of Sakura's suposeitly huge forehead.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" She shouted. "Nani?" tears began to form in Sakura's jade eyes. "How could have you forgotten."

FLASHBACK

"_Sasuke-kun" a very merry cherry blossom chirped. "Ah" "You don't have any mission's next week right?" "Hai" Sakura leaped for joy. Great you can come with me to check on the twins." "Demo." "No buts, this is the first time you have been off in a long while. _

"_You are going with me like it or not!" "……." "Please Sasuke promise me." He gave in "Ok." "yayayayay!" Sakura jumped up and down and hugged Sasuke. He sweat dropped._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Now do you remember?" Sasuke cupped Sakura's cheek, and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Hai" A bright smile appeared on the pink haired woman's face. "Good, now hurry up and get dressed. Sasuke nodded and go out of the bed. Sakura marveled at his half-naked body.

"Nani?" Sasuke inquired. "Nothing." He smirked and walked towards the closet. He picked out the usual navy-blue t-shirt (the one Uchiha fan symbol on the back of it) A/N (I think all of Sasuke's shirts have the fan on the back.) And white pants. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Yes" he sounded like he was very annoyed. "After we go to the hospital; I want us to go shopping for cloths." "Why? "Because you need new cloths." "No, I do not!" "Yes you do." "These cloths are prefect for training." "Sasuke-kun you don't have to train that much any more. You killed Ita…" Sasuke glared at Sakura.

She put her hands over her mouth. "G…Gomen, Sasuke-kun" "lets go" "Y…Y…yes" her voice was trembling with fear.

xXxXxxxx

The couple walked together hand in hand, down the quiet village of Konoha. "S...Sakura." Sasuke had an unconterable look on his face. Sakura looked up at him. "What is it Sasuke-kun?" Do we have to hold hands?" "Yes of course, we are in love and we should show it ne? "But we already have a way of showing out love." "How she asked while tilting her head to the right.

Sasuke pointed to her huge stomach. "That, I think it is big enough for every one to see." Sakura turned as red as a cherry. "Nani, what is this dark charka I'm feeling? She made a fist. "Sasuke!" Before he could answer, Sakura punched him right in the face. The punch sent Sasuke flying 50 feet in the air "YOU JERK!" Sakura stormed off to the hospital.

XxXxXX

"Oi sakura-chan!" An enejetic blonde man yelled racing towards her. "Konichiwa Naruto-kun" he embraced his old friend. "How are y'all doing today?" Naruto asked. Sakura placed a hand over her tummy. "Fine, thanks for asking" "N..Naruto-kun!" The shy woman said. "Oh, crap!" He ran over to Hinata. "Gomen Hinata-chan." The ramen lover put his hand on the back of his head. "I guess I kinda forgot about you." It's..It's..Ok." Hinata replied trying to catch her breath. The lavender eyed woman had gotten huge, she was carrying triplets.

"Hinata-chan, are you alright?" Sakura asked with a worried look on her face." "Yes I'm fine." Naruto put his arms around her. "Oi, Sakura-chan where's Sasuke-teme?" "Naruto-kun" Hinata said looking up at him. "What, he is." Sakura giggled. "Oh, he's some where taking a nice long nap." She grinned.

"Ok, so where you headed." "To the hospital." "Sweet, we are going there too. Do you want to come with us?" "Yes please Sakura-chan." Hinata begged. "Well….ok!" "YAYA! LET'S GO!" Naruto exclaimed. So, the three friends walked to the hospital together.

XXxXxX

"Mina-sans Konbawa." The young nurse bowed. Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura followed suit. "Tsunade-sama has been expecting you, but she is really busy now. So, y'all will have to wait a while. "Ah man, I wanted to go to ichiraku's "Naruto we have to wait our turn. Hinata said looking at her impartnt husband. "O…..OK" Naruto had a sour look on his face.

They waited in the lobby until..."Oi Naruto, Hinata, Sakura" They all looked to there right. "TSUNADE BAA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted. "Not so loud you baka this is a hospital, you know!" The Goidame raved. Naruto covered his mouth with both of his hands. "Gomen" The blonde man apolgozied.

"Naruto no baka" Sakura said shaking her head. "Hehehehe" Hinata giggled at her silly husband. "Sorry for the wait." Tsunade paused. "We had more people today than I orgenal expected." "Its ok" the group said in unison. The big breasted woman turned and looked at Sakura. "Sakura where's Sasuke? I though he was coming with you this time."

"He will" the cherry blooms said cheerfully. "If he wakes up." she whispered to herself. "What was that?" Tsunade inquired. "Oh nothing." Sakura ginned mischievously. "I see." Tsunade smirked. "Well which one of y'all wants to go first?" "Oh oh oh, we do we do! Naruto was jumping up and down like a kid. "Geez, pipe down!" Sakura told him. "Sorry again, hahahahha." Tsunade, Hinata and Sakura sweat dropped.

"Sakura wait here. This should take about 10-15 minutes" "OK" she replied. Tsunade nodded. "Ok you two lets go." YAya" Naruto picked up Hinata and ran towards the door. "NARUTO!" Tsunade yelled. Sakura sighed. _"I wonder, will Naruto be a good father and …what about Sasuke?"_

XXXxXxx

20 mintines later…..Sasuke woke up. He placed his hand over his swollen cheek. "What did I say?" "Oh man I better get to the hospital soon, before the makes she makes me sleep outside again!" Sasuke got up and speed raced to the hospital.

XxXXxx

10 minutes later….."Ok Naruto, Hinata we are done." "Great are the babies going ok?" Naruto asked hurriedly. Tsunade smiled. "They are fine just fine. You two have three healthful boys" "YAYAY!" Naruto exclaimed. _"I'm so happy"_ Hinata thought to herself. "Come on Hinata, let's go celebrate!" Naruto gapped Hinata's hand and rushed out of the door. "I'm worried about those kids" Tsunade sweat dropped.

"How did it go" Sakura asked. Naruto stopped dead center and started running in place. "Great the boys are doing fine! The running man said. "Awesome" Sakura gave Naruto thumbs up. "Gomen Sakura-chan, but I'm hungry." The hyperactive man picked up Hinata. "BYE" He dashed out of the hallway.

"BAM!" Naruto bumped into a dark haired man. "Hey, watch were you are going.!" Sorry" Naruto bowed. "Hinata are you al right?" "Yes just a little bit dizzy" she replied.

Naruto looked up at the man. "Dobe, I should have known it was you." Uchiha smirked. "SASUKE-TEME!" What was that nose?" Sakura looked over the corner. "Oh its you" she pouted. "What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked.

"Oi Sasuke-teme, what happened to your face?" The Sharingan master gave Naruto a death glare. _"Oh my_" Hinata thought. "Naruto let's go." "But he..." "I said lets go" Hinata dragged Naruto out of the hospital by his hand. "Dobe" Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"So, you finally woke up" The pregnant woman said while putting her hands on her hips. "Why did you he?" She pointed to her huge belly and said in a mocking tone. "Everyone should be able to see it." And so, you can't miss it" "SA..." "Hey you two save the fighting for home" Tsunade said with a serious look on her face. Shizune was freaking out.

"Gomen Tsunade-shishou" sakura apologized. "Uchiha you are late!" "Sorry Goidame. I was…sleeping." "I see." The sanin cocked an eye brow. "Any way, follow me." The couple followed Tsunade and Shizune to the room. "Sasuke-kun?" Shizune said. "Ah" "Do you want me to heal our cheek it is badly bruised." "No" He replied very quickly.

"_Looks like there's trouble in Uchiha paradise" _Tsunade smirked.

Tsunade opened he door. "Sakura there is a gown for you over there in the corner." Shizune pointed to the chair. "Go and get changed." "Hai Shizune-senpai." 5 mintinues later…"I'm ready" "lay down on the table" The blonde woman reared. Sakura walked to the table (with Shizune's help) and lay down. Sasuke was sulking in the corner. "Hook up the machine, Shizune." "Hai Tsunade-sama." The short haired woman walked towards the wall and plugged in the machine. "Ok" Shizune said.

Tsunade opened a small packet. "This may be cold sakura." Tsunade stated. "I know I'm used to it by now" "Alright" Tsunade slowly started to place the clear gel on Sakura's stomach. "OOH" sakura jumped up. "Hehehe" Shizune giggled. "Uchiha, don't you what to see your children?" Tsunade inquired. "…………" "Fine stands there and sulk.

Tsunade began to rub the device over Sakura's tummy. "OH MY KAMI!" "WH…..WHAT IS IT?" Sakura's face was filled with worry. "Shizune come here." The medicnin raced to her teacher's side. "OH MY" Shizune put her hand over her mouth. "WHAT IS ITS TSUNADE-SAMA? Sakura shouted.

"T…they are……

XxxXXxXx

A/N Oh my is there something wrong with the twins, find out next chapter.

P.S I need to know how to spell the following Japanese phases…..

"Let's go"

"Are your ok"

chakra(I have seen many ways to spell it is this right of not)

"Come"

"Wait"

And "stop"

Please if you know how to spell these please tell me also how did I do on this chapter is it better, the same or worse than chapter one? Please let me know thanks for reading _   
_


	3. AWWWWW!

**A/N** Yayayya! Chapter number 3 is up. Thank you to everyone that reviewed. It really means a lot to me.

**Disclaimer** I don't own Naruto

P.S Now, let's go!

XxXxXxXxX

Sasuke ran over to his frighten wife's side. "Tell us what is going on.!" The Uchiha heir demanded. "It's…so CUTE!" Shizune exclaimed. "Nani? Tsunade-sama!" Sakura yelled. "Calm down, Shizune turn the machine this way. So, they can see what's happening." Shizune pushed the machine over to them.

"Oh" Sasuke said emotionlessly. "What. What is it I can't see?" Sakura was struggling to look over her gigantic stomach. Sasuke helped Sakura up so she could see. "Oh my they are. They are…KISSING!" Sakura exclaimed. "AWWWWWWW!" The tree woman said in unison. Sasuke sweated dropped.

"I don't see what the big deal is." "Sasuke, I can't believe you. The pink haired woman ranted. "Don't you think that this is cute?" "No" "Grr, Sasuke you you are so so so you!" "It is common for twins to interact with each other in the womb." Tsunade interrupted before things got out of hand. "Maybe this is a sign that the twins will get along with each other." Shizune added.

"I hope so." Sakura smiled and looked at the twins. "Can we go now!" Sasuke blurted out. Before Sakura could answer, Tsunade grabbed Sasuke by the collar and lifted him high in the air. 'OI, UCHIHA, THIS MAY NOT BE IMPORTANT TO YOU, BUT IT IS TO SAKURA. I KNOW THAT YOU ARE A COLD UNCARING PERSON, BUT YOU COULD AT LEAST RESPECT YOUR WIFES FEELINGS!" Tsunade preached.

Sasuke glared at the Goidame. "Tsunade-sama please stop!" Shizune started to panic. "Tsunade-sama, its ok. Sasuke is Sasuke after all." Sakura said looking down. "Yeah I know." She dropped him down on the hard concrete floor. "Damn old cow!" Sasuke said under his breath while he brushed himself off.

"Nani?" The mad woman said glaring at Sasuke. "Nothing. Nothing at" He replied in a hurried tone. "Hurry up and get changed Sakura we are leaving." "Yeah whatever" Sakura responded. Shizune helped Sakura to the chair. "Is he always this way? Shizune inquired. "Yes" "Saku…" "Let's hurry. He wants to go." Sakura interrupted her. Shizune frowned. "Ok."

5 minutes later…..

"I'm ready Sasuke" "Good" He grabbed her hand. "Good bye Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san." They waved. "Thank you both so much." "No problem, see you in four weeks." Shizune smiled. "Let's go now Sakura? Sasuke pulled her out of the room. _"Damn it Uchiha, you still have hate and anger in your heart…even after you got your revenge_." Tsunade thought to herself.

xxXXXxXXx

Sasuke and Sakura walked out of the hospital. "Finally I'm away from that stupid old cow." He said out loud. "SLAP!" "HOW CAN YOU TALK ABOUT TSUNADE-SAMA THAT WAY, WHEN SHE BASICALLY GAVE YOU A SLAP ON THE WRIST FOR BETRAYING KONOHA?" Sakura's voice was filled with venom. Sasuke rubbed his cheek and spit up some blood.

"OK, I HAVE HAD IT!" He grabbed Sakura by the shoulders and forced her to look in his eyes. "Sa"…. ""NO YOU LISTEN TO ME!" The angry man cut her off. "What is up with you woman? You pulled me by my nose, punched me, and slapped me." Sasuke began to squeeze harder on her shoulders. "And to top it all off I got man handled by that DAMN AMAZON!"

"Onegai stop Sasuke you are hurting me!" "I DON'T CARE!" He exclaimed. "I have dealt with a lot of crap today." Tears started to overflow out of Sakura's jade eyes. "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun onegai stop." She begged. After he saw the pain he was causing his wife, Sasuke let go of her.

"Sakura…… I don't mean to..." she covered his mouth with her hand. "I know Sasuke-kun. Let's go home." "H...hai" He gently took Sakura's hand and they walked home.

xXxXxXXx

Sasuke slid the door open and let Sakura go in first. "RING RING!" "Grr stupid phone, we just got home." Sasuke complained. "Sasuke-kun, I will get the phone." "Are you sure, you are not too tired?" He asked. "Yes I am sure, go on and train." Sakura leaned over and kissed his bruised cheek. She started to move towards his mouth when... "RING RING!" "GRR" "Hehe" Sakura giggled. "You better go on and get going." "Ah" Sasuke nodded and left for the training grounds.

"RING RING" "I'm coming I'm coming." Sakura walked to the phone while holding her back. "Hello?" "SAKURA!" Ino cried out. "Ino what's wrong?" She asked in a very concerned voice. "SHIKAMARU!" Ino began to cry even louder. "Ino calm down and tell me what happened." "Ok" She sucked up her tears.

FLASH BACK

"_RING" The bell from the Yamanaka flower shop. "Welcome may I help you?" Ino asked smiling .She got a good look at her costumer. "Temari, What are you doing here?" I need to talk to Shikamaru." Temari was holding a small baby in her arms. "Al...Alright" "SHIKAMARU!" "WHAT" SOMEONE WANTS TO SEE YOU" "Oh how troublesome" Shikamaru muttered to himself. He got off of the sofa and walked down the stairs._

"_Temari" Shikamaru's eyes widen. "Hello Shikamaru, I need to speak to you. Her eyes darted over to Ino. "Alone" She added. "Hey Ino could you leave the room for a sec?" "S..Sure." Her voice was trembling. She left the room. "It can't be what I'm thinking can it?" Ino placed a hand on her stomach. "No it can't be Shikamaru would never…" _

_Shikamaru walked over to Temari. "Is he..?" "Yes" She cut him off. "Why did not you tell me?" He asked while looking at the tiny infant. "I" "SHIKAMARU!" Ino yelled at the top of her lungs. "I..Ino!" "How..How could you!" "Ino…I" She ran out of the flower shop. _

_END OF FLASH BACK_

Sakura's mouth was on the floor. "Oh Ino" Were the only words she could say... "SAKURA WHAT IM I GOING TO DO?" She started to cry again. "Ino don't cry. It is bad for the baby." "I know." The blonde haired woman tried to contain her tears. "What I', I going to do Sakura?"She asked her friend. "Where are you?" "I'm at Ten-Ten's house." "Good I am coming over and we can talk about it more than." "Sakura reassured her broken hearted friend. "Ok thank you Sakura bye" "click" Sakura hanged up the phone.

She started to leave the house, and then she thought... "_I better leave Sasuke-kun a note_. She opened the desk drawer and got a pencil. "There that should do it." She left the note near the phone. "Well I better get going." Sakura left the house.

A/N Oh my, did Shikamaru cheat on Ino... Find out next time


	4. Ino no namida

A/N Hey y'all this is chapter 4. I went job hunting today wish me luck. and thank you to every one that R&R again.

**Disclaimer** I don't own Naruto.

NOW LET'S GO OFF ON OUR READING ADVENTURE OH YA!

XxXxXXXxXxX

While Sakura was walking to Ten-Ten's house, she bumped into…."Sakura-san!" Lee exclaimed while running towards her at inhuman speed. "Oh…ah...hello Lee-san how are you?" "I'm great." He gave her a "Nice guy" pose. Sakura sweat dropped. "I just got done with morning training." "Oh, that's good. Sorry Lee-san, but I have to…"

Lee embraced Sakura." You are overflowing with the sprit of youth!" "Ah ummmm thank you, but I really need to..." "Being with child makes you even more beautiful than before!" He cut her off again. "Why…why thank you Lee-san." Sakura bushed. All of a sudden, a tooth pick came flying between them.

Lee dodged it with easily. "What it the world?" Sakura yelled. "Come out and show yourself!" Lee said. "Tsk...Tsk...Lee are you hitting on a pregnant woman?" Genma appeared out of a poof of smoke. Lee turned around to face Genma. "I Rock Lee the handsome green beast of Konoha would never do such a thing!" Lee's eyes were burning with fire.

"Is that so? Well it sure did not look like it." "Are you saying that the green beast of Konoha would lie? Genma-san I have……" Lee kept going on and on. Genma looked at Sakura. "You better go before he stops." Sakura winked at Genma and whispered. "Thank you."

When Sakura was out of site, Genma disappeared. "Hey where did you go? I'm not done yet." Lee turned around. "Sakura-san? She disappeared to." "Oh well, I better get back to training. I can not waste my youth!" He ran back to his usual training spot.

XxXXXXxxXX

Sakura finally made it to Ten-Ten's house. She knocked on the gate "Hold on I'm coming." The gate opened. "Sakura-san!" Hanabi said with relief in her voice. "Thank Kami-sama you are here. Ten-Ten onee-san and I have tried to calm Ino-san down demo…" Sakura placed a hand on Hanabi's Shoulder. "I know Hanabi-chan, please take me to her." "Right." Hanabi nodded.

They walked into the room. "Ino-san Sakura-san is..." "SAKURA!" Ino leaped up and hugged her tightly. The broken hearted woman's tears began to fall on Sakura's pink kimono. "Daijoubu Ino." Sakura rubbed Ino's head… "Daijoubu." "Come on, let's go sit down." Sakura lead Ino to the pillow.

A woman with two buns on her head popped in. "Sakura-chan, good you are here. Now we can sort this out." Ten-Ten looked at Hanabi. "Hanabi-imouto go get Ino-chan some water." "Ok." She left the room. "SAKURA!" Ino cried. "Shh, Shh, its going to be ok I promise." Sakura tried to confront her friend. "How can it be ok SHIKAMARU CHEATED ON ME?" "Now, Now Ino-chan." Ten-Ten said. "We all now that Shikamaru is to lazy to do that."

"Hahaha, Yeah." Sakura laughed. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Ino shouted. Sakura put her hands over her mouth. "I'm sorry Ino." "Hey there is no reason to take your anger out on sakura. She is only trying to help you!" Ten-Ten yelled. Ino wiped her tears from her red eyes. "You are right Ten-Ten." She looked up at Sakura. "I…I am sorry."

Sakura smiled. "Its ok Ino I understand. Ino put her hand on top of Sakura's and smiled back. Hanabi entered the room. "Here's your water Ino-san." The long haired girl handed Ino the water. "Thank you." Hanabi nodded and sat beside Ten-Ten. Ino took a sip of the water and looked up at the ceiling.

"Clouds." She whispered. "Nani? What did you say?" The three young women gave Ino a confused look. "He he, Shikamaru has always liked looking at the clouds." She paused. "And. and I would always fuss at him about it. I would say "You look at the clouds more than me." He he." She laughed. "Then he would say they are more interesting to look at." But...But." She started to break down again. "I guess that clouds weren't the only thing I had to worry about him looking at."

Ino's tears poured down like a mid summer thunder storm. "I...Ino!" Sakura blanketed herself around Ino's back. "_Poor Ino-chan."_ Ten-Ten thought. "WAI…WAI!" A Screamed a baby from the other room. "Koji!" Ten-Ten exclaimed. "Don't worry I will go and check on him." Thank you." "Excuse me." Hanabi bowed and left to check on her little cousin. "_Oh, Ino I don't know how to help you."_ Sakura thought to herself.

xXxXxXxXxX

Sasuke arrived at home. "Sakura I'm home!" "…….." He walked in the living room. "Sakura?" Still there was no answer. _"Humph, I wonder were could he be?" _Sasuke bumped in to the desk. A tiny piece of paper landed on the ground. Sasuke picked it up. The tiny note and it said…

Dear Sasuke-kun

I have gone to Ten-Ten's house. (Women problems) and I'm not sure when I will be back.

If you get hungry, there is some instant ramen on the table for you.

Ai

Your favorite cheery bunny.

P.S. We are going shopping tomorrow.

"Grr that woman!" Sasuke's eye bow twitched. "Sigh, oh well I need to go take a shower." Sasuke walked into the bath room and go undressed. Then, he got in the shower and turned on the water. While in the shower Sasuke thought about…_Sakura, my wife. The woman that is carrying my children. .. I love her right?" Sasuke looked down. "Maybe I should treat her better? Maybe I should act more like Lee?"_

_A vision of Sasuke dressed in a green jump suit and wearing Lee's bowl shaped hair cut (while giving the "Nice guy" pose) flashed in his mind. "Eww, hell no. Sasuke shook his head. "Why I'm I even think about Lee? Besides I don't know what love is. So, I can't "love" Sakura." _

"_I think I used to know what love feels like, but that man took it away. I killed that man so why can't I …" _

"KNOCK, KNOCK!" "Hn" Sasuke turned off the shower and put on a towel. "KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, AND KNOCK!" "DAMN IT IM COMING!" He roared. "Sakura why did not you just use the…" He opened the door. "Oi Sasuke-teme!" "Oh dobe it's you." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "What do you want?" "Shikamaru is in trouble and we are going to help him."

Sasuke crossed his arms. "Why should care about Shikamaru?" "Baka! He is our friend, and he risked is life trying to get you back when you went to sound!" "So?" The Sharingan master replied very bluntly. "Sasuke-teme you are coming like it or not!" Naruto performed hand seals. "KAGE NO BUNSHIN!"

100 Naruto clones surround Sasuke. "Baka I have the Sharingan. I can tell which one is the real one." "SHARINGAN!" The comas appeared in Sasuke's eyes. "BRING IT DOBE!" The Naruto clones ran after Sasuke. "This is going to be easy." The over confident Uchiha thought. He began to destroy the clones one by one.

"Where is the real one?" Out of nowhere, the real Naruto popped out of the ground and pulled Sasuke's towel off. The clones stop dead in there tracks "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" The pointed at Sasuke and started rolling on the ground with tears in their eyes.

Sasuke turned beet red while holding his….well you know. "DAMN IT NARUTO!" "Don't blame me because you are small Sasuke-teme." "HAHAHA yeah now we all know why you are so grumpy all the time." One of the clones said while laughing. "DAMN IT NARUTO GIVE ME MY TOWEL NOW!" "No, not until you agree to come with me." GRRR OK OK JUST GIVE ME THE TOWEL AND LET ME GO GET CHANGED! "HAHAHHAHAH yeah ok." Naruto threw the towel at Sasuke. He caught it and wrapped it around himself.

"Oh and Sasuke by the way." The half-naked man turned around and glared at Naruto. Nice ass!" Naruto cracked up laughing. Sasuke slammed the door. "DAMN IT DOBE IM GOING TO KILL YOU ONE DAY!" Sasuke got changed and left with Naruto to Chouji's house.

xXxXxXxXxXxX

They arrived at Chouji's house. Naruto knocked on the door. "KNOCK, KNOCK" "coming!" A tall skinny man opened the door. "Hey Naruto." Chouji said. His voice had a hit of sadness in it. "Oi Chouji, I brought Sasuke-teme." "I see, what's up Sasuke?" "………." Chouji leaned over to Naruto's ear. "What's wrong with him?" Naruto grinned.

"Oh don't mind him Chouji his just a LITTLE bit grumpy today." Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Oh well, come in. I have never seen Shikamaru like this before." "Hai." Naruto and Sasuke went into the house with Chouji. "Hey Kiba, Shino!" Naruto yelled. "Naruto you are such a big mouth." Kiba sweat dropped.

"Whatever dog-lover." "WOOF, WOOF!" Akamaru barked. Kiba kneeled down and petted Akamaru. "There's nothing wrong with loving dogs BAKA!" "Humph." Naruto pouted. "It's not right; men are supposed to love women." "BAKA I DID NOT MEAN I LOVED AKAMARU THAT WAY!" Kiba shouted.

"Yeah right." Naruto lifted up is pinky finger. "Tell that to your girl friend." He pointed to Akamaru. "Damn it Naruto, Akamaru is a boy!" "Oops, my bad." Naruto switched from his pinky to his thumb. "I meant boy friend." "Grrr, stupid Naruto, let's get him Akamaru!" "WOOF, WOOF!"

"Umm humm." Shino cleared his throat. "You two can do this later. We have more important matters to attend to." "Sunglasses is right." Naruto said. "Yeah" Chouji sighed. "Finally, now let's go and help Shikamaru. Shikamaru was sitting on the inside porch. This time was different however; he was not staring at the clouds this time, instead he was in his infamous thinking position. Beads of sweat run down his face like a waterfall.

"_What I'm I going to do..." Shikamaru pondered. Think Shikamaru think." I can come up with a solution to this problem can't I?" I always come up with something…but this time I am totally blank!" _Chouji placed a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder. "Shikamaru the guys are here." Chouji snapped Shikamaru from his brain storming session. "Y...yeah." He turned around.

"Mina thank you for coming." "Hey no big deal." Naruto smiled. "Shikamaru, could you tell us what happen? We were not given all of the details." Shikamaru inquired. Shikamaru looked down. "Daijoubu, Shikamaru I will tell them." Chouji filled them in on all of the details.

"WHOOO, SHIKAMARU I CANT BELIEVE YOU!" Naruto was in a state of shock. "Yeah buddy, you don't seem like the type to che…" "I DON'T CHEAT ON HER!" Shikamaru cut off Kiba. "Then why do you have two kids by TWO different women?" Naruto asked.

"Sigh, it happened a year ago. Ino and I had a big fight over something stupid." He paused. "But...but I thought it was really over that time…..I was given a mission in Suna. I saw Temari and we…" When I got back from Suna, Ino wanted to get back together. So we did."

"And you did not know that Temari was pregnant?" Kiba cocked an eyebrow. "No, of course not. If I did, I would have stayed in Suna." "Oh well, you know how Temari is. She was probably too stubborn to admit that she needed help with the baby." Naruto said. "True" Kiba added. But why did she tell him now?" "Humph, that's a good point dog boy." Why you..." "Shikamaru where is Ino now?" Shino asked. "I don't kno..."

"At my house!" A coffee colored haired man butted in. "Neji!" They said in unison. Neji was carrying a small baby on his back. "What are you doing here?" Naruto asked. "The women kicked me out!" "Why?" "Because they are women; there is no logic in their thinking." "That's the truth." Sasuke muttered to himself.

"Hey Nara go get your woman so I can go home!" "Neji, he cant Ino would kill him!" Naruto replied. "Not my problem. Are you afraid Shikamaru?" "Shikamaru?" Neji asked again. The cloud lover was in a daze. "Leave him alone Neji." Chouji said. _"Neji is right. I am afraid. I'm afraid that in the first time in my life, I don't know what to do..." _

"Sigh" Shikamaru stood up. "Neji take me to her." He nodded. "Don't worry Shikamaru we are all behind you." Naruto gave Shikamaru thumps up. _"I want to go home."_ Sasuke thought to himself. "Thank you all." "Alright than let's go" Neji lead the men to his house. While waking Neji said…"Uchiha your wife was there too." "I know. And?" "I could have sworn that she said something about the two of you going shopping tomorrow." Sasuke glared at Neji. Hyuuga smirked.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Neji knocked on the gate. The gate opened. "Neji-oniisan, what are you doing here? Ten-Ten-oneesan said not to come back until..." "I brought Nara." Hanabi looked behind Neji. "I see." "May I come in MY OWN house now?" Neji sounded very annoyed. "I guess so." Hanabi opened the gate all of the way. She bowed and them the men come in. When Shikamaru passed by, Hanabi gave him an evil glare. "_Hehe, I see that they have_ _her on their side."_ Shikamaru said inside his mind.

"Neji, what are you ..."He pointed to Shikamaru. "Oh, Shikamaru I don't think that Ino-chan wants to see you now." "Please Ten-Ten I have to talk her." "No please leave." "It's alright Ten-Ten-chan. I want to talk to him too." "Are you sure Ino-chan?" "Yes" she nodded. "Alright all of you out!" Sakura yelled. Naruto sat down on the floor. "No way, I want to see this." "NARUTO!" Ten-Ten and Sakura double teamed Naruto and dragged him out of the room. "LET ME GO!" "NO!" "HMPH" Naruto pouted. They all finally left the room.

"Ino..I" She raised her hand. "No, I need to say something first. Shikamaru you broke my heart. I know our relationship has not been prefect, but I did not think you would…" She started to cry. Shikamaru ran over to Ino. He embraced her tightly. "Ino listen to me I did not cheat on you."

She jerked away. "Yeah right!" "Ino please listen." "Sniff, alright you better make it good!" "Ino remember a year ago when we broke up." "No." "Think back." Ino thought about it for a moment. "Oh yeah we had a fight about…?" "Clouds." "I was really depressed. I thought it was over for good. Than I saw Temari…" "So...So you did not cheat on me!" She was in shock.

"Never!" Tears swelled up in her eyes. "Oh Shikamaru I am so sorry!" Ino hugged him. "It's alright Ino." "But I..." Shikamaru interrupted her with a kiss. He backed away and looked in her eyes. "I love you...even though you are troublesome. Shikamaru winked at her. "OH SHIKA-KUN, I LOVE YOU TOO!" Ino was about to kiss him until.

"AWWW HOW KAWII!" The door slid open. "You guys were spying on us the whole time!" Ino yelled. "Well you see, we had to make sure that you don't kill Shikamaru." Naruto tried to come up with a good excuse. "Baka, like I'm going to believe that!" Ino picked up a lamp and throw it Naruto.

"OUCH!" Naruto had a big bump on his head. "Dobe" Sasuke whispered. "Yaya I'm glad you two are back together!" Ten-Ten cheered. "Yeah, now get the hell out of my house!" "Neji!" Ten-Ten gave him a "if you don't be nice you won't get any tonight" look. "Grr" The Hyuuga looked away.

"I'm happy to Ino." Sakura added. "Thank all of you." Ino smiled. "If it wasn't for you girls I would have..." "What are friends for Ino?" Sakura grinned. "We better get going Ino." Shikamaru picked her up. "OH MY!" Ino blushed. "WHOO HOO!" Naruto yelled. _"I'm going to be sick."_ Sasuke thought inwardly. "Thank you Chouji, Naruto, Shino, Neji, Kiba, and Sasuke. I really owe you guys."

Naruto gave him thumps up. "Don't worry about it." Shikamaru nodded. "Let's go Ino." They left the house.

xXxXxXxXxXx

While walking down the street, Shikamaru said..."umm Ino?" Shikamaru stopped. "Yes Shika-kun?" "Umm well I have been thinking about it and I want to take care of Temari's son." "Nani?" "But Shikamaru..." "I want to stay in Suna for a year." She started to cry again. "That will not be necessary." A voice said out of nowhere. "TEMARI!" They exclaimed. "I'm leaving Konoha tomorrow morning." "No Please stay!" Shikamaru begged. She shook her head. "I can't to that." "Why not." Shikamaru asked. "Because I have to go back to protect Suna, just like you have to stay here to protect Konoha."

"But Temari!" "No buts, good bye." She started to walk away. "Wait Temari; at least tell me my son's name!" She stopped. "Sigh, alright it's… Kumomaru." "KUMOMARU!" Ino exclaimed. "Here" Shikamaru laughed "I see." "Bye" Temari took off in lighting speed.

Ino looked up at Shikamaru. "Shikamaru?" "Humm" He replied. "YOU WERE LOOKING AT HER BUTT!" "NO I WAS NOT!" "YES YOU WERE!" Ino pulled his ears. "Grr Woman!" He let her go. "WHAT YOU LIKE BIG BUTTS OF SOMETHING!" "Oh how Troublesome." After an hour and a half, Ino finally calmed down, and they went home.

xXxXxXxXxXx

As night fell upon Konoha, the Uchiha couple arrived at home. "Sasuke-kun?" "Hn" "I think it was really nice of you to support Shikamaru." "I don't do anything." "Yes you did Sasuke-kun, you were there and sometimes just being there is the only thing someone really needs." "Hn" "Hahaha" She giggled. "Nothing Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke opened the door. They went into the bed room and got ready for bed. "Good night Sasuke-kun." "Hn" He turned over. His back was facing her. "Oh Sasuke-kun." He turned around to face her. "Hn" "We are going shopping tomorrow." "DAMN IT!"

A/N Well that was kinda long for me ne? Shikamaru is a good boy YAyay! Oh and by the way Kumo means cloud in Japanese and maru means boy. So Temari name their son cloud boy. That's why Ino made a big deal about it. Hahah yeah and poor Sasuke-kun.

P.S. Does anyone know what Dattebayo means? I think it means dude but I'm not sure, anyway thanks for reading.


	5. The Uchihas New Clothes

A/N Konichiwa, I 'm trying a new way of typing this story please tell if it is better or worse than before. Also thanks to everyone that reads this story and over looks the grammar and spelling errors. I promise from here on out to try to do a better job of editing. Maybe I should get a beta reader. 

**Disclaimer** I don't own Naruto or Pokemon.

Summary: Uchiha Sasuke has survived the death forest, three(or more) encounters with Uchiha Itachi, and living with Orochimaru, but can he survive…….. Shopping?

* * *

The sun peeked throw the window. The rays of the sun landed on a certain sleeping Uchiha. His onyx eyes slowly opened. 

"Sasuke-kun wake up. We are going shopping today!" Chirped a voice from the kitchen.

"_OH SHIT!"_ Sasuke cursed inwardly. _"I have to get out of here!"_ Sasuke quietly raced of bed.

He grabbed some dirty cloths and started to put them on. "Sasuke-kun, are you awake yet?"

"STEP, STEP, STEP!" Each foot step meant certain doom for the Uchiha. _"I have to get out of here!" _Sasuke gently lifted up the window.

"STEP!" "SASUKE-KUN!" yelled Sakura. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She asked while putting her hands on her hips.

"Umm well I…." He started to trail off. _"Come on Sasuke think of something!" _"Well I'm waiting." Sakura said.

"_I got it!"_ Sasuke pointed to Sakura. "OH NO SAKURA, THERE'S A SPIDER ON YOUR DRESS!" He said sarcastically.

"AHHH, WHERE?" Sakura started to look frantically for the spider. _"So naïve." _Sasuke smirked. He leaped out of the window.

"Sasuke-kun where? I don't see a spi…" She looked up. "S...Sasuke-kun?" A huge vein started to pop out of here forehead. "Why that sneaky little!"

Sakura raised a fist in the air. "DARN IT SASUKE, I WILL FIND YOU!" She exclaimed.

She ran to the kitchen to cut off the stove. Then, she left to find her soon to be "dearly departed" husband.

* * *

"GRR RUMBLE GRR!" Sasuke put a hand on his stomach. _"Man, I'm hungry." _He stopped to catch his breath. "_There, that should be far enough. Sakura can't move that fast….I hope."_

Sasuke spotted a wooden bench. He walked over to it, and sat down. _"Oh man, that was close! I hope Sakura wont be to mad at me." "_GRR RUMBLE GRR!" Sasuke's stomach roared again.

"_Maybe I should have eaten something before I left."_ The staving Uchiha placed a hand in his pocket. "_Damn it, I don't have any money. I forget that I don't have enough time to get my wallet."_

"Oi, Hinata-chan hurry up!" yelled Naruto. "He was ten feet ahead of her. "I…I'm trying Naruto-kun!" The poor pregnant woman was trying to keep up with her hyperactive husband.

"Hey dobe!" Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto turned around. "Oi Sasuke-teme, what are you doing here? I thought you were going shopping to day."

"_Man, does everybody and their and their grandma know about it? _Sasuke thought. "H…Hello Sasuke-san." Hinata said with a smile. "Hn" Sasuke replied back. "You could at least say hello TEME!" Naruto yelled.

"Hello Teme!" Sasuke pointed at Naruto. "BAKA!" Naruto started to run towards Sasuke. "Naruto please." Hinata begged. The blonde pouted. "Alright."

"Sasuke-san we are going to ichiraku. Do you want to come with us?" Hinata asked politely. "…………" "Answer her Sasuke-t…" "GRRR RUMBLE GRR!" "Hahahah!" Naruto laughed. "I guess your stomach spoke for you instead."

"Hehehehe" Hinata giggled. "That settles it. You are coming with us." Naruto and Hinata positioned themselves beside Sasuke. They both grabbed one of his arms. "Hey what are you two..."

"Since you are so stubborn Sasuke-san, we are going to carry you there with us." "AWW do we have to Hinata-chan?" "Yes now come on!" Hinata and Naruto carried Sasuke to ichiraku. (Did I spell that right?)

* * *

A pink haired woman stormed the streets of Konoha. "SASUKE WHERE ARE YOU!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "THAT MAN IM GOING TO KILL HIM!" She paused. "I MEAN IM CARRYING HIS KIDS FOR KAMI'S SAKE; HE COULD A LEAST DO THIS ONE THING FOR ME!" Sakura continued to search for him. 

Sakura's ranting did not go unnoticed by the villagers, of course.

"Asuma, "What?" He replied while taking another bit of sweet dumplings. "Is that Sakura making all of that noise?" Kurenai asked. Asuma looked up and saw a pregnant woman on a war path. Asuma's eyes widened.

Suddenly, they saw a flash of pink lighting go by them. The force of the wind, caused by Sakura's rampage, knocked Asuma's dumplings on the ground.

"HEY!" The chain smoker yelled. "YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" Sakura stopped and reversed her steps.

"_Oh no."_ Kurenai thought. Sakura slowly turned her head to face Asuma. Her eyes shot daggers at him.

"NANI!" Her voice was loud but calm. "GULP!" Asuma started to sweat.

"Oh its nothing never mind. I need to stop eating sweets anyway." Asuma was sweating profusely. Asuma and Kurenai started to back away slowly.

"HEY!" They stopped. "_Oh man, she is going to kill us!"_ Asuma thought inwardly. "Kurenai let's run for it!" He grabbed her hand and took off running.

"HEY!" The very un-merry cherry blossom started to chase after them. "HEY COME BACK HERE. I WANT TO ASK YALL SOMETHING!" They jumped from roof top to roof top.

"SHE'S GAINING ON US!" Yelled Kurenai. Asuma picked up Kurenai bridal style. "Hold on!" He started to leap even faster than before. "OH YEAH!" Sakura started to form charka under her feet.

He noticed this and looked back. "OH CRA.." He missed the next roof. "ASUMA!" Kurenai closed her eyes. They crashed landed in a pile of garbage.

"Hey where did they g..." Sakura slipped and landed butt first on Asuma's back. "AAHHHHHHHHHHH!" "Are you ok?" Kurenai asked.

"OK, OK HOW CAN I FEEL OK? WHEN I FEEL LIKE I GOT HIT BY HERD OF ELEPHANTS!"

A cold dark charka started to form around Sakura's body. "WHAT…….DID…..YOU….SAY!" "Nothi..." Sakura made a fist. She was about to punch Asuma. "SAKURA!" Kurenai yelled.

Asuma closed his eyes, and then opened them to see that she had stopped.

"That chakra, Sasuke is near by." Sakura got up and walked towards the east.

Asuma sighed. "Man, this is why I am never getting married." Kurenai elbowed him in the arm. "What?

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata arrived at ichiraku's. "WHOO HOO WE ARE HERE!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Good, NOW PUT ME DOWN!" Sasuke yelled. "OH yeah kinda forgot about that." Naruto and Hinata let go of Sasuke.

"Hello everyone, what would you like to have today?" Ayame asked with a smile. "Ramen with pork!" Naruto yelled. "Alright." "One ramen with pork dad!" Ayame yelled.

"What do you want Hinata-chan?" Ayame inquired. "Ummm...the same please." "Ok, make that two ramen with pork dad!" "Hai" He answered back. "And what about you Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke looked down. "What's wrong Sasuke-san?" Hinata asked. "I don't have any money." He replied in a very low tone of voice.

"Why did not you say anything before Sasuke-teme?" Naruto grinned. "I will happily pay for your meal."

"You will?" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. "That's so nice Naruto-kun!" Hinata smiled.

"Of course, if…." "_Oh here it comes"_ The Uchiha thought. "If what?"

If you bow on your knees and say that" Naruto-sama is the greatest ninja of all time!" "Naruto-kun." Hinata said. "Sasuke-san would never d..."

Sasuke stood up and walked towards Naruto. "Sasuke-san?" Hinata was in a state of shock.

He stopped in front of Naruto and looked straight in to Naruto's eyes. He bowed. "Naruto-sama is the greatest ninja of all time." The starving Uchiha whispered.

"What was that Sasuke-teme?" "NARUTO-DOBE IS THE GAYEST NINJA OF ALL TIME!" Sasuke shouted. "GRR TEME!"

Naruto leaped on to Sasuke. They stated to fight. "Hey, is that Sakura?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke hit Naruto on the head and looked around. "Oh shit it is!" Naruto rubbed his head.

"OI SAKURA-CHAN, OVER HERE!" Naruto yelled while waving. _"Damn_ _it dobe, think Sasuke think I have to hide, but where?"_

Sakura saw Naruto and walked over towards them. "_Ah ha, there!"_ The desperate Uchiha started to crawl under Hinata's kimono.

"Oh my!" Hinata blushed. "SASUKE –TEME, WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke smirked. "Something you don't." "WHAT?" "JUST SHUT-UP DOBE AND DON'T TELL SAKURA THAT IM HERE!"

Sasuke continued to crawl under Hinata's kimono until he was completely hidden.

"NARUTO!" Sakura said in a very scary voice. "_She looks upset." _Hinata thought. "Have you seen Sasuke?"

"Man, he must be in deep trouble." Naruto thought. "She did not call him Sasuke-kun."

"ANSWER ME!" Her voice was filled with strife. "Ummm no." He lied. Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure?" "Y…Yes" "Sigh" Sakura started to walk away." "_Can not breathe" Sasuke muttered. _

"AHHHH!" Hinata screamed. "What's wrong Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked. "Ummmm nothing just a bug on my leg hahahhaha!" She faked a smile.

"A very big bug." Naruto added. "_DOBE!" _Sasuke thought. "Oh let me see Hinata-chan it could have bitten you."

"Oh no don't worry about it!" She smiled. Sasuke begin to wiggle. "AHHH!" Hinata screamed again.

"Hinata let me see it could have been poisonous!" Sakura started to lift up Hinata's kimono. _"Damn it can breathe!"_ Sasuke collapsed beside Sakura's feet.

"SASUKE!" Sakura yelled. He was sweating and panting. "OH Sakura my sweet hahahahahhah!" He tried to lighten the mood.

"_This is going to get ugly!" Hinata thought. "This is going to be good!"_ Naruto grinned mischievously.

Sakura balled up her fist. "I AM SO MAD AT YOU!" "Sakura-chan clam down" Hinata looked worried.

"I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU ALL MORNING SASUKE!" He looked down.

"IM NOT EVEN GOING TO ASK WHY YOU WERE UNDER HINATA'S KIMONO!" "_IM DEAD!"_ Sasuke thought.

"_Hehehehe Sasuke-teme is so dead!" The blonde man thought. _

"WE ARE GOING SHOPPING NOW!" Sakura pulled a piece of rope out of nowhere. "Where in the hell did that come from?" Sasuke was very very afraid.

"NARUTO, HOLD SASUKE DOWN!" "With pleasure Sakura-chan!" Naruto pinned Sasuke down.

"GET OFF OF ME DOBE!" "SHUT-UP SASUKE!" Yelled Sakura. "_Hehehhe this is almost better than eating ramen."_ The Kyuubi smiled.

Sakura started to tie Sasuke up. "There almost done!" She made a collar around his neck.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." She smiled. "I loved every minute of it!" Naruto was grinning from ear to ear.

"See y'all later!" She stared to drag Sasuke. "Bye Sasuke-kun!" Naruto said in a mocking way.

* * *

"Hahahah, is that Uchiha Sasuke!" An old man said while pointing and laughing. "Yeah I think it is." Replied his wife. "THE GREAT UCHIHA SASUKE IS BEING PULLED BY A ROPE LIKE A LITTLE PUPPY DOG HAHAHAHAAHHA!" 

Sasuke glared at them. "We are almost there!" Sakura cheered. "OH JOY!" Sasuke said sarcastically.

Our favorite silver haired ninja heard the all of the commotion and actually stopped reading his beloved make-our paradise novel.

"Sa….Sasuke?" Sakura stopped. "Oh hey Kakashi-senpai!" She waved. "Say hello Sasuke-kun." "………" SAKUKE!" She yelled. "Hey." Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Sakura what in the world is going on?" "Oh, nothing much we are just going shopping for some new clothes. Isn't that right Sasuke-kun?" "Grr" He growled.

She pulled the collar. "COUGH…COUGH! SAKURA STOP YOU ARE CHOKING ME!"

"Ahahaha I see!" Kakashi smiled under his mask. "Well be better get going. Come on Sasuke-kun!"

She started to pull him again. When Sasuke passed by Kakashi, he gave him a "Please help me Kakashi" look on his face.

"Poor little Sasuke hahaha!" He chuckled.

* * *

They arrived at the Hikaru Mall. "We are here!" Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke sweat dropped. When they entered the building, they received a lot of "what in the world is going on" stares. 

A young red haired woman walked up to them. "Excuse me Miss, may I help you?" The woman cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh yes, could you tell me where the men's department is?" "Umm sure follow me." Sakura walked (while Sasuke was dragged) to the men's department.

"Here we are Miss!" "Oh thank you!" Sakura smiled. "If you need anything, just call out my name, its Ayumi." "I will thank you Ayumi-san."

Ayumi bowed and walked away. "_Strange people!"_ The red head thought was she went back to her desk.

Sakura started to look around. "WOW, THAT LOOKS SO CUTE!" Sakura picked up a white t-shirt with a smiling rainbow on it. She held it up to show Sasuke.

"I think this will look good on you ne?" "I AM NOT GAY SAKURA!" "Aww come on try it on!" She pouted.

"HOW?" He asked her rudely. "What do you mean how? Oh yeah I tied you up did not I hahahahha." She laughed.

"_DAMN MOOD SWINGS!" _Sasuke thought.

"I will untie you Sasuke-kun, only if you promise not to run away again." "Sigh, I promise."

"Good boy!" Sakura petted him on the head. "Grr!" Sakura untied Sasuke. "Now try this on!" He did not want to (of course) but he went in the dressing room.

Sasuke came out of the room two minutes later. "OH SASUKE-KUN YOU LOOK SO CUTE!" He sweat dropped.

"Fine lets get this and go!" He stated bluntly. "OH no no no no, you need some more tops and bottoms!" "Demo!" "And we need to get something for the twins as well." She cut him off.

"GRR!" OH this looks so cute!" Sakura picked a t-shirt with pikachu on it. (A/N sorry I just could not resist). "Oh try on this and this and this and that….."

After what seemed like an eternity for Sasuke, they finally left the store. Sasuke was left with the task of carrying 20 bags filled with clothes.

"Now let's see, did I forget something?" "_OH please Kami I hope not!"_ "Oh yeah I forgot the babies clothes!"

Sasuke dropped the bags. His mouth was wide open with disbelief. "Hahahah oh Sasuke-kun you are so clumsy!" Sakura giggled.

"Now pick up those bags. We have to get to the Chibi-Chibi baby store before it closes." "_This woman is trying to kill me!"_ Sasuke painfully picked up the bags.

* * *

They arrived at the Chibi-Chibi baby store 30 minutes before closing time. 

"Oh good we made it in time!" "Sakura may I rest for Kami's sake. My arms are about to fall off!" He complained.

"Oh Sasuke-kun think of this as training." "THIS IS NOT TRANNING IS TORTURE!" "Hahahah silly dilly, there are chairs in the store you can rest in there."

"Thank Kami!" Sasuke put the bags down and sat in the chair. _"Oh I can't feel my arms!"_

"How cute!" Sakura squealed. "Look Sasuke-kun!" "Hn" "Look at these cute little shoes!" "Grr!" Sasuke started to take a nap.

"WOW LOOK AT THAT!" Sasuke's eyes stayed closed. "Hn" "Open your eyes!" He slowing opened his eyes.

"It's It's…" "The same Pikachu shirt that I found at the mall, but it's in baby size!" She finished for him. "Now you and the twins can match!" She smiled.

"HOORAY!" He said sarcastically and closed his eyes. "Sasuke-kun?" "What!" Don't you want to look like the twins?"

"_If I saw no, she will start crying again."_ He sighed. "I guess so." "Oh Sasuke-kun!" She hugged him around he neck. "Now let's see do they have any t-shirts with rainbows on them." Sasuke sweat dropped. They got out of the store a minute before it was going to close.

* * *

As the Uchiha walked home, a question popped in Sakura's mind. "Ummm Sasuke-kun?" "Hn" He replied. Sasuke was now carrying 30 bags of clothes. 

"Umm we have not thought up of baby names yet ne? "No we have not." "Well we should its only 3 months away you know?" "Ah"

"Lets see wants a good name for a boy….ummmm...Makoto...no...Ummm...Shinji…na...Daisuke, yeah that's a good one!" "Hn"

"No no umm what about Sanosuke? Yeah Sanosuke sounds like Sasuke!" "Hn" "Than that settles his name will be Sanosuke!"

"Now let's see we need a name for a girl." "Sakura we are home." He interrupted her. "Oh yeah." She had almost bumped into the door.

She opened the door for Sasuke. He instantly dropped the bags on the floor. "Sasuke-kun!" "I will pick them up in the morning."

He slowly made his way to bedroom. Sasuke went to sleep as soon as he hit the bed.

"Hahahah Sasuke-kun!" sakura giggled.

* * *

"Hinata-chan I'm home!" "SLIP!" "Ahhh!" Naruto fell. Hinata-chan why is the floor wet?" NARUTO-KUN!" 

A/N Oh my I wonder what's going on find out next time!"

P.S. Please review also if you want to be my beta email me…..Jane!"


	6. GO BACK IN!

A/N Hey you guys what's up? Ummmm well here's chapter 6, have fun! I would also like to thank my beta. I love you!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any other anime I use in this fic.

As night blanketed Konoha, the Uchihas were sleeping peacefully….Well?

"_PUSH SASKURA, PUSH!" Tsunade ordered. "I'M TRYING!" Sakura exclaimed. "I can see the head!" yelled Shizune. _

"_AHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed. "COME ON YOU CAN DO IT!" Tsunade encouraged Sakura._

_The cherry blossom started to cry. "I WANT SASUKE-KUN!" "SHIZUNE GET UCHIHA!" Shizune nodded. "RIGHT!" Shizune dashed out of the room to find Sasuke._

_Sasuke was sitting in the lobby with his head down. "Sasuke-kun!" His head perked up. "Sakura wants to..." "WAAAA WAH!" Crying could be heard though out the hospital._

_Shizune and Sasuke ran into room. "Congratulations Uchiha!" Tsunade smiled. Sasuke slowly walked over to Sakura. She was holding two covered up bundles of joy. _

_Sasuke could not believe his eyes. "Oh Sasuke-kun I'm so happy!" Sakura smiled weakly. She uncovered their faces._

"_They…..they look just like NARUTO!" Sasuke exclaimed. "Oi, Sasuke-teme, we want ramen, BELIEVE IT!"_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sasuke screamed. Water falls of sweat were dripping down his face. "Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?" He was panting heavily. "Sasuke-kun?" Sakura put a hand on his shoulder. He jerked away from her.

"It's nothing Sakura let's go back to sleep." Sakura frowned. "Are you sure?" He nodded. "Yes, now good night!" He stated rudely as he laid back down. "_Oh Sasuke-kun,"_ Sakura pondered, "_I wish you would be more open with me." _She laid back down was well.

Two minutes later……

"Ring… Ring!" Sakura opened her eyes. "Sasuke-kun the phone is ringing," she said in a sweet little voice. "……….." "Ring…Ring!" "Sasuke-kun, could you please get the phone!" "……………………." Sakura started to turn red. "SASUKE-KUN I KNOW THAT YOU ARE STILL AWAKE!" She yelled. "…………" "Ring….Ring!" "GRR FINE I WILL GET THE PHONE!

Sakura got out of bed. She headed towards the living room.

"_I can't believe Sasuke-kun!" She pouted. "I just asked him to get the phone! GEEZ, I bet if I said 'Sasuke-kun let's go training!' that that he would do back flips…grrr Uchiha Men!_

She picked up the phone. "Hel..." "SAKURA-SANHINATAONEE-SANISGOINGINTOLABOR!" Hanabi blurred out. "Hanabi-chan slow down I don't under stand you?

"O…OK." The young Hyuuga tried to catch her breath. "Sakura-san, Hinata onee-san is going into labor!" "WHAT?" Hanabi sighed. "Don't make have to repeat myself. She sweat dropped. "No, no, I heard you!" Sakura exclaimed. "Good."

"Where is she?" she asked. "Naruto onii-san took her to the hospital." "Okay, we are on our way!" "OKAY!" Hanabi hanged up the phone. Sakura walked back to the bed room.

She leaned over the bed and placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun," she whispered. "……..Hn." He finally said something. "Hinata-chan is going into labor!" "Hn." She frowned. "Grr get up we are going to the hospital." "Hn" "GRR SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura yelled. "That's me!" he said, as he smirked under the covers. "GRRR I'LL FIX YOUR BISCUITS!" she screamed.

Sakura went into the bathroom. She opened the sink drawer and pulled out a gray bucket. The cherry blossom filled the bucket all the way to the top with cold water. After she filled the bucket up with water, the mad woman walked back into the bed room. The bucket was held high over her head.

"I SAID GET UP!" Sakura poured the freezing water all over her "sleeping" husband. Sasuke shot up. "WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?" Sasuke's body was dripping wet. "ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A COLD?" He glared at her. "Yes!" Sakura smirked. "Now we have an excuse to go to the hospital!" "ACHOO!" Sasuke sneezed.

"SAKURA!" he yelled. "DON'T SAKURA ME! NOW GET UP AND DRY YOURSELF OFF!" _"GRR, DAMN HER!"_ he shouted inwardly.

Sasuke got up and went to the bathroom to dry himself off. When he came out of the bathroom, Sakura had a surprise for him.

"Hey, put this on!" It was that Pikachu t-shirt that "they" had purchased earlier that day. "Saku--" "I SAID PUT IT ON!" she yelled. "Ok... OK!" Sasuke did what he was told. "Are you ready?" Sakura asked. "Hn," he replied. "Good." The couple made their way to the door.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun!" "Hn." He looked at her. "Don't forget to take the bags in the bedroom, okay." She smiled. "Hn." "Let's go!" The Uchihas made their way to the hospital.

* * *

"_Oh man, I can't BELIEVE IT!" _Naruto paced up and down the hallway. "_I'm going to be a daddy!"_

-Flashback-

"_Hinata-chan, I'm home!" SLIP! "Ahhh!" Naruto fell. Hinata-chan, why is the floor wet?" NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata yelled. Naruto leaped up. "What's wrong Hinata-chan? _

_Hinata was holding on to her stomach._

"_Naruto-kun, the babies are coming!" She cried out. "Yeah, but why is the floor wet?" Naruto asked. _

_Hinata sweat dropped._

"_NARUTO-KUN!" "Haha, oh yeah." He helped her to the sofa. "Umm what do I do now?" _

"_TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL!" Hinata screamed. "Ok!" _

_Naruto picked up Hinata bridal style. "Let's go!" Naruto exclaimed. Naruto started to run out of the house until. SLIP! Naruto fell on his butt again._

"_NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata started to cry. "I'm sorry, Hinata-chan, don't cry." He kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you Naruto-kun." She smiled. _

"_Okay, let's try this again!" Naruto slowly got up and made his way out of the house._

End Flashback

"Naruto sit down!" a voice interrupted Naruto's flashback. "You are getting on my nerves walking back and forth its annoying!" "SHUT-UP NEJI, IT'S EASY FOR YOU TO JUST SIT THERE. YOU HAVE BEEN THOUGH THIS BEFORE!"

The two young men glared at each other.

"Knock it off you two!" Tenten yelled. "Hmph!" They turned away for each other and pouted.

Naruto sat down. "How long is going to take?" Naruto asked. "As long as it has to," Tenten answered back, "When I was in labor with Koji, it took ten hours."

"TEN HOURS!" Naruto shouted. "You have to be patient Naruto," Tenten said. "Yeah, yeah!"

5 minutes later….

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto ran up to Sakura and hugged her tightly. "How is Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked.

"She is doing ok I guess." "Shouldn't you be in there with her?" the cherry blossom asked. "Haha!" he laughed nervously. "Well you see what had happen was..."

Flashback

_Naruto dashed in to the hospital. "TSUNADE OBAA-CHAN!" the ramen lover yelled at the top of his lungs. "Naruto please clam down!" a nurse said from behind the desk. _

"_TSUNADE OBAA-CHAN, HINATA NEEDS HELP!" He yelled out again. "SHH, please be quiet I will help you," The nurse begged. "Tsunade-sama is on her sake, I mean, tea break. _

"_OI, WHO IS MAKING ALL OF THAT NOISE!" Tsunade stormed out of the break room. "Oh, it's you, GAKI!" She smirked. "Grr… don't call me brat!" "Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried out._

"_Hinata, what's wrong?" Shizune asked. "THE BABIES ARE COMING!" __"NO WAY!" Shizune and Tsunade exclaimed. "Oi, GAKI, follow us in to the delivery room!"_

"_Okay!" Naruto followed Shizune and Tsunade into the delivery room. He laid Hinata down on to the bed. _

"_Shizune, get the life support machines ready!" "Hai!" "LIFE SUPPORT!" Naruto yelled. "Don't panic, the triplets are coming out five weeks early," Tsunade said, "We are just preparing for the worst case scenario." _

_Naruto (for once) was at a loss for words. Tsunade prepared Hinata for delivery._

"_SHE'S CROWING!" the sannin yelled. "WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" The shocked blonde man asked. "It means that I can see the head." _

"_Oh no, it's coming out!" he yelled. Naruto pushed Tsunade out of the way and started to push the head back in. "AHHHHHH!" Hinata Screamed._

"_Naruto what in the hell are you doing!" "You said that they are coming out to early, so I'm pushing them back in!"_

_Shizune sweat dropped. Tsunade was so mad that steam started to come out of her ears._

"_YOU DUMB-ASS!" Tsunade grabbed Naruto by the arm and threw him out of the room. "AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL I TELL YOU TO!" Naruto's head hit the front desk. _

"_What? I was only trying to help!" Naruto said as he rubbed his head._

_End Flashback_

Sakura sweat dropped. "Dobe," Sasuke muttered under his breath. "WHAT DID YOU SAY SASUKE-TEME!" "DOBE!" "BAKA!" They started fighting. Sakura sighed. "Those two will never change."

"Where's Hinata?" Sasuke and Naruto stopped fighting. "Hiashi otouji-san!" Neji exclaimed. "Hey, old man!" Naruto smiled. Hiashi glared at Naruto. _"That's right, Hiashi-san doesn't like Naruto!" Sakura thought to herself. _

"She's in the DR,"Tenten replied. "Sigh!" Hiashi walked over to Neji and sat down by him. "Hey you could have sat by me old man!" The Hyuuga didn't even look at Naruto. _"Poor Naruto,"_ Sakura thought. "_He is trying to be friendly, but Hiashi-san won't give him a chance."_

"_Why did my daughter have to marry him?"_

Flashback

"_Please otou-san," Hinata begged. "NO!" he said firmly. "Please talk to him!" "NO, HE IS AN IDIOT!" "Please otou-san, for the babies. Hinata placed her hand on her stomach. _

"_Sigh. alright" "Thank you, otou-san!" she hugged him. They walked into the dining room. "It's about time, I'm starving!" _

"_Sorry about that, Naruto-kun," Hinata said as she placed a bowl of ramen in front of Naruto. "It's time to eat, believe it!" Naruto started to engulf the noodles. "Pig!" Hiashi whispered. "Did you say something?" Naruto asked with a mouth filled with ramen. _

"_No!" He replied bluntly. "Okay." Naruto started to eat again. "Hehe!" Hinata giggled. "More please!" "Haha, okay Naruto-kun, you can have mine. Hinata was handing the bowl over to Naruto when it slipped and landed in Hiashi's lap. _

"_I'm so sorry otou-san!" "It's okay, old man, I will clean that up for you," Naruto said, as he leaned over and started eating out of Hiashi's lap. "Naruto-kun!" Hinata blushed. Hiashi's face turned red with anger. "HINATA GET YOUR HUSBAND OFF OF ME!" _

"_Naruto-kun, stop!" Hinata yelled. "I'm almost done. I just have to one more piece". Naruto leaned over all that way. His butt was in Hiashi's face. "I got it!" "FART!"_

_Hinata's blushed deepened. "YOU ARE AN IDIOT!" Hiashi stormed out of the house._

_Naruto looked over to Hinata. "Hahaha, well at least I got the piece._

End Flashback

"_THAT BAKA!"_

_12 hours later…._

"WAAAAA!" "Naruto wake up!" Sakura punched him in the arm. "What!" "WAAAAAAAAAA!" Naruto smiled. "They are here!" He ran into the DR.

"HINATA-CHAN!" He exclaimed. "N….Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled at him. "Congrats, Naruto, you have three beautiful boys!" Tsunade petted him on the head. He walked over to Hinata.

Naruto saw three little babies. One of them looked just like him. The other one had black/blue hair and blue eyes, and the last one was smaller than the other two he looked just like Hinata.

Naruto leaned over and kissed Hinata on the cheek. "Awww!" Tenten and Sakura said in unison. "They are so cute!" "What are you going to name them?" Sakura asked.

Naruto picked up the baby that liked just like him. "I'm going to call him Ramen!" They all sweated dropped. "Naruto-kun," Hinata said. "What? It's a good name!"

"Yeah, for a dobe," Sasuke added. "Grrrr… Sasuke-te…" "What about Naota?" Hinata interrupted them. "YEAH, NAOTA, THAT'S A GREAT NAME, HINATA-CHAN!"

"Umm, but what about the other two?" Hanabi asked. "Ramen!" Naruto exclaimed. "NO!" they all yelled in unison. Hinata looked over at Neji and Tenten.

"Do you mind if I name one after you two? "No not at all it would be an honor Hinata-sama." Neji replied. "Alright then." She looked at the blue eyed baby. "I will name you Tenji. "That leaves one more!" Sakura said. "Ra..." they all gave Naruto a death glare. "Hahaha, just kidding," he laughed and put his hand behind his head.

"Hideki." A voice came out of no where. "Otou-san!" Hinata exclaimed. "Hideki," he repeated himself. She nodded. "Yes, Hideki is a good name for him." "Good, now let's go home." Naruto yawned. "I'm sleepy." "Hold on, gaki!" Tsunade said. "Hinata, I, and the boys are to stay for at least another 24 hours." "Aww!" he complained. "But Tsunade-obaa-chan you said that they were okay."

"True but take a look at Hideki. He is smaller then the others." "Yeah, you're right!" Naruto said. "Okay, everyone get out, Hinata needs her rest!" Tsunade ordered.

They all left the room. "Good bye, Naruto, and congratulations!" Sakura smiled. "Thanks, Sakura-chan!" "Sasuke-kun, don't you want to say something to Naruto?" "No!" "Sasuke-kun!" "It's ok, Sakura." He smiled. "Sasuke-teme means well!" Sasuke started to walk away. "Hey Sasuke, I didn't know you liked Pokémon!" Naruto yelled. "Grrrr" Sasuke kept walking.

"Hey, wait up Sasuke-kun!" Sakura started to run to catch up with Sasuke.

* * *

The Uchihas made it home.

"Sasuke-kun, remember you said you'd pick up the bags!" "Hn" Sasuke reluctantly picked up the bags and carried them into the bed room. When he got done carrying the bags Sasuke flopped on the bed. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed. "Oops, I guess the bed was still wet Hehe!"

A/N well that's the end of Ch6 don't know. Anyways, please review; also does anyone know how to say old man in Japanese? Thank you and see you next time


	7. Where is Sasuke? Part 1

A/N Hey y'all what's up? This is chapter 7 yayay! Thank you for all of the reviews. I would also like to thank my beta, Piellio9. She is awesome!

**Disclaimer** I Don't own Naruto or any other anime I use in this fanfic.

* * *

3 months later……..

"_Sasuke-kun has been gone for a long time," _Sakura said to herself as she washed the dishes, _"I hope that he is okay."_

Flashback

"_AWW, SASUKE-KUN, THIS IS SO CUTE!" Sakura exclaimed. She held up a giant plush Jiggypuff. Sasuke twitched his eyebrow. "It's pink!" he replied bluntly. _

"_So? I think the babies will like it!" Sakura smiled. "It's a pink marshmallow!" "Oh Sasuke-kun, that's why I think they will like it, because it's so soft and squishy!" Sakura hugged Jiggypuff._

"_IT'S HOLDING A DAMN MARKER!" Sasuke yelled. "Shh, Sasuke-kun, don't cuss, the babies can hear you!" "Hn." "Poof!" A cloud of smoke appeared. "Cough Cough!" Sakura coughed and fanned the smoke away._

"_Yo!" Kakashi waved. "Kakashi-senpai!" Sakura exclaimed. "Sorry to interrupt your little shopping adventure," Kakashi winked at Sasuke. "Grr!" He looked away. "But the Hokage wants to see both of you right away."_

"_Why?" Sakura asked. He shrugged "I don't know. I'm just the messenger, see ya!" "Poof!" "Hmm… I wonder, why do you think Tsunade-sama wants Sasuke-kun?"I have a bad feeling about this!" Sasuke thought. "Sasuke-kun, did you hear me?" "Hn." Sakura sweat dropped._

_

* * *

_

_At Hokage tower…_

_Sasuke and Sakura were about to claim the steps when…"Uchiha!" A voice cried out. Sasuke turned around. "Hyuuga!" The two young men smirked at each other. _

"_SAKURA-SAN!" Lee ran up to Sakura and hugged her. Sasuke gave Lee a death glare. "Hey, Lee-san!" Sakura smiled. Lee placed a hand on Sakura's stomach. "How are the twins?" KICK! "OH MY, THE BABIES ARE KICKING!" Sakura yelled. "OH SAKURA-SAN, YOUR BABIES ARE FILLED WITH YOUTH!" Lee exclaimed. _

"_Hahahah… yeah!" "Grr!" Sasuke growled. Neji chuckled. "You better watch out Uchiha." He spat on the ground "Whatever!"_

"_Hey, what's up?" Kiba and Shino appeared behind Neji. "Oi, Kiba, Shino!" Sakura waved. "So, you guys were summoned here too, huh?" Sakura turned around. _

"_SAI!" She yelled. "What are you doing here?" "Geezs, we haven't seen each other in a while, UGLY, and this is the greeting I get!" Sakura turned red. "GRR, DON'T CALL ME UGLY!" "I'm sorry," he paused, "I meant FAT AND UGLY!" _

"_GRR!" Sakura was about to punch Sai. Lee placed a hand on her shoulder. "Please don't disrespect Sakura-san!" Sakura blinked. "L…Lee-san?" "Sakura-san is the most beautiful flower in the world!" She blushed. "Thank you, Lee-san." He gave her the "nice guy" pose. "Anytime!" _

"_EWW!" Sai said. "I'm going to be sick. I'm going in." They all followed Sai up the stairs to the Hokage's tower. _

"_Tsunade-sama, they have arrived," Shizune said. "Good." "Are you sure about this Tsunade-sama?" Shizune inquired. "SIGH, we don't have a choice Shizune." The medic-nin frowned. "Sakura-chan is going to be so sad." Tsunade looked down. "I know."_

_Knock Knock! "Come in!" Shizune yelled. Sai opened the door. They walked in. "Welcome everyone!" Tsunade smiled. "I'm glad all of you could make it!"_

"_Cut the crap!" Sasuke yelled, "Why did you call us all here?" Tsunade's smile changed into a frown. "Uchiha, you are still on my bad list!" The sannin glared at Sasuke. "I wouldn't push it if I were you!"_

"_Anyway, I was about to tell you guys why I called you all here," Tsunade had a serious look on her face. "The sound daimio has requested our help." "But why? Konoha and Sound are still enemies! We hate each other!" Sakura said. "Yeah, ugly is right… for once!" "Grr!" Sakura glared at Sai. _

"_Stop it you two!" Shizune yelled. "That is true, Sakura, we are enemies, but this matter concerns not only Sound, but all of the ninja nations!" "And what would that be?" Sai asked. _

"_Demons!" "Demons!" They all exclaimed. "Yes demons, they have reportedly destroyed entire villages." "No way!" Sakura shouted. "However, I have a theory, that these creatures are not demons at all." "Then what are they?" Kiba asked. _

"_Orochimaru's experiments!" Tsunade hissed. "What?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "On what fact do you base this theory on?" Uchiha asked. "All of the attacks have been near Orochimaru's old lair. She answered him. "Demo, I thought that place had been destroyed!" Sakura said. "It was," the blonde replied, "Some of his experiments must have survived somehow." Sai sighed. "And you want us to go there and kill them before they get to Konoha." "Exactly!" Tsunade said. "Whoa, wait a minute!" Kiba yelled, "These things have taken out entire villages, and you are only sending us?"_

"_Of course not, I have sent a letter to the Kazekage. He will be sending reinforcements to back you guys up." "Man, that's a relief!" Kiba breathed in a sigh of relief. "Scared, Kiba?" Shino smirked. "No, I just don't want to get, you know, like, DEAD!" Tsunade smiled._

"_Good, then it's agreed. You all will report to the gate at 7:00a.m." She looked at Neji. "Neji!" "Yes, Hokage-sama," he replied. "You will be the captain." He nodded. "Understood." "Good, all of you my leave except for Sasuke and Sakura." "They all bowed and left._

"_Tsunade-sama," The Hokage held up her hand. "I'm just going to get to the point. I don't know how long this mission is going to last. It could be days, weeks," she paused, "or months. I will let you choose, Sasuke, weather to stay or go." _

_Silence hit the room. Sasuke looked down. "I don't want to go back there again!" he thought. "So many horrible memories are there!" "He can't!" Sakura said inwardly. "He might not make it back in time. He wants to see the birth of his kids…Right?"_

"_I accept!" Sasuke voice broke the long silence. "WHAT? SASUKE-KUN, DID YOU HERE WHAT TSUNADE-SAMA SAID?" "I have to do this mission," Sasuke thought. "If it has anything to deal with Orochimaru…then I will personally take care of it. I shall destroy anything that snake created!" "Sasuke-kun, did you here me?" "Hn." _

"_Grr!" "Maybe you two should go home and…" "I accept." He interrupted Shizune. "SASUKE-KUN!" "Hn."_

End Flashback

"_That was three months ago…and he still hasn't returned!" _She sighed. "_And the twins are due any day now! What...what if he is?"_ She shook her head. _"NO…NO IT CAN'T BE! I WONT EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"_

"_KNOCK….KNOCK!" _She looked up. "Could it be?" Sakura dropped the bowl she was washing into the water and ran to the door. Tears poured from her eyes.

"It has to be Sasuke-kun, I know it's you!" She opened the door.

A/N Is Sasuke back? Find out next time!

P.S I know this chapter was kinda short but I will make it up. Also I will probably start updating this story once every 1-2 weeks (I'm trying to work on my drawing skills). Oh Yeah I forgot to tell you guys last time that I drew a picture for this story if you want o see it, email me. Please review! Ja-ne.


	8. Where is Sasuke? Part 2

A/N Hey, it's me again. Sorry, I know it's taken me longer to write this chapter. Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer** I don't own Naruto.

xXxXxxxxxxx

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura's eyes were filled with tears. She leaped up and hugged Sasuke.

He lost his balance and fell on the ground. Sakura's head landed on his chest. "Oh Sasuke-kun, you're alive!"

She rubbed her head on his chest. "Wha…What is this?" Sakura felt something soft. The confused woman placed her hand on the soft object and started to squeeze it.

"Ummm... Sasuke-kun, when did you grow…..BOOBIES?" Sakura raised her head. Her eyes meet a very red Hinata.

"Umm… Sakura-chan, I don't mean to be rude, but COULD YOU PLEASE STOP SQUEEZING MY BREASTS!"

The embarrassed woman quickly retracted her hand. "IM SO SORRY HINATA-CHAN!" Sakura fell on her knees and started bowing over and over again.

"Oh, it's alright, Sakura-chan." "WAHHHHHH!" "OH NO THE BOYS!" In Sakura's fit of love, she had knocked over the baby carriage.

Hinata crawled over to them. "Are they ok?" Sakura's face turned pale. "Shh, shh, little ones, it's alright."

After Hinata got done calming the boys down, she placed them back in the carriage.

"Yes, they are fine," she smiled, "They were just shaken up." Sakura sighed. "I'm glad!"

The two young women stood there in an awkward silence.

"Ummm, may we come in?" Hinata asked. Sakura blinked. "Oh how rude of me, come in and have some tea."

"That would be nice." Hinata followed Sakura into the house. "Wait right here, I will be back in a few minutes." Hinata nodded.

The emerald eyed woman walked into the kitchen and got a cup from the cabinet. Sakura poured the tea into the cup and walked back into the living room.

"Here you go!" Sakura handed the cup over to Hinata. "Thank you, Sakura-chan!" "You're welcome." She bowed and sat across from Hinata. She took a sip of the tea.

"Ummm… it's really good!" "Hn," Sakura replied unenthusiastic tone. Hinata could not believe her ears. Sakura said "Hn!" In all of the years she had known Sakura, she had never said "Hn". Something must be wrong with her. That was the only conclusion the lavender eyed woman could come up with.

"Umm… Sakura-chan is something wr…." "So is Naruto on another mission?" Sakura changed the subject.

Hinata blinked. "Umm… no, he's with Jiraiya-sama." Sakura's eyes widen. "JIRAIYA!" She yelled.

"Yeah, they said something about doing research." "RESEARCH MY ASS!" Sakura blurted out.

"What did you say Sakura-chan?" Sakura put a hand over her mouth. "Oh nothing forget about it." She gave Hinata a fake smile.

"Hinata my I ask you something?" "Sure." "Do you really trust Naruto with Jiraiya?" The young mother smiled. "Yes, why shouldn't I?"

Sakura sweat dropped. "Oh never mind." _"Oh Hinata-chan, you believe in Naruto to much!" _The cherry blossom shook her head.

"Umm Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked shyly. "Yes?" "There's something wrong with you, isn't there?"

Sakura looked down. "Please tell me what's wrong. I want to help you." Hinata begged.

A long sigh escaped Sakura's pink lips. "Yes, there is something wrong with me." She paused. "It's just that a lot of things have been on my mind lately."

"Like what?" "Like… will Sasuke-kun get back in time? And… will he be a good father?

"And… will I be a good mother?" Tears started to form in the corners of Sakura's eyes.

"I'M AFRAID, HINATA-CHAN… WHAT IF SASUKE-KUN IS DEAD? AND I'M LEFT ALL ALONE!"

Waterfalls of tears fell down Sakura's perclien skin.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Hinata got up and ran over to her crying friend. She placed her hand on top of Sakura's.

"Shh, don't cry, everything is going to be okay!" Sakura looked at Hinata.

"Sasuke-san will come back in time, and both of you are going to make fantastic parents! So don't worry about it, besides, worrying is bad for your health."

Sakura giggled. "I know that, Hinata-chan. I'm a medic-nin, remember?"

"Anyways, being a mother isn't easy. It takes a lot of hard work, but you can do it, Sakura-chan! BELIEVE IT!"

Now, it was Sakura's turn to sweat drop. _"I think Naruto is rubbing off on Hinata-chan!"_

"So don't cry anymore, okay?" Sakura wiped away her tears. "I won't, thank you, Hinata-chan." She smiled back. "No problem!"

xXxxxXxxxXX

"Man, it's been three whole months!" Sai complained as the six young ANBU leaped from tree to tree.

"How many more of those things do we have to kill!" "Until we destroy them all, Sai," Neji replied, "That is our mission."

Sai pouted. "But there hasn't been an attack in two weeks!" Neji turned his head and looked and Sai.

"He's right, Neji," Kiba butted in. "Don't you think it's about time we started to head back home?"

"NO!" Sasuke yelled. "There are more out there somewhere… waiting." His voice was low and foreboding.

"Sasuke-kun," Lee whispered. "You two can go back if you want to, but I'm staying!"

"Geez Sasuke, if you want us to stay just say so." Sai said with a smirk. Sasuke looked at Sai. "Whatever."

The young men continued to leap threw the tree. "_I have to… I have to kill them all!" _Sasuke thought to himself._ "It's the least I can do for... Mochi!"_

**Flashback**

"_That's enough training for today, Sasuke-kun!" Orochimaru said with a smirk. _

_Beads of sweat dipped down Sasuke's face. "No, I'm not ready to quit yet!" He slowly stood up. His hands were shaking from pain as he held the sword in his hands._

"_AHHH!" He charged Orochimaru. "Foolish boy!" Sasuke swung his sword at the snake. He easily dodged it. The sound-nin kicked Sasuke right in the stomach._

_The force of the kick sent Sasuke flying into a well placed tree. Cough! Blood slowly dripped from his mouth._

"_SASUKE-KUN!" Kabuto ran over to Sasuke. "Are you all right, Sasuke-kun?" The young Uchiha did not answer. His eyes were void of any life. _

"_I think I was too rough on him, ne Kabuto?" The medic-nin glared at Orochimaru. _

"_Clean him up and take him to the Medical ward." "Hai, Orochimaru-sama!" The snake disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "After the smoke cleared, Kabuto gently picked up Sasuke. _

_He sighed. "Sasuke-kun, why do you try so hard? Is it really worth it?" The sliver haired ninja cleaned and healed Sasuke's wounds. _

"_There, that should do it!" Kabuto smiled, satisfied with his work. "He should wake up in a few hours." He stared into the face of the avenger. "Sweet dreams, Sasuke-kun."_

_He smiled and walked out of the room. Meanwhile, Sasuke was not having sweet dreams._

"_OKAA-SAN, OTOU-SAN!" little Sasuke yelled at the top of his lungs. "NII-SAN, WHY!" Itachi stared at his little brother. "To test my capacity." "WHY NII-SAN, WHY!"_

_Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. A single tear slid down his face. He reached up and touched the tear. "Why?" he said with all of the hate in his heart._

_Suddenly, Sasuke heard a small bumping noise. "What was that?" He slowly lifted himself up. "Ouch!" A sharp pain hit his ribs. "Orochimaru is going to pay dearly for that!"_

_After a few more minutes, he was able to completely get off of the bed. Sasuke slowly walked in the direction the noise had come from. He kneeled down. "It looks like a… BALL?"_

_He picked up the rainbow colored ball. "Where the hell did this ball come from!"_

"_Hey… hey, you found my ballie!" chirped a little blue eyed boy. _

_Sasuke looked into the boys eyes. They were so… innocent. An innocence that Sasuke had lost many years ago._

"_My I have my ballie back, pwetty please?" The little boy gave Sasuke the big eyed puppy dog look. Even the often stoic Uchiha Sasuke had to admit that the boy was… cute._

"_Here." Sasuke tossed the ball over to the boy. He caught it. "Thank you!" The happy boy smiled. _

_He nodded and started to leave, until he felt something tugging on his pants._

_Sasuke looked down. "Hey… hey, will you play with me?" "Grr!" Uchiha growled. "Sorry kid, but I don't have time to, I have to get stronger!" _

"_Why?" the boy asked innocently._

"_To defeat my brother!"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because he killed our clan!"_

"_Why?" _

_Sasuke's patience was starting to wear thin. "Look kid, I don't have time for this. Go play with your Mom and Dad!"_

_The boy looked down. "I don't have a Mommy or Daddy." His voice was sad and low._

_Sasuke felt a little bit sorry for the boy. "We are the same." The dark haired boy thought to himself. _

"_Hey kid, what's your name?" The boy perked up. "Chibihana Mochi!" He yelled with pride. "Yours?" "Uchiha Sasuke." "It's nice to meet you Sasuke onii-san!" _

"_Onii-san!" Sasuke blinked. "Yuppies, from now on you're going to be my big brother!" Mochi hugged Sasuke's leg. He sweat dropped. _

"_There you are little one!" Kabuto appeared in the door way. "You found him Sasuke-kun. We have been looking for this boy all morning!"_

_Kabuto kneeled down and extended his hands out to Mochi. "Now come here little one, it's time to go back into our cell." _

"_NO!" The blue eyed boy stuck his tongue out at Kabuto. Sasuke smirked. "Little brat!" A vein popped out of Kabuto's head._

"_It's alright Kabuto, he's with me." "Sasuke-kun?" Mochi smiled at his new big brother. "Sigh, fine, I guess we will have to find another little mouse." Kabuto thought inwardly._

_He left. "Thank you, nii-san!" Sasuke nodded. "Come on, let's get some food. "YAYAYAYAY!" Mochi squealed._

_From that day on, Sasuke and Mochi were very close. Sasuke even found some time to play with his "little brother". Everything seemed a little bit brighter to Sasuke until…_

"_Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto's scream interrupted Sasuke's and Orochimaru's training session. _

"_What?" "One of the experiments escaped! It's killing everything in sight!" "DAMN IT, MOCHI IS IN THERE!"_

_With inhuman speed, Sasuke made it back to the lair in mere seconds. He could hear people screaming all around him. The air was humid with the smell of blood._

"_MOCHI!" Sasuke yelled. "Onii-san!" Mochi was playing in the hallway as if nothing was happening at all. _

"_YAYAYAY are you ready to play onii-s--" Out of nowhere, a pair of white fangs ripped Mochi's little arm off. Sasuke could not believe his eyes. He was so so ANGRY!_

"_MOCHI!" Sasuke made those infamous hand seals. "CHIDORI!" He charged the beast. His hand went right though the demons head. Blood and brain matter scattered though out the hallway._

"_Onii-san." Mochi whispered. Sasuke ran over to him. "Don't talk!" Mochi smiled. "I'm glad I got to play with you big bro..." Mochi drafted off into entity._

"_MOCHI!" Sasuke shook him violently. "MOCHI!" "Oh well, don't feel too bad, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru smirked. "I can always get you a new little boy to play with."_

_Sasuke gave Orochimaru a death glare. "Kabuto, if the maids are still alive, make them clean up this mess!"_

"_Yes, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto turned and looked down at Sasuke. He was holding the dead boy's body close to his heart. _

"_Poor Sasuke-kun, he had finally found something that made him… happy. Kabuto walked away. _

"_I could not protect you, Mochi. I… I am sorry." He gently laid the fallen lad's body back down. Sasuke picked up the ball that Mochi had loved so much. _

"_At least you will have someone to play with you up there. Sasuke laid the ball back beside its deceased owner._

**End Flashback**

"Mochi!" Sasuke whispered. Neji stopped. "Why did you stop Neji?" Lee asked.

"Look down!" Hyuuga said in a serious tone. All of the young men looked down.

"It... It... looks like…" "Blood!" Sasuke narrowed his eyes. One by one they leaped down from the trees.

"It's all over the place!" Kiba yelled. "Byakugan!" Neji activated his blood limit.

"Do you see something Neji?" Lee inquired. "Yes, there's something 25 meters away from here!"

"Let's go!" Sasuke shouted. "Wait Uchiha!" "What?" "It's moving." Neji replied.

"Do you think it knows that we are here?" Shino asked. "Yes!" Hyuuga answered back.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sasuke started to take off. "Wait, Sasuke!" Shino said.

"What now?" "If it knows that we are here, that means it could be leading us into a trap!" "Shino is right, Uchiha!" Sasuke glared at Neji.

"I don't care! While we here are just standing around, that thing could be killing more people!" The Sharingan master ranted.

"He's got you there, Neji!" Sai said. The coffee-colored man sighed. "Alright, let's go!"

The team followed the creature deep into the forest, until they reached a cave.

"It's in there!" "Arf… arf!" Akamaru started to tremble. "What's wrong, boy?" The dog's trembling continued.

"Kiba, you and Akamaru stay here. The rest of us will go into the cave," Neji ordered.

"Hai!" Kiba petted Akamaru on his head. "Let's go." They went into the cave. "Man, it's dark in here!"

"It's a cave, Sai." Shino pointed out. "Baka, I know that!" The artist kneeled down. "There has to be a piece of wood somewhere… AHA!" He picked up the stick with triumph.

Sai walked over to Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke, do you think you could use one of your fireballs to set this stick on fire?" Sasuke groaned. He then performed some hand seals. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

"Hey, watch it; you nearly burned my hand off!" Sai yelled. "OOPS!" Sasuke smirked.

CRASH! "What was that?" "It stopped," Neji replied. "Come on, let's hurry!" They ran deeper into the cave.

"Hey Lee, I don't like you that way! Stop touching my butt!" "Umm… Sai, I'm not touching you." Sai's face turned pale. "Okay, if you aren't touching me, then who is?"

Sai turned around. His face met a pair of red cat-like eyes. "OH SHIT!" "Roar!" The monster swung at Sai. He fell on the ground.

"KONOHA SENPU!" The creature blocked Lee's kick with one paw. He back flipped. "This one is stronger than the other ones!" "GRRR!" The cat looking monster ran towards Lee.

"KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!" "GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" The monster was consumed with flames. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun!" Lee gave him a "nice guy" pose. "Hn."

"Let's get out of here!" Sai yelled. "Hold on!" "What is it Shino?" "We followed the creature inside the cave, correct?" "Yeah, you're point being…?" Sai said.

"How did it get behind us?" "Shino's right!" Lee said. "Something funny's going on!" "This has trap written all over it," Sasuke narrowed his eyes/.

"It looks like the experiments are getting smarter!" Neji said. "Oh great," Sai replied sarcastically. "We should keep going!" They all nodded.

Everything was quiet… too quiet. Then the cave started to shake. "The cave is collapsing!" "RUN!" the team captain shouted.

"AHH!" Shino screamed. "Shino!" Something had stabbed him in his right shoulder. Blood oozed from the fresh wound. "Are you all right?" Lee asked. "I'm fine, let's keep going." Suddenly, three pairs of red eyes appeared in front of them.

"Shit!" Sasuke cursed. "We don't have time for this!" The monsters launched at them "SHIT!" Then out of nowhere, the cave floor collapsed. "AHHH!" They all fell through.

"Shit, there's nothing to grab on to!" Sasuke hit the ground hard. Pain spread throughout his entire body. A flash of green and pink entered his mind.

"SA… KU… RA…!"

xxXxXXXxXXXxX

Hinata had came and gone. Night started to fall on Konoha. Sakura sat by herself at the dinner table.

"Sigh, another meal with out Sasuke-kun!" She sighed again. "Oh well." Sakura got up from the table and put the dishes in the sink. She then walked outside.

The soon-to-be mother looked up at the stars. "A shooting star!" Sakura closed her eyes.

"Oh please let Sasuke-kun come back in time!" She opened her eyes. "Please!"

She sighed. The pink haired woman started to walk towards the house. "AHH!" A sharp pain hit her.

"OH NO, IT CAN'T BE!" She looked down at the ground. "MY WATER BROKE!"

"AHHHH!" Another sharp pain hit her. She collapsed on the porch. "I… I CAN'T MOVE!" Sakura began to cry.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" "……." No reply.

"SASUKE-KUN, HELP ME!"

A/N Is Sasuke dead?...Will someone help poor Sakura find out next time!

P.S I hope that this chapter makes up for chapter 7. Please review!


	9. Where is Sasuke? Part 3

A/N Hey what's up? Wow you guys really wanna know what's going to happen next huh? Well here it comes!

**Disclaimer** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

The night was young, and our favorite silver haired ninja was bored. Kakashi gracefully jumped from roof top to roof top.

"Sigh!" He landed on a certain roof. The copy nin started to pull out his precious _Make Out Paradise_ novel.

"Sigh, man I really need to get a girl friend." "SOMEONE HELP ME!" "What was that?" He waited for a few seconds.

"Oh, it was probably the wind." He shrugged and started reading his book. "SASUKE-KUN, HELP ME!"

"That's wasn't the wind, that voice sounded like Sakura's!" "SASUKE-KUN, PLEASE HELP ME!"

"Oh no she's in trouble!" Kakashi dashed off to the Uchiha district.

* * *

Tears poured out of Sakura's eyes. "I can't move!" She struggled to get on her knees. "AHH IT HURTS SO MUCH!"

Sakura started to crawl back into the house. "I… have to get to the phone!" "AH!" Other pain hit her in the side. She collapsed.

In that moment, Sakura realized three things:

She could not move.

The floor was very dirty.

And giving birth sucks balls.

"WHERE ARE YOU, SASUKE-KUN?" Suddenly, the desperate woman heard a knock on the front door.

"Knock… Knock!" Sakura smiled. "IS IT SASUKE-KUN?" "Sakura, are you alright?" Her smile faded. "It's Kakashi-senpai."

"SAKURA, SAY SOMETHING!" "KAKASHI-SENPAI, I CANT MOVE! THE TWINS ARE COMING!"_ "Oh no!" _Kakashi thought.

"HOLD ON, IM COMING IN!" The one-eyed ninja made a fist. "BAM!" He knocked the door down.

"SAKURA… SAKURA!" Kakashi's eyes darted all over the room. "Over here!" Sakura waved at him.

"SAKURA!" He raced over to her side. "KAKASHI-SENPAI!" Sakura wrapped her arms around Kakashi's neck. "I WAS SO SCARED!" She started to cry again.

"It's okay, Sakura. I'm here now!" He petted her on the head. "Come on I'll take you to the hospital." She looked up at him. "Thank you!" He smiled. He picked her up bridal- style. Kakashi ran with lighting speed to the hospital.

* * *

"_NII-SAN WHY!" _

"_Foolish little brother… if you want to kill me… then hate, spite… and survive pathetically, run and run… and cling desperately to life."_

"_NII-SAN!"_

Sasuke's eyes shot open. "AGH!" Pain spread thought out his body.

"I…I am alive! But how?" "Uchiha Sasuke." Suddenly, a figure in a black cloak appeared.

"Who are you?" "……." "Answer me!" Sasuke roared. "Who I am is not important."

"Did you save me?" The cloaked figure nodded. "Why?" "Because you are needed." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Needed for what?"

"To kill."

"To kill who?"

"Your children."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "What in the hell are you talking about!"

"You must kill your children!" The figure almost yelled.

"Yeah dude I'm not deaf I heard you, but why in the hell would I kill my own kids!"

"Because they will cause the end of the world!" "That's nonsense!" "No, their fate is written in the stars. As we speak, your wife is giving birth."

"_Sakura… she's all alone,"_ Sasuke thought to himself.

"Will you or will you not kill your children?" He was loosing patience. "Look if you believe in the stars so much, why don't you kill them yourself!"

The cloaked man was speechless. "Well… they can only be killed by your hands alone."

"WHY?"

"Because you killed them before."

"That's impossible, how could I have killed them before, they have not been born yet!" "Will you or will you not kill them!" Sasuke looked up into the man's face.

"NEVER!"

"Then I have no choice." He pulled out a sword. "I have to kill you."

Sasuke smirked. "I'd like to see you try!" He tried to stand up. The man extended his hand towards Sasuke.

"What did you do to me? I... I can't move!" The cloaked man walked slowly towards Sasuke. He pointed his sword at Sasuke's chest.

"_Shit, this is really it, I'm going to die!"_

* * *

"AHH!" Push, Sakura, Push!" Tsunade yelled.

"NO!"

"SAKURA, PLEASE, YOU HAVE TO!" Shizune begged.

"NO, I AM NOT PUSHING NOT UNTIL SASUKE-KUN GETS HERE!" Sakura screamed.

Tsunade sighed. "Hey, watch over her!" She ordered a nurse. "Hai, Tsunade-sama."

"Shizune, we need to talk." She nodded. The two women went outside the DR.

"What are we going to do, Tsunade-sama? Sakura-chan won't push! At this rate she and the twins could…"

Tsunade glared at Shizune. "I won't let that happen!" Tsunade clenched her fist.

"But how are we going to get Sakura-chan to push?" Shizune inquired.

"Hmmmmm." The Hokage thought for a while. "AHA!" "What is it Tsunade-sama?" The blond woman smirked. "I have an idea."

* * *

"SAKURA...SAKURA!" Tsunade busted though the door. Sakura slowly opened her eyes.

"Look what the cat dragged in!" Sasuke appeared behind Tsunade.

Sakura's eyes widened "S... SASUKE-KUN!" "Hn." Sakura smiled.

"Is it really you?" "What, are you blind?" Sasuke smirked. "Oh Sasuke-kun, it really **is** you!" "Hn!"

"Sasuke-kun, I'm in labor!" "So?" He replied nonchalantly.

"SO... SO HOLD MY HAND!" She yelled. Sasuke sighed and walked over to Sakura.

"Hehehe I think she is falling for it, Tsunade-sama" Shizune whispered.

"Shh… be quiet!" Tsunade put her hand on Shizune mouth.

"Sorry!" She mumbled.

Sasuke held Sakura's hand. She blushed. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun!" "You're welcome."

"Now Sakura, you have to push!" Tsunade ordered.

Sakura smirked. "I would Tsunade-sama, if this was Sasuke-kun!"

Tsunade stated to sweat. "What…What are you talking about? The brat is right there holding your hand!"

"Yeah Sakura, I'm right here! What are you stupid?" She stated to squeeze "Sasuke's" hand.

"You are not Sasuke-kun! The Sasuke-kun I know would never willingly hold my hand." "Sasuke, Tsunade, and Shizune stared to sweat profusely.

"And he would never say 'You're welcome.' Isn't that right Kakashi-senpai?" They all sighed. "POOF!" Kakashi changed back into his original form.

"You got me Sakura." Kakashi looked at her. "Why did you guys try to trick me?" Sakura was very very angry.

"Because you wouldn't push!" Tsunade yelled.

"I already told you I'm not pushing… not until Sasuke-kun gets here!"

"SAKURA, DON'T BE FOOLSH!" Sakura was in shock. She had never heard Kakashi yell like that before.

"DO YOU THINK SASUKE WANTS TO COME BACK AND SEE YOU AND THE TWINS DEAD?"

Sakura looked down. "No," she whispered. The silver haired ninja gently cupped Sakura's cheek.

"Then push, please Sakura." Kakashi's face was filled with concern.

"Sigh! Alright!"

"Good!"

"On one condition!" Sakura smirked.

"What?" Kakashi cocked and eyebrow.

"Will you hold my hand?" She asked innocently.

He chuckled. "Sure!"

Tsunade smiled. "Alright people, let's get this party started!" The nurses' sweat dropped.

* * *

"Goodbye!" Sasuke closed his eyes. Suddenly, he felt something covering his body. "_What in the world?" _He opened his eyes.

"It's… SAND!" The sand had stopped the word from piercing Sasuke. "There's only one person that could do this!" He looked up.

"Gaara!" "Hn" The Kazekage replied with a smirk. "You fool, what are you doing? Let me go this instant, I have to kill him!"

"SABAKU-KYU!" Tons of sand surrounded the cloaked man. "AHHH!" He screamed on in agony.

"LET ME GO NOW BEFORE…!" "SABAKU-SOSO!" "AHHH!" Blood and guts showered the caves walls.

Gaara looked at Sasuke. "What was that about?"

"Oh nothing, just some dude that wanted me to kill my children." Sasuke said sarcastically.

Gaara cocked and eyebrow. "Okay?"

Gaara picked up Sasuke bridal style. "Hey what in the Hell..."

"Hold on!" "SABAKU-FUYU!" A mound of sand appeared. It carried them outside.

"SASUKE!" Neji, Sai, Lee, Kiba, Shino, and Lee all ran towards Sasuke.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Lee hugged Sasuke. He sweated dropped. "Lee, that's enough, can't you see that he is injured?" Neji said.

"Oh, Sorry, Sasuke-kun." He bowed. "Hn."

"We should go home now and report to the Hokage." Shino said.

They all nodded.

"Ummm… Gaara?" Sasuke said in a low voice.

"Hn?" He replied.

"Then…"

"You don't have to say it, Sasuke, I know." Sasuke almost smiled. "Yeah."

Gaara smirked. "Besides, seeing your face when I picked you up was thanks enough."

"GRRR… WHATEVER!" Sasuke growled.

"HAAHAHAHAHAHAH!" All of them (expect of Sasuke, Shino, and Gaara of course) busted out in laughter.

After a few more minutes, the young ANBU headed home.

* * *

15 hours later…..

Gaara opened the hospital door. Lee and Neji held Sasuke up by his arms.

"SASUKE-SAN!" A nurse shouted. "SAKURA-SAN IS…" I know, tell me where she is!"

She nodded, "Follow me"

* * *

"PUSH, SAKURA, PUSH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"COME ON SAKURA, YOU CAN DO IT!" Tsunade inspired her.

"I'M TRYING!" She squeezed down on Kakashi's hand as hard as she could.

"I can't feel my hand!" Kakashi started to cry.

"GRRR SASUKE, THAT BASTARD, HE DID THIS TO ME WHERE IS HE!"

"HEY, I HEARD THAT!" Sakura could not believe her eyes.

"SASUKE-KUN!" "Hn." She started to cry. "It's really you!"

"_Good, now I can give my hand a break!"_ Kakashi mentally sighed.

Neji and Lee carried Sasuke to Sakura's side. "SASUKE YOU'RE HURT!" "Hn!"

"SAKURA, COME ON, ONE MORE PUSH AND THE FIRST ONE WILL COME OUT!"

"Sasuke-kun, will you hold my hand?" Sasuke looked at her like she was stupid. "Hn."

"AHAHAHAHA, THAT'S MY SASUKE-KUN!"

Sakura pushed with all of her might.

'WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" "ITS OUT, IT'S OUT!" Shizune yelled.

The nurses quickly took the baby a way.

"OK SAKURA, ONE MORE!" She nodded. "OK!" Again Sakura pushed as hard as she could.

Tsunade smiled. "Yayay!" Her smile disappeared. "Tsunade-sama the baby is not…" "IS NOT WHAT?" Sakura yelled.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan" Shizune reassured Sakura. "Everything is fine."

Tsunade smacked the baby on the butt. "Why isn't she crying?" Shizune asked.

"I don't know." Tsunade smacked her again. "……" Still no reply. The Goidame looked into the babies eyes. She hand a blink look on her face." "_Those eyes!"_ Tsunade thought to herself.

"She's breathing and everything looks okay," Shizune said. "I know." "Maybe she just doesn't cry."

"I guess you are right, Shizune." Tsunade handed the baby off to one of the nurses.

"WHEN CAN I SEE MY BABIES?" "In a few minutes, Sakura-chan, the nurses are cleaning them up," Shizune answered.

A few minutes later, the nurses gently handed the twins over to Sakura.

"My babies!" Sakura's smile lit up the whole room. The twins were beautiful. The boy had midnight black hair and light green eyes. The girl had midnight black hair, but had onyx eyes.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, they are so kawaii!" "Hn."

"Congrats, Uchiha!" Neji smirked. Sai moved over towards Sakura. He stared and the twins for a while. Finally, he looked up and said…

"Thank Kami-sama they don't look like you… UGLY!"

Sakura calmly handed the twins over to Shizune. Then she picked up the IV machine.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, BAKA!" She threw the machine at Sai. He leaped out of the way.

'DAMN UGLY!"

"GRRR… SAI!"

"WAHHHHHHHHHH!" The boy stated to cry.

"LOOK WHAT YOU TWO DID!" Tsunade barked.

They looked down. "We're sorry!"

Everyone sweat dropped. "Hey, you two didn't name them yet!" Lee said.

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding us, Lee-san." "No problem, Sakura-san!" Lee gave her a "nice guy" pose.

"Umm… let's see that was that boys name that we came up with?

"Fuji?"

"Sanoji no ummm…"

"Sanosuke, yeah, that's it, Uchiha Sanosuke!"

"Mochi." Sasuke's voice came out of nowhere. "What did you say, Sasuke-kun?" "We can call him Mochi as well."

"Awww… that's a cute name, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura smiled.

"So his name will be Uchiha Mochi Sasuke!"

"Ok, now what about the girl?"

"Oh… oh" Lee jumped up and down. "I know one, I know one!" "What?" "Lotus."

"That's a really pretty name, Lee-san." He blushed. "I'm glad you like it Saku--"

"No, no," Tsunade interrupted. "What about Mai?

"Ayame!" Neji said

"Sora!" Kiba said.

"No, Tsuki!" Shizune yelled.

"Momoko!" Shino said. They started fighting.

Sasuke sweat dropped. "_I guess_ _that I will have to come up with a name for her._"

"Funaho!" Sasuke voice stopped the fighting.

"FUNAHO!" They all exclaimed.

Sakura smiled. "Uchiha Funaho it is... ummm I guess we could give her a middle name as well."

Before that stated fighting again Sasuke said, "Motoko."

"Where did you get those names from Sasuke-kun? Sakura asked.

"From my mother and father."

"Awwww, Sasuke-kun, that's so sweet." He sweet dropped.

"Ok then, everyone get out, Sakura needs her rest." They nodded. "Kakashi-senpai.."

He turned around. "Thank you!" "He smiled. "Good night Sakura." Kakashi and the others left.

"Oi, Uchiha!" Sasuke looked up at the Hokage. "You need to be healed." Before he knew it, Tsunade had thrown him across her shoulder.

"HEY!" "Hey nothing, you can barely walk!" Sakura watched as Tsunade carried Sasuke out of the room.

"Hahahahahaha, Hinata-chan was right. Everything turned out okay." She smiled at looked at the sleeping twins. "I wonder what's going to happen when we get home."

A/N: YAYAY Sasuke did not die! And he got to be there to see the twins being born yayayaya!" Well I hope yall enjoyed this chapter. I would like to thank my beta. She is sweet. Please review!"

P.S. I would like to know who is the leader of Akatsuki. I have heard some crazy rumors. If yall know please tell me! Ja. Matta!


	10. I Want Some Mlik TOO!

A/N hey what's up its me! Welcome to chapter 10! I hope that yall will enjoy it;) and thanks for all of the reviews 52 whoo hoooo!

**Disclaimer** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Knock…Knock!" "Come in!" Sakura said in a hushed voice. Tsunade opened the door. "Oh, good after noon Tsunade-sama." Sakura bowed.

The sanin smiled. "How are you today Sakura?" "I'm fine." She replied. "Good." Tsunade looked over towards the twins. The little angels were sound asleep.

"The look peaceful." Tsunade said. "Yes, I have not heard a peep out of them all afternoon."

"Hmm." The blonde woman placed a hand under her chin. "What is it Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked. "Oh nothing just thinking to myself."

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Our favorite ramen eater yelled. "BE QUIET GAKI!" Tsunade glared at Naruto.

"Heheheh…sorry." He laughed nervously. Hinata sweat dropped. Naruto ran over to Sakura. He gave her a huge hug.

"I'm so happy for you Sakura-chan!" Sakura started to turn blue. "N...naruto I can't breathe! She struggled for air.

"Naruto-kun let go she can't breathe!" Hinata yelled. "Sorry!" He let go of her. Sakura gasped for air. "Sakura-chan are you ok?" Hinata asked. "I…think…so." She replied in between breathes.

"Oh Sakura-chan, your twins are beautiful." Naruto picked them up. "Naruto-kun be careful!" Hinata warned.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan, I think I know how to hold babies." For some reason, Naruto started to spin.

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING NARUTO!" Tsunade roared.

"They are sleeping, so I'm trying to wake them up!" He explained. The blonde man lifted them up high in the air, and started to spin faster.

"NARUTO PLEASE STOP!" Sakura yelled. He kept on spinning.

"Naruto, you are going to make them sick!" The Hokage said.

"Look obaa-chan, I know what I'm doing!" The twins slowly started to open their eyes. "See its working!" He went faster and faster.

"NARUTO PLEASE STOP YOU ARE GOING TO DROP THEM!" Sakura begged. "Sakura-chan, I'm not going to dr…"

Suddenly, Funaho slipped out of Naruto's hands. "FUNAHO!" Sakura yelled. Naruto tried to grab her, but she slipped out of his hands.

"Oh no!" Hinata gasped. The tiny infant flew over her terrified mother. "CATCH HER TSUNADE-SAMA!" They all yelled.

The old woman jumped and almost caught her, but she did not jump high enough. She landed in defeat.

"_DAMN THESE BIG BOOBS OF MINE!"_ She cursed inwardly. "MY BABY!" Funaho's head was seconds away from hitting the ground, when…

"POOF!" Kakashi appeared out of nowhere. The baby landed on his chest. He quickly grabbed her with his free hand.

"KAKASHI!" They all yelled in unison.

"I did not know babies could fly." He said sarcastically.

"KAKASHI-SENPAI, YOU SAVED FUNAHO!" Sakura yelled. He walked over to sakura and gently handed the baby over to her.

"Thank you so much!" The cheery bloom cried tears of joy as she held her baby close to her heart.

"Yeah Kakashi-sensei, you saved my butt!" Naruto gave him thumps up. The silver haired man sweat dropped.

'GRRR NARUTO YOU ALMOST KILLED FUNAHO!" Sakura glared at him. He looked down.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan; I just wanted to play with them." He said in a sad tone of voice.

Sakura sighed.

"I forgive you." He perked up. "YAYAYAYY!" Naruto jumped up and down. Sakura sweat dropped.

"Besides, how could I be mad at someone that still acts like a child?" He stopped and pointed at Sakura.

"Hey what's that suppose to mean?" "HAHAHAH!" Everyone (expect for Naruto) laughed.

"WHAAAAA!" Sanosuke crying stopped the laughter. "What should I l do? Naruto asked. "Give him to Sakura-chan Naruto-kun." Hinata replied. "Ok." The blue eyed man handed the crying infant to his mother.

"Aww come here Sanosuke. The boy kept on crying. He stretched out his hands towards Funaho.

"I think he wants to be closer to his sister." Kakashi said. "Yeah I think you are right." Sakura moved the babies closer together. Sanosuke finally stopped crying. He kissed Funaho on the cheek.

"AWWW!" The women said on cue. "That's so sweet!" Hinata smiled. "Yeah Sano-kun loves his little sissy!" Naruto grinned.

Sakura smiled widen. "They seem to get along." Tsunade said. "Even when they were in the womb." "Yup, I'm so happy!" The new mother said cheerfully.

Hinata looked over towards Kakashi. _"Is he hiding something behind his back?"_ She asked herself.

"Ummm…Kakashi-senpai?" He looked at her. Hinata pointed to his left hand. "Ummmm…are you hiding something?"

Kakashi blushed. "Well…ummmm not really." He removed his hand from his side. Sakura's eyes sparkled. "COSMOS FLOWERS!" She exclaimed.

"I got them for you….you know to celebrate the birth of the twins." She smiled at him. "Thank you Kakashi-senpai."

Sakura lifted herself up and kissed Kakashi on the cheek. His blushed deepen. "You're very welcome.

"Hehehe!" Naruto laughed. "Kakashi-sensei you sly fox." The wanna be Hokage winked at him. The copy-nin narrowed his eye at Naruto.

"Oh stop it Naruto, Kakashi-senpai it not a prev." She stopped in mid-sentence. "Well….?"

"Come on I'm not that bad!" Kakashi yelled.

"Hahahahhah!" They all laughed.

"Hey where's Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked. "He should be here!" "He's recovering from some injuries." Tsunade replied.

"Oh is he ok?" Hinata asked. "Yeah, he should be able to leave by 3o'clock…if..."

"If want Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked.

"If he stops trying to move around and rest. Grrrr, that boy is so stubborn!" Kakashi chuckled. "He's an Uchiha what do you except?" Tsunade sighed. "That's true."

* * *

"ACHOO!" Sasuke sneezed. "Bless you, Sasuke-kun!" Shizune said. "Hn." He rubbed his nose. She smiled.

"Shizune!" Sasuke said. She looked at him. "You don't have to be in here all the time you can leave!" he said in a rude tone.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun, I can't do that!" "Why!" "Because you will try to get up again, and your body still needs rest.

"Humph, I'm fine!" He tried to sit up, but he felt a pain in his side. The Uchiha quickly laid back down.

"See I told you!" Shizune smirked. He pouted. "Whatever!" Then all of a sudden, a nurse opened the door.

"SHIZUNE-SAMA, WE NEED YOU IN THE OR NOW!" The young man yelled.

She nodded. "Ok, I will be right there!" She got up and stated to leave. Shizune stopped and looked at Sasuke.

"DON'T MOVE!" She yelled. The medic-nin ran towards the OR.

"Now that she is gone, I can finally get out of here. The Uchiha slowly got up. He started to feel pain again.

"Suck it up Sasuke!" He said out loud. Finally, he was able to get on his feet. Sasuke very slowly made his way towards the door. The dark haried open the door. He looked out.

"_Damn_!" Shizune had posted two guards outside the door. He sighed. "_Well, I can't get out_ _that way."_

"_I guess I will have to go out the window." _Sasuke started to make his way towards the window. He opened it. The young man was met with a cool breeze. He sighed.

"Here goes nothing!" Sasuke leaped on the window seal. "Oww my leg!" He complained.

"_Now let's see, I think Sakura's room is on the second floor." _Sasuke concentrated what little chakra he hands left in his feet. He slowly made his way down to the second floor. After he got down a few feet, Sasuke peeked in a window. His eyes immediately saw pink.

"_Sakura!" _He shouted mentally. Sasuke looked around the room. "_Damn!" _He cursed. _"The old cow is in there!" _

Tsunade looked towards the window. Sasuke quickly moved out of sight. "_Did she see me!" _His chakra started to fade.

"_I have to get inside fast, but I don't have enough chakra to make it back to my room!" _Then, he noticed something. "_Hey, I think I see an opened window!" _Sasuke quickly made his way to the window and jumped in. "_Man that was close!" He sighed. _

"Well, hello there young man!" Sasuke turned around. His eyes met a with old man. He appeared to be in his 80s.

"What's a nice looking young man like you doing here?" The old man purred. _"OH SHIT!"_ The Uchiha shouted mentally.

"Why don't you come a little closer? I have some Jell-O in my pocket. We can share it." The old man winked at Sasuke.

Sasuke put his hand over his mouth. "_IM GOING TO ME SICK!"_

"Aww come on now I don't bite." He paused. "Hard!" He said in a weird yet scary sexy voice.

"_HE'S JUST LIKE OROCHIMARU!"_ Sasuke started to claim back into the window. Suddenly, he collapsed and fell on his back. "_Damn I'm out of chakra!" _

"Are you alright sweet cheeks? Here let me help you." The old man grabbed his walker and gingerly made his way to the fallen Sasuke.

"_IM GOING TO GET RAPPED!"_ Sasuke cried inwardly. The old man stood over the frighten young man. His eyes were filled with lust.

"Let's eat my Jell-O together!" The old man smirked.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Sasuke screamed.

The door busted open. "OLD MAN HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? Tsunade ran over and hit the old prev on the head.

"WE DON'T RAPE PEOPLE! She roared. The old man started fake crying. "I'm sorry Tsunade-sama!" She nodded.

Tsunade looked over towards Sasuke. "AND YOU UCHIHA, I TOLD YOU TO STAY IN BED!"

"Hn!" That was his only rely. Although, he was very grateful to the "old cow" for saving his butt hole. The proud man would never admit it.

Tsunade picked up Sasuke bridal style. "Hey!" He shouted. "Be quiet!" She snapped back. "Since you won't be a good little Uchiha and stay in your room." The blonde woman paused. "I guess I will have to let you recover at home." Sasuke smirked. Uchihas always get their way. "But that means…..Naruto will have to carry you home." Tsunade smirked.

"DAMN IT!"

* * *

"Stop moving around Sasuke-teme!" Naruto shouted. "I will if you put me down!"

Sakura and Hinata sweat dropped. "Will they ever grow up?" Sakura asked Hinata. "Sigh, I wonder." The lavender eyed women continued to push Sakura in the wheelchair.

"OWW DON'T BITE ME TEME!" Naruto yelled.

The women sighed. It was going to be a long walk home.

* * *

The finally made it home. Naruto put Sasuke on the bed. "Good night Sasuke-teme!" Naruto smiled. "Dobe!" Sasuke smirked.

Sakura shook her head. "Thanks for helping us!" "No sweat Sakura-chan!" The blonde man smiled. She bowed. Naruto and Hinata went home.

"Yawn man I'm so sleepy. Sakura walked into the bed room. "Goodnight Sasuke-kun."

"Hn." She sighed. "_Typical Sasuke-kun." _She thought.

Sakura laid down. She felt something poking her shoulder. The young woman turned around. It was Sasuke!

"Are you alright Sasuke-kun?" She asked. He smirked at her and licked his lips.

"What do u want Sasuke-kun? I'm sleepy. Sasuke sweat dropped. He winked at her.

"You know what I want baby." His voice was low and Sexy.

"A glass of water?"

He sweat dropped again.

"No not that!" He moved closer to Sakura. Sasuke was about to kiss her.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sanosuke started crying.

"Oh no!" Sakura jumped up. "Tell me what you want later Sasuke-kun. I have to feed the twins!" She dashed out of the room.

Sasuke started to cry inwardly.

_"WHERE'S MY MILK!"_

Hahahahha poor Sasuke-kun did not get any "Milk" tonight. Hahahahha Oh yeah. I have something to tell you guys. I'm thinking about doing a prequel for this story. Vote and tell me should I or should I not do it. I have to warn you I'm not sure when I would be able to start it. I go to back to school very soon. Any ways tell me what you think and please review! Ja mata ;)


	11. Those Eyes

A/N Hey you guys, its me again. Well y'all voted and……I'm going to do a prequel. YAYAYAY! I should have the next first chapter done by next week. I promise. I would do it tonight, but I'm sleepy. Hehehee :) Anyway, let's get on with the show. Thank you beta!

Xxxx

10 months later…..

"WAHHHHHH!" Sakura rocked Sanosuke back and forth. "Shh… go back to sleep little one," she said in a calm voice.

"WHAAAAAA!" The baby cried even louder.

"Ring…Ring!" "Oh, not now!" Sakura yelled. "WAHHHHHH!" Sanosuke cried. "SHHH… I'm sorry, I did not mean to yell," Sakura said.

"WAHHHH!"

"GRRRR!" The young woman growled. "I can't do everything at once!"

"Ring…Ring!"

"I could really use some HELP!" Sakura glared at Sasuke's sleeping form. _"How can he sleep though all of this noise!"_

"WAHHHHH!"

"Sanosuke please be..."

"WAAAHH!" He interrupted her.

"GRR THAT'S IT!" She yelled.

Sakura moved closer to the sleeping Sasuke. She used her free hand to poke Sasuke.

"Poke!"

"……." No reply.

"Poke….Poke!"

"…….."

"GRRR WAKE UP UCHIHA!" Sakura's face turned red.

"……."

"GRR SAUKE-KUN!"

"……." Still nothing.

"WAHHHH!" Sanosuke screamed. "Oh come on baby please be…" Sakura stopped in mid sentence. She smiled mischievously. "_Hehehe, I got an idea."_

The pink haired woman held Sanosuke right beside Sasuke's ear.

"SCREAM BABY…SCREAM AS LOUD AS YOU WANT TO!" Sakura smiled maliciously.

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sanosuke screamed at the top of his lungs.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sasuke yelled and jumped up.

"WHAT IN THE HELL!" Sasuke rubbed his ear.

"Good now that you are awake, you can get the phone!" Sakura smirked.

"WHY IN THE HELL SHOULD I?" Sasuke yelled. "IM ALMOST DEAF BECAUSE OF YOU!"

A vein popped of Sakura's head. "You either get the phone, or hold Sanosuke!"

"WAHHHHHH!" Sanosuke yelled.

"_I guess I don't have much of a choice." _The Uchiha said to himself.

"I'll get the phone." He said half-heartedly. With that, Sasuke headed towards the living room.

Sakura looked down at the still crying baby.

"Good boy!" She smiled.

Xxxxx

"Ring…Ring!"

"Yeah, yeah, shut the hell up!" Sasuke mumbled as he entered the living room. He picked up the phone.

"What?" He said rudely.

"Hello Sasuke-kun!" Ino chirped.

Sasuke sweated dropped. "Oh it's you."

"O-genki desu ka? Ino asked.

"What to you want Ino?"

"Aww, come on, Sasuke-kun, let's talk, just like old times."

"We never talked before Ino, now what to you want?" Sasuke was losing his cool.

"Sigh, same old Sasuke-kun, any way I wanted to talk to Sakura. Is she there?

"Yes, hold on." He coved the phone with his hand. "Sakura!" He shouted.

"What?" She replied.

"Ino wants to talk to you!"

"Ok I will be there in a minute!"

"She's coming." He put the phone down on the table. Sakura entered the living room. Sasuke started to walk back into to the bed room.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, wait." Sakura said. He looked at her.

"I finally got Sanosuke to stop crying, but I left him in our bed room. So, don't do anything that will make him cry ok."

"Hn." Sasuke replied. He made his way down the hall.

"_That man!"_ Sakura said to herself. Sakura picked up the phone.

"Hello!"

"Hello forehead girl!" The blonde woman said in a joking way.

"Ino-pig!" Sakura smiled.

"AHAHAHAAH!" They both laughed.

"What's up Ino?"

"Don't tell me you forgot Sakura!" Ino yelled.

Sakura blinked her eyes. "Forgot what? Ino sighed. "Its girls day out remember?"

"Girls day out?" The emerald eyed woman repeated.

"Yeah today is the day where the guys take care of the kids and the girls hang out."

"Oh yeah!" Sakura put a hand on her head. "I totally forgot."

"It's okay, girl." Ino said.

"What time are we supposed to leave?" Sakura asked.

"9o'clock."

"That's 30 minutes anyway!" the pink-haired woman yelled.

"Don't worry, Sakura. You have plenty of time. Besides, we still don't know which house we're going to leave the kids in," Ino explained.

Sakura smirked. "You know, Ino, I don't think Sasuke-kun would mind if we brought all of the kids over here.

Ino's eyes widen. "Are you sure, Sakura?

Sakura's smirk grew even bigger.

"Very!"

xxxxxx

Sasuke entered the bed room. He saw Sanosuke smiling at him.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked rudely

Sanosuke winked at Sasuke.

Sasuke blinked twice. "_Did he just wink at me?"_

"GOO GOO" Sanosuke giggled. Sasuke moved back. "_Ok I'm scared now!"_ Tears started to form in the little babies eyes.

"Now don't start that!" Sasuke moved closer to the bed. "See, I'm not going anywhere." "Yayayay!" Sanosuke clapped his hands.

The Uchiha sighed. "Good baby." Sasuke laid down on the bed.

"WAHHHH!" He shot up and looked at Sanosuke. "What?" He yelled. The baby pointed at the wall. "What I don't see anything?" "Wahhh!" He kept pointing at the wall. "_Maybe he wants to go back to his crib." _ Sasuke thought.

"He sighed. "Alright come on!" He picked up Sanosuke, and went into the other room. Sasuke put him in the crib. "There!" "Goo gooo!" Sanosuke instantly crawled towards Funaho. She was lying there awake.

Sasuke looked down at his daughter. "_Her eyes_!" he said to himself. "_They look like** his** eyes_." He glared at her. Funaho continued to stare at her father.

"Why are you looking at me with those eyes?" Sasuke yelled.

"SASUKE-KUN, WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT THEM?" Sakura yelled. Sasuke glared at Sakura. "It's nothing!" He started to leave. "Hold on Sasuke-kun!" He stopped.

"Today Ino and the others are bringing the babies over here."

"What?" Sasuke shouted.

"Its girls' day out, Sasuke-kun. I need a break. Please do this for me!" She begged.

"GRRRRR!" Sasuke growled.

"PLEASE!" She gave him the big puppy dog eye look.

He frowned. "Whatever!" "YAYA!" Sakura hugged him. "I need to get ready." She raced into the bedroom.

Sasuke looked over towards the crib. "_Her eyes!"_ He left the room.

Xxxxx

"Knock…Knock!" Sakura opened the door. "Hey girl!" Ino said. "Hello Ino." Sakura smiled. "Hey Shikamaru!" Poor Shikamaru was given the task of holding the baby, and the baby stuff.

"Yeah yeah!" He replied. "Oh you can sit the stuff over there." Sakura pointed to the chair.

"Where are the others In...?" "SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto exclaimed. She sweat dropped. "Sakura-chan." Hinata smiled. She was pushing the boys in a carriage. "Hey, Hinata-chan." She waved. Soon the others arrived.

"Okay, let's go ladies!" Ino shouted. "Where are we going, Ino?" Sakura asked. "We're going to a spa. Going there to make us feel beautiful!" "That sounds great!" Tenten said.

"Do we have to go?" Hinata asked. "I don't want to leave the boys!" She looked at them. "Hinata-chan, come on have some fun. They will be okay," Ino said. Hinata sighed. "Okay…"

"Bye boys!" Ino yelled. "Remember if you smell something funky it's time to get a wipie!" Everyone sweat dropped.

"LET'S GO!" The young woman followed the enthusiastic Ino.

Sasuke closed the door. "Well boys, looks like it's up to us now," Naruto said.

"Sniff….Sniff" "What's that smell? Sai inquired. Everyone turned their heads to look at Naota. He grinned. The men started to sweat.

OH

MY

KAMI!

A/N That's it for Chapter 11. Oh my whose going to Change Naota's Dipper? Find out Next time! Please review!


	12. Sasuke's Daycare Part 1

A/N Hey y'all what's up? I went back to school this week and it wasn't so bad. I'm really worried about math though. I hate it! Anyway, here's the chapter 12 of We're back have fun!

**Disclaimer** I don't own Naruto.

Summary Five men, one diaper, who will survive?

Xxxx

Everyone's eyes peered at Naota.

"Heheheh. Boo boooie!" He giggled.

Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"Hey dobe!"

"What teme!"

"Go change your son's diaper!" He yelled.

"Hehehehhe!" Naruto laughed nervously. "No no Sasuke, you go ahead. Besides this is your home after all."

Sasuke sweat dropped.

"I'm not changing it Naruto, He's your son so get to it!" The raven-haired man yelled.

"No I don't want to!" The ramen lover whined.

"GRRRRRR WOULD ONE OF YOU CHANGE THE KIDS DIAPER BEFORE WE ALL PASS OUT!" The Sasuke look-a-like shouted.

"NO!" Naruto and Sasuke said in unison.

"_Oh how troublesome." _Shikamaru thought as he held Shikano.

"Why don't both of you change Naota's diaper?" Neji Suggested.

The Snake and the Frog glared at each other.

"What about it Sasuke-teme? Are you scared? The Kyuubi teased.

Sasuke smirked. "Hn."

Xxxxx

"We are here girls!" Ino exclaimed.

"Wow it's beautiful!"

The group of young women started at the jewel encysted door.

"Don't just stand there." Ino said. "This is just the front door, just wait until y'all see the inside!"

Ino opened the door.

"WOW!" They all exclaimed.

The spa was amazing. The ceiling fans were covered with red rubies. Inside the main hall, the desks were made from pure gold. Also in the main building, there was a giant crystal swan waterfall.

"This place is amazing Ino!" Sakura yelled.

"Hehehe, yup!" She grinned.

"Umm, Ino-chan." Hinata said in a quite tone of voice.

"Yes, Hinata-chan." She replied.

"Ummm this place looks kinda expensive. How are you going to pay for it?"

Ino wrapped her arm around Hinata's shoulder.

"Hinata-chan, don't worry about it." She smiled.

"Umm ok." Hinata smiled back.

"Besides, I only had to take away Shika-kun's allowance for two years" The blonde woman mumbled.

"What was that Ino-chan?"

"Oh nothing lets go!"

So, Konoha's most beautiful flowers traveled deeper into the spa.

Xxxxx

"Ready, Sasuke?" Naruto inquired.

"Yeah." Sasuke pulled out a kunai.

"Sasuke-teme, what are you going to do with that?"

"What do you think baka? I'm going to used it to cut of the diaper!"

Neji, Shikamaru, and Sai sweated dropped.

"Oh ok!" Naruto said.

"Hold it!" Sai yelled.

"What?" Naruto and Sasuke shouted in unison.

"You two are so stupid."

"Grrrr, what was that you Sasuke-teme wanna be!" The ramen lover yelled.

"Shut-up dickless wonder!"

"Grrr why you!"

Naruto jumped on top of Sai.

"GET OFF OF ME, IM NOT GAY!"

The two young men rolled around on the floor.

"_Oh how troublesome_." Shikano thought as he sucked on his bottle.

"Would you two stop!" Neji shouted. "Y'all are going to knock the milk off of the…"

"CRASH!"

Milk splattered all over Naruto and Sai.

"Look at what you did baka!" Sai raged.

"It was not my fault you…" Naruto felt something pulling on his pants leg. It was Tenji, he grinned.

He looked down. It was Tenji, he grinned. All of the babies had gathered around the two men

"Oh hey there do you guys want to play!" Naruto smiled.

The babies started at Sai and Naruto hungrily.

"Umm Naruto, I don't think they want to play." Sai said.

The little sweet hearts started to crawl closer and closer to them.

"I'm getting scared." Naruto said out loud.

"Me to man."

Sai and Naruto held on to each other.

"Bad babies bad babies!" The blonde man yelled.

They kept coming closer and even closer.

"We're going to die!" Sai yelled.

"Heheheehe Milk!"

A/n oh my oh my what are Naruto and Sai going to do? And will someone ever change Naota's diaper? Fine out next time. Hey yeah I know this chapter was short put I promise I will make it up. I'm kinda tried from school. Anyway, please review!


	13. Sasuke's Daycare Part 2

Hey y'all it's me. Guess what... I finally got a job YAYAYY! I'm so happy. Anyway, let's get on with the story! It's time to get down and boogie:) Oh yeah, thank you beta!

**Disclaimer** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Bump…Bump!" 

Naruto and Sai could hear their hearts beats thought their chest. Beads of sweat slowly ran down their faces. They stared into the eyes of the enemy. **"**_Ok," _The blonde man thought. _"Sanosuke-kun and Funaho-chan are near Sai. Tenji, Koji, and Hideki are in front of me, and Kai and Shikano are in the middle." _Naruto gulped. _"WE'RE SURROUNDED!" _He mentally screamed.

"_What are they doing?"_ Sai thought. "_They are just sitting there looking at us."_

This staring contest continued for five minutes. Until all of a sudden, Tenji lifted up his pacifier and said.

"GOO GOOO GOO GO!" (Translation: Ninja Babies Attack!)

The little devils pounced on Naruto and Sai. "AHHHH!" the two grown men screamed. Tenji grabbed his father by the neck. While, Hideki and Koji tried to wrap their tiny arms around Naruto's leg. "HELP ME SAI!" he yelled.

"IM SORTA BUSY RIGHT NOW!" Sai had his own problems. Shikano had some way crawled up Sai's arm. He stared licking the milk off. "EWWWW BABY SPIT!" The artist yelled. Meanwhile, Sanosuke had made his way up Sai's leg. The little Uchiha started humping it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sai yelled.

Sai shook his leg violently. Trying and failing to get Sanosuke of off his leg. "HE WON'T COME OFF DAMN IT!" "Heheheehehh!" The baby giggled. Sanosuke licked his lips. "Eww!" The dark haired man turned and glared at Sasuke.

"HEY SASUKE, GET YOUR GAY SON OFF OF MY LEG!" The Sharingan user narrowed his eyes.

"He's not gay!" Sasuke yelled. "He's just…um…confused." Sai sweat dropped.

"Like I said….get you gay son off of me!" He exclaimed. "Damn it!" Uchiha cussed under his breath. Sasuke sighed and started to perform hand signs. Neji's eyes widened. "No Uchiha, don't!" The coffee haired man shouted.

"KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!" But it was too late. Flames bellowed out of Sasuke's mouth.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"What's up girlfriend!" chirped a blonde man. He skipped over to Ino and kissed her cheeks. "Hey Kiki-chan, no time no see!" She smiled. 

"KIKI-CHAN!" The women yelled.

Sakura and the others glanced at the young man. His face was lightly tanned. Kiki had purple lip stick on and pink eye shadow. His clothes were…well…different. They consisted of a white tank top, a blue scarf, and black leather hot pants.

He faced the other young mothers. "Oh Ino-hun, are these the friends that you were telling me about?" He asked. "Yup!" She replied. "Everyone this is Kiki-can, he is the head manager of the spa." They bowed. "It's nice to meet you Kiki-san." Hinata said. He waved his hands. "You don't have to be so formal. Just call me Kiki-chan, ok." He winked at Hinata. She blushed. "Ummmm…ok. Kiki-s-- I mean Kiki-chan." She corrected herself.

He smiled. "You must be Sakura," Kiki said. "Umm… yeah… that's right," She replied.

He stared at her for a while. Then, he bent down to whisper in Ino ear. "Hey, Ino-hun?" "Yes, Kiki-chan?" She answered back. "I don't think Sakura-chan's forehead is that big." "Hahaha!" The blonde laughed. "Are you blind, Kiki-chan? It's huge!" Unfortunately for Ino, Sakura heard the entire conversation. Veins stared to pop up on Sakura's "big" forehead.

"HEY, I CAN HEAR YOU TWO!" She yelled.

"Oppise!" Ino said. The blue eyed woman put her hand over her mouth. "So, you have been taking about me behind my back Ino-pig!" The pink haired woman raged. Ino shook her head.

"Sakura, you are my best friend. I would never ever talk about you." She gave Sakura a fake smile.

"Yeah right, you fat-ass pig!" Sakura mumbled.

Ino balled up her fist.

"I HEARD THAT FORHEAD-GIRL!" The two best friends glared at each other.

Kiki sweat dropped. "Now now, come on girl friends. Kiss and make up!" Sakura and Ino pouted.

"I WOULD NEVER KISS HER!" They yelled in unison. The blonde man narrowed his eyes. Out of no where, a bat appeared in his hands.

"I SAID KISS AND MAKE UP!" He shouted as he swung the bat towards Sakura's and Ino's head. The two young women trembled with fear.

"Ok...ok we will kiss and make up!" They waved their hands in front of Kiki. He slowly put the bat down. "Then, do it!" He said in a forceful tone.

"YES SIR I MEAN MA'AM!"

Sakura and Ino looked in to each others eyes. "I don't see any lip action!" Kiki warned. "Ok ok!" They started to mover closer together. _"Man, I don't want to kiss Ino-pig_!" The cherry blossom thought. **"**_But if I don't, Kiki-chan will kill us!"_

Ino closed her eyes. _"Hurry up forehead-girl!" _Sakura gulped. She placed her arms around Ino's waist. After that, she closed her eyes. _"Here's goes nothing."_ Sakura leaned in and.

"Kiss!"

The kiss was quick and to the point.

"_EWWIE!"_ Both of the women thought. They instantly backed away and started gagging.

"Aww, how sweet!" The girly man purred. Hinata, Tenten and Mai sweat dropped.

"Cough Cough!" Ino gagged. "Forehead-girl you taste like a tomato!" Sakura smirked.

"Yeah, that's what Sasuke-kun says." Ino blushed.

"Girl, you are nasty!" She yelled. Sakura grinned. "I know."

Tenten cleared her troat. "Ah hem! Can we go on now?" She asked impatiently.

"Oh yes, right this way." The women followed Kiki down the hall.

* * *

Sasuke's fire balls missed Sanosuke completely and hit Sai's--. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY BALLS ARE ON FIRE!"

"Oops!" Sasuke sweat dropped.

Sai danced around the house screaming. His face was filled with fear and panic.

"HELP ME!" He exclaimed.

The other young men stared at him with shock in their eyes. While Sanosuke continued to hump away. The house started to fill up with smoke. "Cough…Cough! Let's get out of here!" Neji yelled.

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE HELP MY BALLS!" The dancing man cried out. The other fathers looked in the other direction.

"YOU GUYS SUCK!" He yelled.

Naruto put his hand behind his back. "Sorry Sai, but I just don't want to near your 'no no' zone." The blue eyed man laughed nervously.

SUITON: SUIRYUDAN NO JUTSU!"

A water dragon came out of nowhere and splashed down on Sai.

"SPLASH!"

Sai and Sanosuke were now soaked from head to toe. Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto turned towards the direction of the attack.

'KAKASHI!" They shouted.

He smiled under his mask. "I thought you guys could some help," he said. "So, I decided to come over." Kakashi looked over to Sai and Sanosuke. Sai was knocked out cold. While, some how, little Sanosuke continued to hump the poor mans leg. The copy-nin sweat dropped. "By the looks of things, I made the right choice."

Sasuke sighed. "_Sakura is going to kill me! The house is a disaster!"_

"Sniff…Sniff! Hey what's that smell?" Kakashi asked.

"Hehe booie boo!" Naota laughed.

"Hey I think Naota's diaper needs changing," the silver-haired man said. They all looked down.

"Do any of y'all know how to change a diaper?" he asked.

"……."

Kakashi sweat dropped again. "I guess that means that I will have to do it."

"Yayaie!" The little Naruto cheered.

* * *

"OH KIKI-CHAN THAT FEELS SO GOOD! Ino exclaimed. 

"Keep it down Ino!" Sakura yelled. "The whole building can hear you!" The blonde turn to her friend. "I am sorry Sakura, but it feels so GOOD!" Ino moaned. As she felt Kiki's nimble fingers, massage the delicate skin of her back. "My goodness Ino-hun, I did not know that you could moan so loud!" Kiki said. She smirked. "Only you and Shikamaru could make me moan this loud." Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten blushed.

"INO!" they yelled.

"What?" she replied.

"What's going on?" Mai asked. "I don't get it." The blue haired woman had a confused look on her face. They all sweat dropped.

"It was a joke, Mai," Sakura explained. "It was?" She blinked her eyes. Tenten sighed. "Yes Mai, it was a dirty joke." "Hahahahahahahaha!" Mai laughed. "Tenten-chan, you are so silly. Jokes can't get dirty; they are only words! Hahahaha!" Tenten narrowed her eyes. _"She can't be **that** stupid, can she?"_ Sakura shook her head. _"Man Sai, you really know how to pick them, don't you!"_

The blue-eyed woman continued to laugh. _"I have to stop this laughing fool!" _Ino thought. "So, Mai!" She finally stopped laughing and faced Ino. "When are you and Sai going to get married?"She frowned. "Well…you see ummm…" The woman leaned in. "Well..?" Ino said. "You see we are having money problems and…with the baby and all…" She trailed off.

"Why did he not marry you before you had the baby?" Ino asked. "Well…ummm" Mai started to sweat profusely. "I have to go to the bath room!" She blurted out. Then, she dashed off in to the other room. "Hehehe, works every time!" Ino grinned mischievously.

"Ino, you are so mean!" Sakura said. She pouted. "Whatever, I don't like her anyway! She's a stupid who..." "Ino-chan!" Hinata yelled. "What, she is a stupid whore!" The petal-haired woman sighed. "Let's talk about something else please!" Ino smirked.

"Ok, sure Sakura lets talk about you and Sasuke-kun." She glared at Ino. "What about me and Sasuke-kun?"

"Like, you know do you two still…" Sakura turned as red as a cheery. "That's none of your business Ino-pig!" She raged. The blonde arched and eyebrow. "I'll take that as a no." Kiki gasped. "Your man is not giving you any loving? Girl friend you need to dump him!" The lipstick wearing man rolled his neck.

"No no...I mean we you know sometimes…." Her voice started to fade. "Ummm humm, it sounds like something is up. Come on girlfriend tell us!" "It's just that, Sasuke-kun he does not show any emotion. Sakura said. "But Sasuke has always been that way." Tenten said. "I know I know, but I though the twins being born would change him." "But it did not?" Kiki inquired. "Sigh! Nope, he barely spends time with them, or helps me take care of them. All his does is train and go on missions."

"Oh!" Kiki said. "Yeah and sometimes I think he he…" "He what Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked. "That he hates Funaho!" She finshed.

"WHAT!" The group exclaimed.

"What do you mean Sakura-chan!" Tenten asked. "It's the way that he looks at her." "How does he look at her Sakura?" Ino inquired. "With." She paused. "Hate filled eyes."

"That's crazy!" Kiki yelled. "How can anyone look at a baby that way?"

"And that's not all of it! Today when I walked in the baby's room, he was…yelling at her!"

Their mouths widened with shock.

"Girl you need to get your man some counseling!" Kiki said.

Sakura looked down at the floor. "I don't know what to do!"

"_Poor Sakura-chan,"_ Hinata thought.

* * *

The brave silver haired ninja stood over the blue eyed baby. 

"Hhehe kaka!" He giggled.

Kakashi had a diaper in one hand, and baby wipes in the other one.

"Now watch!" He said in a commanding tone.

The copy-nin gracefully pulled off the diaper. Then, he quickly threw away the bad diaper. Kakashi wiped the baby's bottom swiftly yet, gently. Finally, he put the new diaper on.

"Yayaya all gone gonie!" Naota clapped. He smiled. Then, he picked Naota up and placed him down on the ground.

"There, was that really hard!" They all looked down in shame.

"No!" They grumbled.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto smiled. "No problem." He said calmly.

Naota, meanwhile, crawled over to Funaho. "Goo goo boo boo!" (Translation: Hey baby girl, what's up?) He smiled. Funaho continued to stare at the wall. The little Naruto frowned.

"Aww look at that!" The ramen lover yelled. "Naota is trying to make friends with Funaho!" Sasuke and the others turned their heads and watched the little play unfold.

"Goo gooo gooo gooo booo boo!" (Translation: Come on baby girl, don't you want to play with my rattle?")

"……"

Tears started to from in his little eyes. Naota stared to crawl closer to Funaho. Well, Sanosuke finally stopped humping Sai's leg (he's still knocked out) and dashed in between Naota and Funaho.

"Goo googol dobe go!" (Translation: Don't touch my little sister, dobe!) "Goo goo goo teme goo!"(Translation: Don't call me a dobe you teme!) They gave each other a death glare.

"Hey, why is your son being so mean Sasuke-teme!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "He's not being mean. He was protecting his sister from your perverted son!" "My son is not a pervert you…"

"WHAHHHHHHH!"

Naota was crying hysterically and holding his arm.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"While you two were fighting, Sanosuke bit Naota on the arm!" Kakashi yelled.

"Oh no!" The blonde man picked up the baby and rocked him back and forth. "You should teach your son not to bite people Sasuke-teme!" He raged.

Sasuke bent down to Sanosuke. "Bad boy bad!" He yelled. Then, he leaned in a little close and said. "Good job son, next time bite him a little harder." Sasuke smirked. "Hehehe!" The little Uchiha laughed maliciously.

"We're home!" Ino announced. Sakura's eyes darted around the living room. "What happen to the floor!" she raged. "Hn." Sasuke replied.

"WAHHHHHHH!" Naota cried.

"My baby!" The lavender eyed woman ran over to the crying baby. "What happened?" Hinata's voice was filled with worry. "Sanosuke-kun bit him." Naruto explained.

"What?" Sakura exclaimed. "Sasuke-kun, did you punish him?" "Hn." She sweat dropped. "Oh my poor sweet heart. Come on let's go home!" Hinata said.

"Hey get up silly dilly!" Mai said as she poked Sai. Kakashi sweat dropped. "I'll carry him home."

So, they all gathered up their things, and left the Uchiha house whole. Sakura turned and looked at Sasuke. A bucket and a mop appeared in her hands.

"Get to work!" she yelled.

"_Oh hell!"_

* * *

"There you go my little one!" Hinata said as she placed a ban-aid on Naota's wound. He smiled. "Gogoies!" (Translation: Thanks mom, you are the best!) 

"Is he better now?" Her husband asked. "Yes, I think so, but.." She paused. "But what Hinata-chan?" "The wound looked…odd." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Odd?" "Yes it looked like as if… a snake had bitten it."

A/n well that's the end of chapter 13, I hoped y'all like it. Sorry I was expecting to update this story sooner but things happen. Oh yeah I want to thank Ninja of the Mist for giving me the idea for Ninja babies. I "Hn" you! Speaking of "I HN You!" I will try to update it next weekend ok! Ja mata!


	14. Please, teach us Daddy!

Hello, how are y'all today? Thanks for all of the reviews and the hand crap advice. Anyway, let's go! Oh yeah, and one more thing:

"Talking"

"_Thinking/flashback/dreaming"_

'Secret twin language'

Now enjoy!

**Disclaimer** I don't own Naruto or any other anime I use in this fic.

* * *

Two years later...

"_Itachi, what are you..." The man was silenced by a sword though the heart. "Ahhh!" He screamed as the crimson liquid oozed out of his body. The Uchihas watched the horrific screen. _

"_What in the hell?" one man said. "Itachi has gone mad!" an old woman yelled. "Run!"_

_They desperately tried to run away. Suddenly, a shower of kunai and shuriken rained down on the terrified people._

"_AHH!" Screams echoed though the night._

"_I knew it!" Yashiro raged. "I knew that you'd betray us!" He narrowed his eyes. Inabi and Tekka surround Itachi. "Damn brat!" Inabi exclaimed. "We will not let you kill us!" "Let's get him!" Tekka shouted. The three men launched at Itachi. He stared at them with emotionless eyes. The Sharingan master quickly jumped out of the way. They stopped. "What, hey where did he g…" Itachi appeared behind them. He swung his sword. "AHHHHHH!" The men screamed as their blood covered the streets. _

"_It's time," the clan killer thought. "It's time to pay a visit to mother and father."_

_

* * *

_

"_Fugaku!" Mikoto yelled. "He's coming!"_

"_I know. Run Mikoto. Get out of here!" She shook her head. "No, Fugaku." Tears steamed down her onyx eyes. "I will stay by your side…even in death." He grabbed her wrist. Then, Fugaku stared into her eyes. "Mikoto, I told you to…" _

_Suddenly, the door slid open. Their eyes meet crimson. _

"_Itachi!" They exclaimed. _

_He looked at his parents indifferently. His sword dripped with blood of his on kin. Itachi stepped in to the house. _

"_ITACHI!" Mikoto screamed. "My son, why are you doing this?"_

_She received no reply. He walked closer to them. Mikoto clenched desperately to her husband._

"_Itachi!" The older Uchiha yelled. "Stop this now!" _

_When he was two feet away from the couple, he stopped. His hand started to rise. _

"_ITACHI… NO!"_

"_ONII-SAN, WHY?"_

_

* * *

_

Funaho shot straight up. Sweat ran down her face.

"Little sister!" Sanosuke yelled. Funaho looked at him.

"Are you all right?" His was filled with concern. She nodded. Sanosuke placed a hand on her cheek. Then, he rubbed it.

"You had that dream again, did not you?" She looked into his yellow-green eyes.

"Hai," the little girl replied.

"My poor little sissy. Don't worry, one day I will make the bad dream go way, okay?" Sanosuke said. He kissed her on the side of her lips.

"SANOSUKE… FUNAHO, BREAKFAST!" their mother yelled.

"We're coming, Okaa-san!" The little Uchiha yelled back. "Come on little sister, it's time to eat." The twins made their way out of the bed. They put their clothes and walked towards the door. Sanosuke started to slide it open.

"Big brother," Funaho said.

"Yes, little sister?"

"Thank you." Sanosuke smiled. "No problem."

They exited the room.

* * *

"Good morning Mom." Sanosuke said. "Good morning sweet hearts!" The cherry-blossom smiled. "Breakfast will be done in a few minutes." She said as she warmed the milk. During the past two years, Sasuke and Sakura were blessed with two sons. Sakura put her finger in the milk. Then, she put her finger in her mouth.

"I think it's done!" She chirped.

"Goo goo gooo!" The one and two year old cheered.

"Where's Dad?" Sanosuke asked. Sakura sighed. "He's coming…I think, you know how your father is about getting out of bed on time."

"No, how I'm I dearest!" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

Sakura sweat dropped. "Oh honey, I did not see you back there. Hahahahha!" She tired to change the mood.

"Daddy!" Sanosuke yelled. He glanced at his son. "Are you going to teach us that technique today!"

"I don't have time today." He said flatly.

Sanosuke pouted. "You always say that!"

"I don't have time today I have to train!" He tried to justify himself.

"Whatever!" The three year old gave a huff.

"I would train with you two, but I'm busy with the babies. Sakura said sadly.

"It's ok Mom, we know that you care!" Sanosuke glared at his father. He glared back.

Sakura sighed. "Breakfast is ready!" She yelled. Then, she passed out the plates.

"Itadakimasu!" They exclaimed.

The family ate in silence.

"So, Sanosuke?" Sakura said trying to start a conversation. "Yes Okaa-san?" "What technique did you want your daddy to teach you?" "The fire ball thingy." He replied. "Oh I see."

"You're too young." Sasuke butted in. "No we are not!" Sanosuke yelled.

"I was eight when my father taught me the fire ball technique." He stated. "It took me weeks to get it just right."

"So, me and Funaho are not slow like you!" Sasuke gave his son a death glare.

"Heheheh!" Sakura giggled. Sasuke looked at his wife. She cleared her throat. "I mean you should not talk to your daddy that way Sanosuke."

Sanosuke took a bite of rice. "Whatever lets go sis." They bowed and went back into their rooms.

"That boy!" Sasuke raged.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"What!"

"You should really send more time with them." She nagged.

"That's your job!" He got up and walked away.

"Sasuke-kun!" He stopped.

"Yes, it is my job to spend time with the kids, but it's your job to be a father. Do you know what being a father means Sasuke-kun! It means that you spend time with your kids, show them love, protect them, and be there for them. Please Sasuke-kun; you could at least let them watch you train!"

"I will see you this afternoon." Sasuke waked out of the house.

"GRRRR!" Sakura growled.

"Gooo gooo goo boo boo." Daisuke Said. (Translation: Don't worry mom, daddy is just begin a pooie head.")

Sakura smiled. "I don't know what you just said, Daisuke, but for some reason I feel better." He smiled and chapped his little hands.

* * *

"Hey sis," Sanosuke whispered as he peeped out the window. He watched his father go deeper into the woods.

"Yes, Big brother?"

"Let's go spy on dad!" Funaho nodded.

The Uchiha twins jumped out of the window.

* * *

The twins tip-toed though the deep brush, making sure that they did not make any noise. Finally, they came up on a clearing.

"There he is." Sanosuke said in a quite tone. They hide behind a small bush. "What is he doing?" The older twin said. He's just standing there!"

Sasuke stood in font of a big boulder. He stared at it, for a while. The Sharingan user performed hand signs. A glowing blue light appeared.

"Wow!" Sanosuke face lit up with excitement.

"CHIDORI!" He exclaimed and he put his fist in the boulder. It scattered into pieces. Rock fragments littered the ground.

"That was awesome, was not it sis?" The little Uchiha yelled. Funaho did not anything. She just stared at Sasuke.

Sasuke turned around and narrowed his eyes.

"Who's there?"

"Oh poise! I think he heard me!" Sasuke began to move towards the bush. "_What are we going to do? If he sees us, we're dead!"_

He stopped. "Come on out, Kakashi!"

"_Kakashi!" _Sanosuke mentally screamed.

"POOF!"

The copy-nin appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Haaha!" He chuckled. "You got me Sasuke."

"What do you want?"

"The Hokage wants to see you and Sakura." Kakashi said.

"A mission?" Sasuke asked.

"Probably."

The Uchiha nodded. "Alright we will be there in a few minutes."

"Ok and Sasuke."

"Yes."

Kakashi looked at the bush. "You can bring the kids if you want to." He smiled under his mask. Sasuke glared at the bush.

Sanosuke started sweating. _"He can see us!"_

"I don't think that it will be necessary." Kakashi shrugged. "Bye." And with another poof he was gone.

"You two… out… now!" He ordered.

"_Oh Pikachu!" _The boy mumbled. The twins crawled out of the bushes.

Sanosuke smiled. "Yes, my dear father that I love ever so much." Sasuke looked at them. Then, he sighed.

"Go home and tell your mother what Kakashi said."

"Yes father that I love so much!" He chirped. The little Uchihas bowed and walked towards the house.

' Heheheh!' Sanosuke laughed. 'That 'father that I love so much' stuff works every time.'

"What did you say?" Sasuke yelled.

"Oh nothing dad! Hahah just secret twin talk that's all!" He gave a fake smile.

"Leave!"

"Yes, sir!" They ran all the way home.

At the Hokage tower…

"Hello everyone, it's nice to see all of you again." Tsunade smiled. "Thank you Hokage-sama," they all said as they bowed.

"Hey, old lady, what's up?" Naota yelled. A vein popped out of her head. Shizune sweat dropped. "Hahaha, why don't the kids go in the other room," the medic-nin said. "I will watch them."

"I think that's a good idea," Tenten said. "Come on kids." They followed her out of the room.

Tsunade smiled. "Now… I have something very important to tell all of you."

"What is it Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked.

"A revolt has taken place in stone."

"No way!" Ino said.

"Yes way, they have taken the Hokage hostage and decleared war on all five ninja nataions!"

"And you want us to go to stone and free the Hokage, right?" Shikamaru said.

"Yes." She sighed. "I know this is asking a lot out of all of you, but if we don't do something…"

"There will be a second great war." Neji finished.

The blonde nodded.

"But Tsunade-sama!" Hinata yelled. "We all have small children; we can't just leave them here by themselves!" Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey!" Tenten yelled. They can stay with Hanabi!"

Neji narrowed his eyes. The thought of all of those "brats" in his house did not sit well with him.

"That's a great idea Tenten!" Ino yelled. "I think so too!" Sakura added. They all looked at Neji.

But Neji knew when you have more than one woman saying yes to something, that there's no point in fighting back. He gave a deep sigh.

"All right," he said regrettably. "They can stay at my house."

"YAYAY!" the women cheered.

"You are a good man Neji." Tsunade smiled.

"Grrr!" He gave a low growl.

"All right then, then it is settled. The kids will stay with Hanabi you. You will leave at eight o'clock." Tsunade said. "You guys should go home and start packing!"

"Hai Hokage-sama!"

In the Other Room…

"Did you hear that?" Naota yelled. "We are going to get to stay together!"

Hideki blushed._ "I get to stay with Funaho-chan!"_

Sanosuke rolled his eyes. _"Great, I have to stay with dobe!"_

* * *

"You two, hurry and pack!" Sakura said. "We have to wake up early in the morning!"

"Mom," Sanosuke said, "How long do with have to stay with Hanabi onee-chan?"

"I don't know sweet heart, hopefully not too long."

" _Oh Pika!"_ He mentally screamed.

"Go on to your rooms!" Sasuke said. "We don't have time to waste."

'Old goat,' Sanosuke pouted.

"Hn!" Sasuke said.

"I said ummmm?" He tried to come up with something. "Since you are gone, and you don't know when you will come back, why don't you teach us the fire ball thingy? You know in case you die or something."

"Sanosuke!" His mother yelled.

"What!"

"Hahahhaha!" Suddenly laughter broke out.

"Sa...Sasuke-kun?"

Sanosuke blinked his eyes. "Dad is…laughing?"

"Are you all right Sasuke-kun?"?

"Haha… yes I'm fine." He quickly returned to his stoic state.

"You two think you can do that fire ball technique, huh?"

They nodded.

"Ok meet me at the lake at 5:30…am."

"5:30!" The little Uchiha exclaimed. Sasuke smirked. "If you two don't think that..."

"We can do it!" Sanosuke yelled. "Come on sis, let's pack and go to bed." The little Uchiha took off running.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

Sakura hugged her husband.

"Thank you."

"Hn." Sakura smiled. "We should get to bed too." She winked at him.

"Hn…Hn!" Sasuke exclaimed.

* * *

Will Sanosuke and Funaho be able to learn the fire ball technique? Find out next time!

P.S. What does uke mean?"


	15. Sasuke's Pride

A/N Yay! I have finally gotten over 100 reviews! bows Thank you guys, so much! I hn y'all!

Rikaouru

sasukeschick

ramon19923

Anime Insaniac

Blondes-4-naruto

FallenXAngelXMystery

Yumi Kitsuna Kazeyokai

jami16

daineandnumairareahotcouple

Cagalli Yula Atha

Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover

gaaraXsasukeXlover( Thanks for finding the hand signs!)

kogalover38

els1324

And thanks to the other people that reviewed earlier chapters! And I very special thanks to my beta Piellio19. Now let's get on with the story!

**Disclaimer** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Sanosuke, Funaho, get up!" A voice shouted, "It's 5:28!"

The little Uchihas shot up instantly. "Oh no, let's hurry sis!" Sanosuke yelled.

They got out of bed, and quickly put their clothes on. Then, they dashed out of the room.

"Bam!"

They bumped into their mother.

"Owchie!" Sakura said as she tumbled down. "My butt!" she cried.

"Hey mom, where is he?" Sanosuke asked.

Her cheeks puffed up. "You could a least help you poor mother up!"

"We don't have time, mom!" he replied.

Sakura sighed. "You're just like your father."

"Where is he?" he asked again.

"On the front porch."

"Thanks mom!" They waved from behind as they took off again.

Sakura laughed inwardly. _"Those two are definitely his children."_

"WHAAAAA!" Cries echoed thought the house.

"I am coming, babies!"

* * *

Sanosuke slid the door. His eyes meet with the Uchiha clan Symbol. Sasuke slowly turned around. His tried eyes glared at his children.

"You're late." He said plainly.

"No we are not!" Sanosuke yelled. "It's 5:30!"

"I said 5:30, not 5:30 and 29 seconds!" the Uchiha raged.

A vein popped out of Sanosuke's forehead.

"Grrr! Come on, old man! Give us a break!" he raged.

Sasuke smirked inwardly. _"They have the same look in there eyes that I did when I was young."_

"Follow me."

Sasuke started to walk away.

'Yay sis, this is going to be so cool!' Sanosuke exclaimed. Funaho nodded.

"I said follow me!" The impatient father yelled.

"Sorry, we're coming!"

The little Uchihas scrammed behind Sasuke.

* * *

The Uchihas walked the along the deck.

"Why are we going to the lake, daddy?" The boy asked.

Sasuke stopped and looked at the rising sun. His hair danced in a gentle breeze.

"This is where my father." He paused. "Took me, when I was a boy, to teach me the technique."

"Oh!" Sanosuke's eyes widened.

"Now, watch my hands!" Sasuke started to make hand signs. The twins watched him intensely.

"Serpent!"

"Tiger!"

"Boar!"

"Horse!"

"Tiger!"

Sasuke's cheeks filled up with fire. He put his hand up to his mouth.

"KATON: GOKAGKYUU NO JUTSU!"

A giant fire ball bellowed out of Sasuke's mouth. The water sizzled as the fire ball glazed the lake. After the fire ball disappeared, steam rose from the water.

Sasuke smirked and turned to face the twins. Their eyes were filled with astonishment. "That's how you do it." He said emotionlessly. "Now it's your turn." He cocked an eyebrow. "If you thank you can," he added.

"You bet we can, old man!" Sanosuke looked at Funaho. "Come on sis, let's do this together!" He grabbed her and squeezed it. She nodded in agreement. Sanosuke let go of his sister's hand. They stood beside each other.

"Whenever you two are ready," Sasuke said with a smirk. _"There's no way they can pull it off. They're only three years old,_" the Uchiha thought.

"Serpent!"

"Tiger!"

"Boar!"

"Horse!"

"Tiger!"

Their little cheeks filled up with fire.

"KATON: GOKAKYUU NO JUTSU!"

Fire balls bellowed out of their mouths.

"_NO WAY!"_ Sasuke shouted mentally.

When their fire balls dissipated, they looked at Sasuke.

"WE DID IT DADDY!" Sasuke exclaimed and hugged Funaho.

"Daddy?" Sanosuke asked.

Sasuke stood there in shock. He could not believe his eyes. They did it. They actually did it. What took him weeks to learn, only took them a few minutes! Sasuke's blood boiled. He was angry, jealous even. But there was another emotion that Sasuke felt, pride. He was proud of his children, yet mad at them at the same time. Sasuke sapped out his thoughts and tuned away from the kids. He started to walk away.

"Father," Funaho said quietly. He stopped, with his back still facing them.

"You two are truly Uchihas." He paused. "You two are truly my children." Then, he slowly made his way back to the house. Sanosuke smiled.

"Did you hear that little sis? Daddy said that we are truly his children! Maybe this means that he likes us now."

Funaho did not respond. She just watched the Uchiha symbol on Sasuke' back disappear behind the door.

"Come on little sis, let's go tell mom!" Sanosuke said as he grabbed her hand. She replied with a nod.

* * *

"Okaa-san!" Sanosuke exclaimed.

"What!" She popped out of the main bedroom. Sakura had Daisuke in one hand and Shiro in the other. Her eyes were blood shot, from the lack of sleep.

"WE DID IT MOMMY, WE DID THE TECHNIQUE!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Sakura smiled. "That's great, hun, but could you whisper ple…"

"AND THEN DADDY SAID THAT WE WERE TRULY HIS CHILDREN!!" He yelled.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Sanosuke's voice woke up the boys. He put a hand over his mouth.

"Oopsie!"

"_Oh, Kami-sama!"_ The cherry blossom thought.

Sanosuke laughed nervously. "Well, you seem busy, mom. Come on sis, let's get some sleep." They ran to their rooms.

Sakura sweat dropped. _"Yup, they are definitely **his**_ _children!"_

* * *

"Good morning, okaa-san!" the little Uchiha said with a smiled.

Sakura yarned. "Good morning, sweet hearts."

"Good morning, otou-san!"

"Hn!" Sasuke replied.

Sanosuke sweat dropped. _"Same old dad!"_

"Hurry up and eat you two! We have to drop y'all off at Hanabi's in fifteen minutes!"

Sanosuke played with his rice. "Yeah… yeah!"

"Eat or starve!" Sasuke raged.

"Yes daddy dearest!" he said sarcastically. Sasuke gave him a death glare.

He finally picked up his chopsticks, and ate.

* * *

"Thank you for taking care of the kids, Hanabi," Sakura said.

"Oh, it's no problem at all." She bent down and patted the twins on the head. "I love kids so much!" Sanosuke growled a little.

"FUNAHO-CHAN!" a voice chirped.

Sanosuke narrowed his eyes. _"Oh no, its dobe!"_

Naota ran over to his crush. "How are you today, Funaho-chan?"

"……."

The little Naruto cried inwardly "_She does not like me!"_

Sanosuke laughed. "She does not like you, dobe!"

"Leave me alone, teme!" Naota walked over to a corner and sulked.

"Sanosuke!" Sasuke yelled.

"Yes, Daddy?"

"I need to speak with you, come with me." He let go of Funaho's hand. "I will be right back, sis." Sanosuke followed his father. "What is it daddy?" he asked. "I want you to protect Funaho." "What!" He exclaimed. "From Naota, don't let him touch her!" Sasuke face became serious. "You don't have to worry about that, daddy. I would never let him touch her!" Sasuke smirked. "That's my boy, here." The young father gave his son a kunai. "If he tries to touch her, stab him!" Sanosuke nodded. "Do you know how to stab, son?" The three year took the kunai and stabbed the air.

"STAB!"

"STAB!"

"STAB!" he exclaimed.

He gave the boy a pat on the head. "Now, go play." "Yes daddy!" He ran towards Funaho.

Sasuke appeared. "Hey what did you tell him, Sasuke-teme?'' Sasuke smirked. "Oh nothing, just a little kunai lesson." Naruto blinked his eyes. "Ok?"

"We should get going!" Neji said. They all nodded in agreement.

"Good bye, kids, be good!" their mothers exclaimed.

"We will!" they said innocently.

"Remember what I said, Sanosuke."

"I will daddy!"

After that, the Ninjas vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"Now kids, lets have some fun!" Hanabi exclaimed.

N

A

R

U

T

O

A/n Yayay they learned they technique! What's going to happen next? Find out next time!

P.S. Does any body know the animal ANBU mask Itachi had? If you know, please tell me, Ja matta!


	16. Fun with Hanabi!

Hey its little old me again. I hope you guys have not given up on me. Here's character overview!

Uchiha Sanosuke and Funaho: The son and daughter of Uchiha Sasuke and Sakura. They are three years old. Sanosuke is very protective of his quite little sister. The twins are strong for their age, which made Sasuke mad at first, but he will get over it. There is something strange about the twins though, but their parents can't figure it out. The twins have two younger siblings Daisuke and Shiro.

Uzumaki Naota, Tenji, and Hideki: They are the sons of Uzumaki Naruto and Hinata. The boys are also three. Little Naota is the spitting image of Naruto. He is loud, annoying, and he loves pulling pranks on people. Naota has a huge crush on Funaho. She is the main reason why Sanosuke and Naota fight so much. Tenji is a smart-mouthed little boy that can really get on your nervous, but he has a good heart. Hideki is very shy, just like Hinata. He has a crush on Funaho too, but hides it.

Hyuuga Koji: Hyuuga Neji and Tenten's offspring. Koji is almost five years old. The little Hyuuga resembles his father. He is very responsible for his age.

Nara Shikano and Inoni: The children of Nara Shikamaru and Ino. Shikamaru is the oldest and hates doing anything that he considers "too troublesome." Inoni is the baby girl. She is desperately in love with Sanosuke.

Kai: Sai and Mai's son. There isn't a lot of information about him yet.

Now let's go!!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

'Secret twin language'

* * *

Hanabi lifted her fist high in the air. "Come on, kids!" she yelled, "Let's have some fun!" She then felt something tug on her kimono. The young woman looked down; it was Koji.

"What is it, Koji-kun?"

"The Uchihas are gone."

Hanabi's face turned pale. "What, when?!"

"When you were yelling at the air like an idiot!" Tenji stated bluntly. Hanabi glared at her little nephew. "I was not yelling at the air! I was trying to get you guys excited about being here!"

"Well, it didn't work," Tenji said.

Hanabi growled.

"Instead of growling like a bear, shouldn't you be looking for the twins?" Shikano inquired.

"Yeah, yeah! I want to play with Sanosuke-kun!" little Inoni chirped," He's so cute!" Shikano sighed._" How troublesome, she's not even three yet, and she all already has a crush!"_

She nodded. "You're right, Shikano-kun." She looked down at her little cousin. "Koji-kun, I'm going to go look for the twins. While I'm gone, you are in charge."

"Hai, Hanabi nee-chan,"

"Hey, did any one see in which way they go?"

Hideki raised his hand. "No. b-b-b-ut N-n-aota m-might have s-seen t-them,"

Hanabi sighed inwardly. Unfortunately, Hideki had not only inherited his mother's looks, but also her annoying stuttering problem. It was hard enough trying to commutate with a three year old, let only a stuttering one.

She smiled at the boy. "Thank you, Hideki-kun," "Y-Your W-w-welcome,"

Hanabi walked over to Naota and kneeled down beside him. "Naota-kun?"

"……."

"Naota-kun?" She said again.

"She doesn't like me!" he replied.

Hanabi sweat dropped. "_He is still sulking over Funaho-chan!"_

"Naota-kun, did you see where Funaho-chan and Sanosuke-kun go?"

"She doesn't like me!" he repeated.

Hanabi sighed. "Oh forget it I will find them myself!" She sprang up quickly. "Be good while I'm gone; and remember, Koji-kun is in charge!"

"Yes, ma'am!" they said in sweet innocent voices.

"I should be back soon!" she yelled and headed to the gate.

"_Honestly, how hard can it be to track two three year olds?" _the Hyuuga pondered as she closed the gate.

* * *

The teen walked though the streets of Konoha, looking left and right, trying to spot the allusive twins. Every now and then she would ask people had they seen the little Uchihas, but atlas no one had spotted them. She would sigh, say thank you, and move one to the next person. Her search went on for about 30 minutes. She was about to give up, but she saw and old man sitting on a bench. Maybe he had spotted the twins.

"Excuse me, sir." An elderly man turned to face the young woman. He smiled. "Oh, I thought you were one of my birds," Hanabi sweat dropped. "Ummm anyway, have you seen two little kids around here?" The old man smiled. "I see several kids pass by here everyday," he replied. "Could you describe them for me?"

Hanabi blushed. "Sorry, how silly of me, ummm lets see, both of them have black hair, and pale skin. The boy has his long hair down and the girl has her hair in a ponytail."

"Humm, the old man said, "Could you describe their clothing for me?"

"Sure, the boy is wearing a black kimono with purple outlines, and the girl has on a black t-shirt and with white shorts."

"Oh yes, the little emo kids, they came by here about 10 minutes ago,"

Hanabi sweat dropped. "_Little emo kids?!" _"Do you know which way they went?" "Sure do, girly, they headed towards the forest,"

"_The forest!"_

"Thank you very much, sir!" Hanabi begin to walk away. "No problem, girly!" he yelled. "Next time stay with me a little while long. My birds and I get lonely!"

"I will sir!" she gave him a bright smile.

"_I have to hurry those two could get killed in the forest by themselves!"_

* * *

The leaves danced as the ANBU dashed though the forest.

"At this rate, we should be there in three days," Neji said.

"Hai!" the male ANBU members exclaimed.

"……Hai…." The female ANBU barely whispered.

Suddenly, Neji stopped and turned around to face the women. "Ok, what's wrong with ya'll?" He asked the young mothers.

They sighed. "…..nothing….." Neji glared at the women. "TELL ME N…" "Is it not obvious, Neji," Shikamaru interrupted, "They are worried about the kids."

Neji growled. He was worried that something like this would happen. Women are too emotional. But these women are not just mothers; they are shinobi. Shinobi are supposed to overcome their emotions.

"Let's go back!" Hinata shouted. Naruto tried to control his distressed wife. "I miss my babies!" Ino cried.

"ENOUGH!" The Hyuuga yelled. The kunoichi sucked up their tears.

"We are on a mission, so shape up!" Neji raged.

"But the babies!" Sakura cried.

"No buts; y'all are kunoichi, start acting like it!" The women thought about what Neji said for awhile.

"You are right, Neji. We are kunoichi!" Tenten shouted. "Besides they are with Hanabi-chan. What could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

Sanosuke-kun….Funaho-chan…where are you?!" The teen yelled with all of her might as she searched the dense forest for the two missing children.

"_Oh, where are they?"_ She thought as she lifed up a rock. _"Man, did they really go into the forest? That's what I get for listening to an old man that talks to birds!"_

Hanabi sighed and sit on an old tree stump. A cool breeze played with her hair. She tilled her head down and watched the sunlight dance with the shadow of the leaves. Her mind flooded with worry. What was she going to do? What if she could not find them? Sakura, not to mention Sasuke, would decapitate her! Hanabi chigned at the thought. No, she had to find them. No matter how lon….

"That was good sis. Let's do it again!"

The female Hyuuga instantly shot up. "_Was that Sanosuke-kun?!" _She ran to the source of the voice. She slowly made her way behind a bush. Then she beaked though a hole. Her eyes widen. The little Uchihas were training! And by the looks of it they were doing a pretty good job.

"Ready, sis?" Sanosuke asked.

Funaho nodded.

He smirked. "Let's go!" In an instant, the twins charged each other. Throwing varies kicks and punches. Sanosuke's fit headed for Funaho's head, but she easily dodged it, and stated making hand signs.

"KATON: GOKAGKYUU NO JUTSU!!!"

Sanosuke smiled and ducked. The fire ball head straight for the bush.

"OH SHIT!!!"

Hanabi scrambled to move out of the way, but it was too late.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A cry of agony was heard though out the forest.

"Looks like your attack was right on target, Imouto." The young Uchiha smiled sadistically. The flames finally resided, revealing a pissed of Hyuuga. Smoke rose form her clothes. Her hair was cringed to a crisp.

"You devil children!" she hissed.

"If you don't like it heat, get out of the forest,"

"YOU BRAT!" Hanabi changed the twins. Suddenly, she felt the sensation of being lifted up in the air.

"What the hell!" She found herself looking at the twins upside down.

"HAHAHAH!" Sanosuke laughed. "I can't believe she fell for that trap!" The boy turned his back to Hanabi. "Come on sis, it's too crowded here. Let's find somewhere else to train," Funaho nodded. They startled to walk off.

"WHAT A MINTUE!" Hanabi yelled at the top of her lungs. They stopped and turned around. "You two can't just leave me here!" Sanosuke smirked. "You're a ninja. You'll figure out a way to get down!"

"DAMN IT!" Then something Sakura said popped in her head.

**Flash back**

_Sakura whispered in Hanabi's ear._

"_Remember if they cause you any trouble, just say the magic word." _

**End of flash back**

The laver eyed teen smirked.

"Tomatoes," she whispered.

The little Uchihas stopped dead in their tracks. She had said the magic word. The word that even made Uchiha Sasuke happy.

"Did you say tomatoes?" Sanosuke asked carefully. Hanabi had cast the rod, now it was time to reel them in.

"Yes, I said tomatoes. If you two come back with me, I will give you guys as many tomatoes as y'all can eat."

The little angels thought about it for a while. Training or tomatoes. The question that has outlued the Uchiha clan since the beginning of time. After a few minutes, the Uchihas looked at each other and nodded simultaneously.

"All right, we will let you go," Sanosuke said finally.

"It worked!" Hanabi chirped.

In a few seconds, the Uchihas were by Hanabi's side. Sanosuke claimed the tree and untried the rope. Hanabi unceremoniously fell on the ground with a loud thud. _"Ow, my head!" _she mentally complained, "_Why did they have to make the trap so high?!"_

"Tomatoes," Sanosuke sapped the girl from her thoughts. He gracefully claimed the tree. "Where are the tomatoes?"

The brats could at least give her time to recover, but they are Uchihas. And we all know that Uchihas like to get to the point.

"We will have to go to town to buy some," she paused. "But we will have to go back to the house to check on the others first," Sanosuke sighed. "What ever, let's go!" Sanosuke and Funaho headed back to Konoha. "Hey, wait for m…" They girl had fell into a deep hole.

"Oops, we forget to tell you about that trap!" Sanosuke sweat dropped.

"MY BACK!!"

* * *

"You're back, Hanabi onee-chan!" The children exclaimed. "What in the world happened to you?" Tenji asked. Hanabi bushed the dirt and ash off her clothes. "Don't ask!"

"Did you find Sano-kun and Funa-chan?" Koji asked. "Unfortunately," she mumbled. The twins popped their heads between Hanabi's legs.

"Sano-kun!!" Inoni chirped.

"_Funaho-chan," _Hideki blushed.

"Come on, kids. Let's go," Hanabi said.

"Where are we going?" Shikano asked.

"To town,"

"Than should not you change Hanabi onee-chan. You look like a mess!" Tenji said unsympathetically. As much as she wanted to punch him in the face, she knew he was right. Hanabi made her way to her bed room. "I will be back soon," She limped her way into the house.

"_What did the Uchihas do to her?"_ Koji thought.

* * *

A few minutes later, Hanabi and the kids were headed to town. She hopped that she brought enough money with her. Besides, how many tomatoes can two three year olds eat? As they walked though town, the children (most of them) ooed and awed at the things they saw. They passed the ichiraku ramen stand.

"We should be there in a few……"

"Give me 20 bowls of ramen please!" Naota yelled. Hanabi stopped. "Naota what in the heck are you thinking!"

He gave her big puppy dog eyes. "But I want ramen!" She sighed. "Ok ok, you can have one and I mean **only** one bowl of ramen!" "Yayay!" Hanabi helped the other kids sit down.

"I did not know you could buy tomatoes at a ramen stand!" Sanosuke said sarcastically. The teen narrowed her eyes at the boy. "Don't worry, Sanosuke-kun I have not forgotten about the tomatoes," Sanosuke smiled. "Good,"

Little Naota ate up his ramen and the group continued on their way to the vegetable stand. On their way there, they passed a toy store.

"Let's go in there!" Tenji shouted.

"No!" Hanabi said.

"PLEASE!!!!" he said sweetly.

"Damn it," she sighed. "Okay…"

"YAYAYAY!!!"

The group entered the store.

"I want this," Tenji yelled.

"Me want that!" Inoni shouted.

"NO!" Hanabi yelled. "I don't have enough…." "But you brought Naoto-kun some ramen! It's not fair!" The babies chorused. She finally gave in. "Oh alright, go get what ever you want," "Yaya!" The kids jumped up and down. They got a buggy and filled it to the brim with toys.

"Tomatoes don't grow in toy stores, Hanabi onee-chan!" The raven haired boy pointed out. Hanabi felt like stuggleing the boy. "I know, Sanosuke-**kun!"** She was about to loose it. "We will get there in a minute!"

"We better!" he replied.

Five hours later, they finally reached the toy store. And much to Sanosuke's and Funaho's delight, they reached the vegetable stand.

"Welcome," A blue haired woman said. "How may I help you?"

Hanabi smiled. "We would like to buy some tomatoes,"

"Of course, pick which ever ones you want,"

"You heard her ;you two get to pick!"

The little Uchihas took their time and methodically picked the best tomatoes. How three year olds could be so analytical about picking tomatoes fascinated Hanabi. It must be an Uchiha thing.

"We're done!" Sanosuke said. Hanabi's eyes widened. "You two only picked five!" "They were the only good ones we saw, the rest of them were crap," The blue haired woman narrowed her eyes. Hanabi sweat dropped. "I see. Ok miss how much will it cost?"

"That will be 2000 ryo,"

"2000 RYO!!!" the kunoichi raged.

"Yes, well, since we seem to be on low supply of quality tomatoes," she glared at Sanosuke. "The price will go up. You know miss, supply and demand,"

Hanabi signed, "What ever I just want to get this over with," She handed her the money.

"Let's get out of here kids!" The band headed home.

The clerk counted the money. "Wait," she yelled, "You only gave me 200 ryo!"

Hanabi smirked. _"Supply and demand, my ass!"_

"Run for it, kids!"

They ran for the Hyuuga estate.

* * *

When they made it to the Hyuuga district, they unpacked their various things and prepared for bed.

"Good night, kids!"

"Good night, Hanabi onee-chan!"

"What are we going to do tomorrow? Koji asked.

"Well, I'm going to get my tubes tied,"

"What!"

"Oh, nothing good night!"

* * *

Four weeks later….

"The stupid Konoha ninjas fell right into our trap," the stone-nin smirked.

"Yes, their best ninja are gone… now we attack!"

H

I

N

A

T

A

Wow, what's going to happen next? Find out next time!"

P.S I'm trying to tell the story with words rather than dialogue. Please bare with me. I know my English is not perfect, but I'm trying to make it better. Anyways, R&R y'all!


	17. Missing Part 1

Did you guys like the last chapter? I hope so. Anyway, this chapter is going to be very interesting. Before I start the story, I want to think my beta. She is great! Love you XxpwnagexX! Now sit back, relax, and enjoy the ramen!

**Disclaimer** I don't own Naruto. (Or the song "Rocks" by Hound Dog) I just make up crap that pops in my head.

* * *

It was a warm night. They fireflies danced in the sky. The moonlight bathed over the village. A gentle breeze brought confront to a Konoha guard. He was a chunin. The man was average, nothing special about him. He always got the graveyard shift. It pissed him off. Just because he didn't have a kekkei genkai or a demon sprit inside of him, the poor man was always given the graveyard shift. Nothing happed, it was boring. He would spend his time counting the stars. _"What was the point of the graveyard shift?" _The Sound was defeated and there had been no Akatsuki activity in years. He wanted to go on exciting missions, like the fox tail kid. What was his name?

"REN!"

The young man whizzed around. He met the gaze of his superior.

"Yes, sir!" He straightened up his back and stature.

"What are you doing?" the man barked. "You are supposed to be keeping watch!"

"Sorry, sir, I was thinking!"

"Well, stop thinking and keep watch!"

"Yes sir, but with all do respect." He then paused. "There has not been an attack in Konoha in years"

"Baka!" he yelled, "You should never drop your guard. Now do your job!" The young man sighed. "Hai," he replied. The jonin make the tiger seal and disappeared. Maybe he was right; a ninja should never let their guard down. Doing so could be an instant death sentence. But the night shift was boring. He looked up and started to count the stars again. _"Maybe something would happen tonight."_

* * *

The Stone ninja stood over the hill over looking Konoha. He motioned the man next to him. "How many?" The man looked though his binoculars. "There is one man posted at each side," the captain nodded. "Good, have the men spread out," "Hai, captain!" The vice captain disappeared.

This is it. The moment that the stone ninja have been waiting for. The total destruction of Konoha and its people. For years, the Stone ninja have been the underdogs. No one paid attention to them. It was always Konoha this and Konoha that. Now it was their time to shine. No more being underestimated. Stone would be the strongest of all of the five ninja nations. Konoha would be dethroned.

The man smirked and looked at the sky. "It beings soon,"

* * *

**Naoto's dream**

_The blonde boy lay in a field full of flowers. A gentle breeze made the petals whirl around in the wind. Naota stared at the blue sky. It was beautiful. The sky was the same color as his eyes. It was like looking into a mirror. He sighed. Even though everything in this land was breath taking, it was missing something._

"_Naota-kun," a voice said out of nowhere._

_He sits up, and saw an older version of Funaho. The women adorned a very revealing white dress. It barely covered her huge breasts. Her body was curved in all of the right places. Her lips were as red as cherries, ready to be picked. Funaho's hair was down, finally out of that ponytail. But the most important thing that Naota noticed was Funaho's smile. In all of his years (granted his just three), he had never seen her smile. It was radiant. She extended her hand to him._

"_Come with me, Naota-kun." He instantly took her hand. As soon was he sat up, he become older as well. His cubby cheeks became chiseled and refined. The puppy dog eyes become narrow and filled with determination. His body became muscular. He could not believe what was going on. Funaho giggled. _

"_Are you ready?" _

"_Y-yes," his voice was filled with excitement._

_He took her hand and they went into a forest. It was full of animals. The little bunnies hopped in front of them, as if they where leading the way. Finally, the couple reached a pond. The water shimmered in the sunlight. There was a waterfall toward over the pond. The two looked at it and grasped._

"_Isn't it beautiful, Naota-kun?" The young man grabbed Funaho's arm and forced her to look into his eyes._

"_Funaho," he said, his voice filled with passion. "Nothing is more beautiful than this time right now. Our time together is not for anyone else but us."_

_Tears formed in the female Uchiha's eyes. "Oh, Naota-kun," He wiped the tears away. "SHHH, don't cry, my love," Their faces were mere inches apart. They become closer and closer. Suddenly, a kunai broke the two lovers apart. The happy world become dark and cold._

"_What the…,"_

"_Hahahahaah," Evil laughter ringed in Naota's ears. A poof of smoke appeared. When it dissipated, it revealed an older version of Sanosuke. He protectively wrapped his arms around his sister's waist and licked her neck._

"_TEME!" Naota screamed._

"_Naota, you dobe. Funaho will always be mine. She will only love me and me alone!"_

"_NO!!" The blonde yelled._

"_Oh yes!" And with that, the twins vanished._

"_NOOOOOOO!" He fell to the ground and cried like and infant._

"_FUNAHO!"_

**End dream**

"Funaho-chan," Naota whispered in his sleep.

**Sanosuke's dream**

_Sanosuke ran through a dark alley. He did not know who was chasing him or why. But he kept running anyway. _

"_I gotta keep going," the boy said to himself. His little legs where about to run of energy._

"_Smack!" He went head first into a wall._

"_A dead end!" he said mentally" what I am I going to do?!"_

_He could hear his attacker approaching. The tree year old was scared, very scared. He wanted his sissy! The movements stopped. The attacker appeared out of the shadows. It was a… snake! Not a small snake, mind you, a big one. It was amazing that he was able to fit though the tiny space. The snakes purple scales gleamed in the moonlight. He smirked._

"_So, this is where you have been hiding, huh?"_

_Sanosuke's eyes widened even more. "It talked!"_

"_Come on let's go,"_

"_NO!" The little Uchiha yelled. The giant snake narrowed its eyes. "You will come with me, even if I have to eat you!" He opened his huge mouth and lounged toward Sanosuke. He did know what to do. He stood there totally frozen._

"_AHHHHHH!_

**End dream**

The scared boy instantly wrapped his arms tighter around Funaho.

**Hanabi's dream**

_The young teen was in an awful accident. The doctors did not think she would survive. Hanabi had been in a coma for three weeks. Her family members were worried about her. Every day her father would visit. While he was in the room, he would beg Kami-sama to wake his daughter up. Not because she was the potential heir to the Hyuuga clan, but because she was his daughter. Hanabi was his baby girl. A knocked come from the door._

"_You may come in." The door opened. Lavender met Amber. _

"_Hokage-sama." Hiashi bowed. She gave him a weak smile._

"_How is she?" the blonde asked. His eyes became sad. "The same," he answered emotionlessly. The Hokage sighed. "I see," Her eyes wondered to the sleeping girl. It looked like she was having a peaceful dream._

"_The test results have come back, Hiashi-sama" The clan leader perked up._

_The well endowed woman signed. "Everything checks out ok," She paused. "But…,"_

"_But what?"_

"_She will not be able to have any children," The Hokage's words stoke Hiashi like a ton of bricks. The one of the heirs of the Hyuuga clan, not able to bare children. He felt like his world was about to disappear. Without Hanabi the clan would faded away. This could not be happening!_

"_Are you sure Hokage-sama?" She looked into the man's eyes. "Yes, I'm sorry, Hiashi-sama,"_

"_YES!" A loud shout broke the tension in the room. It was Hanabi!_

"_You are awake!" Hiashi almost smiled. He frowned. "Did you hear the news?"_

_She jumped up and down on the bed._

"_Yes, no babies, no babies, no babies!!!"_

_The Hokage and Hiashi watched Hanabi wide eyed. Most women would be heart-broken to know that they could not have children. But this girl was…ecstatic?!"_

"_NO BABIES, YAHOOO!!!"_

**End dream**

Hanabi smiled ear to ear. "No babies," She mumbled.

**Funaho's dream**

_It was a hot afternoon. The little girl walked though town. Her mother had asked her to buy some milk. For some reason, she would not let Sanosuke come with her. He pitched a fit, of course. Sakura had to hold him back with all of her might. When her mother told her to make a run for it, she did. It is not like she didn't want Sanosuke to come; she loved his company. It was just that their mother had been trying to let them explore by themselves lately. She guessed that their mother wanted them to meet new people. Funaho hated the idea, but women always get their way. _

_As she walked though town, various people would come up to her and say "Oh you are a pretty girl. You look just like your father," She would nod, say thank you, and continue on her way. Other people, however, were not so nice. They would look at the girl with detest. She would ignore them. The Uchiha was used to being look at like that, by her own father. She passed a group of men._

"_Hey, girl!" One of the men yelled. Funaho stopped and looked at the man._

"_We don't want your kind around her. Leave!" The group of men started to surround her. "Yeah, we are going to do bad things to you," Another man said._

_Funaho stood in the center. She was not afraid. The girl could easily dispose of the men if she wanted to. But it was unnecessary to kill such weak opponents. Funaho want to test her strength against the best to test her capacity. The group of men closed in. _

_A rock whizzed by one of the man's cheek. It made a tiny scratch mark on it. The men tuned around. "Hey, what's the big id..," Their eyes widen. "It's him, run!" The men took off in different directions. _

_When the man finally cleared, Funaho got a good look at the man. She could not really see his face. It was hidden by a fisherman's hat. The stranger wore a long black robe with red clouds on them. The two stared at each other for a while. Finally the man spoke. _

"_Come,"_

_Sakura had told Funaho not to go with strangers, but his man had saved her. He had to be good, right? Besides there was something about the man that felt… at home. She followed him. They arrived at a food stand. The pair sat at opposite ends of the table. A pretty waiter came up to them._

"_Welcome, what would you like today, sir?"_

"_Dango," he said emotionlessly. She nodded. "And what about your daughter?" The man looked at Funaho. "The same," the young girl replied. The waiter smiled. "I will be back shortly," The girl disappeared into the kitchen._

_For a long time, they did not speak to each other. Funaho decided it was time to speak._

"_Thank you," she said quietly. _

_The young man smirked at her. "You could have killed them. Why didn't you?" She thought for a moment. "It would have been a waste of time." _

_The mysterious man quirked an eyebrow. "Oh," he said. "Why is that?" She looked straight into the man's eyes. "Because they were weak, I want to…" "Test your capacity?" he finished for her. "Hai," she nodded._

"_Here's your dango," the waiter chirped. "Enjoy!" She bowed and left the two alone._

_The young man removed his hat. Funaho's eyes widened. He looked just like her!_

"_What's wrong?" he asked._

_She mentally shook her head. "Nothing,"_

"_Good, then eat." She nodded. The two began to eat in silent. Every now and then, Funaho would steal glances at the man. The man knew she was looking at him, but he pretended not to notice._

"_You are a ninja," Funaho said._

_The man smirked. "Yes, how did you know?"_

"_Your chakra levels are very high," she smirked. "Plus, you have a headband,"_

_The man chuckled. "You are a very smart little girl. I bet your father is very proud of you,"_

_Funaho looked down. "He hates me," The man's eyes widened. "Surely not," "Yes he does," "How do you know?" he asked. "The way he looks at me," she replied. _

"_How does he look at you?" "Like he wants me dead," The man grasped inwardly. A young child should not be talking like that. His little brother was truly foolish._

"_Well, if I were your father I would be very proud of you,"_

_Funaho looked up. "Thank you," The two gave each other rare smiles._

* * *

"The men are ready, sir!" the vice captain said. "Good; at my signal, we begin," The vice captain nodded. "Hai,"

* * *

"_Sir?" Funaho asked._

"_Hum?"_

"_If you don't mind, could you tell me your name?"_

_He smiled at her. "Sure it's…,"_

* * *

"Now!" The captain yelled. The men preformed various hand signs. A bright light appeared from the scrolls, causing demon lizards to appear. They shirked and rammed into the gate with their heads. The gate crumbled. Then the demon lizard bellowed fire from their bellies. Making fires thought out Konoha.

The invasion had began.

T

E

N

T

E

N

A/n Wow will Konoha survive? Find out next time.

P.S Hey did you guys see that new girl in the manga. She better stay away from Sasuke that's Sakura's man!!!!!!


	18. Missing Part 2

Hey it's me again. Well, this will be the last time I update in awhile. If I have time I will update, but if not, I hope you guys understand. Let's go!

**Disclamier **I don't own Naruto.

* * *

The noise woke everyone up. 

"What was that?!" Naota yelled. Hanabi tore off her covers and raced to the window. Her eyes meet with an orange glow. _"Fire!"_

"Hanabi onee-chan, what's going on?" Hideki cried.

Hanabi knew that she has to keep her cool. She mentally gathered herself for awhile. Then she put on a fake smile.

"It's noting, everything its fine,"

"Then why is Konoha on fire!" Tenji shouted.

She sweat dropped. "Oh that's not fire it's ummm… fireworks. Yeah, fireworks. There's a festival tonight!" she lied.

"At 3 o'clock in the morning?!" Shikano said.

"_Damn, they didn't fall for it," _Hanabi mentally cursed.

"We're beginning attacked!" Hideki yelled. "I'm scared!" Most of the children stated to cry.

"I want my mommy!" Inoni shouted.

"Everyone calm down. Everything is going to be ok, I promise." The babies sucked up their tears. "Ok," Naota said. "But what are we going to do?"

Hanabi thought for a second. "Gather up some of your things. We're going to head for the shelter,"

"Hai!" they yelled in unison. The little ninjas gathered up some of their belongings.

"Hey sis,"

Funaho looked at Sanosuke. "As soon as we get a chance, we are going to ditch Hanabi, okay?" She nodded in agreement.

Hanabi watched the twins. She could not understand their little language, but she knew what ever they said did not sound good.

* * *

A few minutes later they were packed and ready to go. 

"Okay kids, stay close to me, ok!"

"Hai, Hanabi onee-chan!" The group made their way to the shelter.

* * *

"TSUNADE-SAMA, WE ARE BEING INVADED!" Shizune yelled as she busted though the door. 

"I know that, BAKA!" Shizune cringed. "Gomen," Tsunade sighed. "I am sorry, I did not mean to yell at you." The young medic-nin smiled. "It's okay, that's not important now,"

"You're right, Shizune." She paused. "We must evacuate the women and children into the underground shelters,"

"Hai," Shizune replied.

"When the women and children are safe, we counter attack!" the blonde exclaimed.

"Hai." And with that, Shizune left.

Tsunade took a deep breath and looked out of the window. She watched as her precious home town burned to the ground. A single tear escaped her right eye. Her people had been thought of so much, and now this! She worried about the children. What if those thugs killed them just for the fun of it?! They were Konoha's future. And now, that future looked dead. No! She could not thing that way. She was the Hokage, for Kami's sake! The blonde knew that she had to be strong for her people. Tsunade hand promised long ago that she would protect the village, even if it cost her life. After a few minutes, the Hokage walked towards the door. Before she left, she stared at a picture of the Sandiame.

"It's time to fulfill my promise, Sarutobi-sensei," Tsunade shut the door, not knowing if she would ever see her office again.

* * *

The village was in complete chaos. In every direction, people ran for their lives. They did not know what to do. Some went crazy and killed themselves. Others clamed down and fellow the evacuation plan. The screamers of the dying could be heard thought the village. Mothers desperately searched for their missing children. Every thing was falling apart. Though the confusion, Hanabi had somehow kept her group together. 

"We are almost there, kids," Hanabi said.

"Hanabi onee-chan," Koji said.

"Yes?"

"The Uchihas are gone, again,"

"WHAT!!!" Hanabi stopped in her tracks. She looked for the twins frantically.

"_DAMN IT, WHY DID THEY HAVE TO DO THIS NOW!"_

"We have to find them!" Naota yelled.

The Uchihas had done it again. What was she going to do this time? It was one thing to get lost in the forest, but to get lost when the village is on fire! Were they crazy?!

"Hanabi onee-chan," Koji broke the teen form her thoughts. She sighed.

"Koji-kun?"

"Yes,"

"Do you know how to get to the shelter?"

"I think so,"

"Good, take the others to the shelter. I will look for the twins,"

"Hai!"

"Be careful, Hanabi onee-chan," The group of frighten children chorused.

She gave them thumbs up. "Don't worry, it's going to be okay. Now go!" They reluctantly followed Koji to the shelter.

"_Good luck, kids." _

"BYAKUGAN!" She summoned her blood limit and took off in the opposite direction.

* * *

The children arrived at the shelter. Most of the mothers and kids were in tears. Everyone was afraid. 

"Were here everyone," Koji said. "Let's find a spot to sit down,"

The group made a little spot in the corner. Inoni hugged her brother tightly. Naota paced back and forth. Would he ever see Funaho again? Hideki buried his head in his chest. He wanted his mommy! Tenji acted like nothing was going on. He leaned against the wall and watched over Daisuke and Shiro. Koji set with his head on his knees. He watched the adults feet move in font of him. One pair of feet stopped.

"Koji," a concerned voice said. He looked up.

"Kakashi-san!" Kakashi knelled down until he was eye level with the boy.

"Where's Hanabi?" he asked. "I thought she was taking care of you guys,"

He looked down. "She went to find the Uchihas,"

Kakashi's eye widened. "There're missing!" he exclaimed. The boy nodded.

The copy-nin mind raced. He knew Hanabi was an excellent ninja, but she should not have gone by herself. What was she thinking?! Kakashi placed a hand on Koji shoulder.

"Don't worry, I will find them," Then he made a hand sign and disappeared.

* * *

The Hyuuga ran as fast as she could. She searched high and low for the twins, but no luck. 

"_Damn it, where are they!"_ she raged. **"**_When I find them I'm going to spank their bu…,"_

"Well, well, look at what we have here," a Stone-nin said. Hanabi face grew pale. She was so busy trying to find the twins that she did not notice the stone-nin's chakra.

"She's cute," another stone-nin appeared.

"_Damn it, I don't have time for this!"_

"Hey sweet thing, how about we show you a good time," the middle aged man licked his lips.

"_Ewwww,"_ Hanabi almost threw up in her mouth.

"Ha, I don't think she likes you, old man, she likes young meat. Isn't that right, sweet cheeks?"

She growled. "Look, I have to go, see ya," When she started to run, a third stone-nin grabbed her from behind. "You aren't going anywhere!" He hissed in her ear.

"Oh yeah," She elbowed the jerk in the stomach. He cried out in pain.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He looked at the other two men. "KILL HER!" The two men launched at Hanabi. She took her attack position.

"SUITON: SUIRYUDAN NO JUSTU!"

A water dragon formed and washed the stone-nin away.

"Kakashi-san!"

He smiled under his mask. "Yo,"

"What are you doing here?" He raised an eyebrow. "Well it looks like I was saving you, sweet cheeks," he teased. Hanabi pouted. "I can take care of myself, thank you very much," Kakashi sighed.

"Anyway, thanks bye!" The sliver haired ninja proofed in front of her.

"Wait a minute, Hanabi," he said, "I will find the twins. You should go to the shelter,"

"No, I'm going to find them,"

"Hyuuga Hanabi!" he yelled. "You dare disobey a superior shinobi!"

She looked away. "No, sir."

"Now go!"

Hanabi hesitantly left. She prayed that Kakashi would find them and that they were still alive.

* * *

The little Uchihas were in the forest. They were surrounding by ten men. The twins were tried. 

"I have to admit, for kids you fight pretty well, but if we kill you two we will get a big reward. No hard feelings," the stone-nin smirked

They knew they were in trouble. The twins were back to back.

'Hey, sis,"

'Hn,"

"To you think you have enough energy to fight?"

'Of course,'

'Than let's do it,'

'Right,'

They took off. Sanosuke pouched one of the ninja in the face, knocking him out.

"Who's next?!"

Three men ran to Funaho. She jumped and did a spin kick. They landed on their butts.

"Four down; six to go." Sanosuke smirked.

The Stone-nin growled. They were not going to be beaten by a couple of brats. It was time to get serious! He made hand signs.

"DOTON: DORYUHEKI!"

A giant mud wall appeared. It separated the twins.

"Sister!" Sanosuke yelled, trying desperately to see of the wall. The stone-nin used this to his advantage and threw several kunai at Sanosuke. The boy was able to doge most of them. However, some of the kunai stabbed him in the arm and leg.

"AHHHH!" he screamed in pain.

"_Big brother!" _Funaho tried to get over the wall.

"Well, it looks like you are alone, little girl." The gray haired stone-nin smirked. She narrowed her eyes.

"What are we going to do with you?" Another stone-nin said. Funaho got into an attack position. She had to admit she was a little worried. Sanosuke was in trouble and she could not help him.

* * *

"_This is interesting," a mysterious figure thought._

"_What will they do now?" _

* * *

Sakura shot up from her sleep. Sweat poured down from her face. She nudged Sasuke in the back. 

"Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Are you awake?

He sweat dropped. "Now I am,"

"Do you think the kids are okay?"

"Yes now go to sleep! We rescue the Hokage tomorrow!"

With that, the grumpy Uchiha went back to sleep.

Sasuke words did not comfort Sakura. Something in the pit of her stomach told her something was wrong. She cuddled up to Sasuke and tried to go back to sleep.

N

E

J

I

A/N: Wow, the twins are in trouble. Will Kakashi save them? And who is this mysterious man? Find out next time!

P.S Do you guys like the more detailed version or the less detailed? Please tell me! Read and Review, please! And if you guys can figure out who the mystery man is, I will give you a cyber hug. Here's a hint, he is not a character in Naruto.


	19. Missing Part 3

My hands hurt. Here's the story, have fun! Anyway, can any of you guess who the mystery man is? If you can, I will give you a cyber hug! Here's a hint, the man is not from Naruto. I might give you guys a clue in the story. So put your thinking head bands on! One more thing: this chapter is going to have action scenes, but I am not good at them. Please bare with me!

**Disclaimer** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Kakashi dashed though Konoha at top speed. He had summoned his nin-dogs, but so far they had not howled. The copy-nin was worried. What if they were already dead? He did not want to think about it. Kakashi tried to stay focused, even though there was chaos all around him. Suddenly, he felt a high source of chakra behind him. The copy-nin stopped and whizzed around.

_It couldn't be!_ He paused for a moment and checked.

_It's the Stone Kage's Chakra! _The copy-nin's mind became filled with questions.

"How can this be? The kage is supposed to be taken hostage!" He thought for a while. "Unless it is a tarp. What should I do? Should I go to him, or head towards the kage's chakra?" He decided to find the kids.

Suddenly, a kunai whizzed by Kakashi. He dodged it with ease.

"You aren't going anywhere," A deep silky voice raged in the darkness.

Kakashi slowly turns his head around.

"Akatoki… Kota!"

The man smirked. "It's been a long time, Kakashi."

The silver-haired man's mind flooded with memories. When Kakashi was in the ANBU squad, he fought against Kota. He barely escaped with his life.

Kota had brown hair, common among stone people, but his eyes were a deep red that made Kurenai's eyes look pink.

"What are you doing here?" Hatake demanded.

"I thought I would pay my old pal a little visit," Kota smiled evilly. Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

"I don't have time for this now!" Kota appeared in front of the ninja.

"Oh, I think you can make time." He paused. "Or I will just take my time killing every women and child in the village!"

"Damn," Kakashi swore under his breath. "It looks like I don't have a choice." The middle aged ninja removed the head band over his eye.

"Good, I am glad you see it my way. Now let's get to the fun part."

Kota vanished.

_Sanosuke….Funaho, please hold on. When I get done beating the crap out of this guy, I am coming to save you two._

* * *

Konoha was being destroyed. The old man standing on the roof top could not be happier. Finally, their old nemesis would fall, and the stone nation would reign supreme. The man could all most feel tears in his eyes. All the years or waiting and planning were coming to a head. He started to laugh. It was just too easy! Konoha was always a weak, touchy feely nation, anyway. It needed to be destroyed. The Hokage felt a gentle hand touch his shoulder.

"What are you laughing about?!" The voice dripped with venom.

He spun around. His eyes widen with shock.

"Tsunade-hime!"

She smirked.

"The one and only." She stared at him for awhile. "I thought your people had you held hostage!"

He quickly tried to think of an excuse.

"Um, well your see… I… um escaped. Yeah that's it! I escaped and I came to warn you about the attack!"

Tsunade cocked an eyebrow. She was not buying it for a second. The situation had the smell of trap written all over it. Tsunade decided she would play his game with him though.

"I see," She put a hand on her hip. "So I guess you won't mind if I asked you to help us fight back,"

He started to sweat. If he said no, then she would know that he was lying.

"S--sure, of course. Let's go teach those rebels a lesson they won't never forget!" He said with fake enthusiasm.

"Let's go." Tsunade turned around.

_This is my chance… If I kill her now, Konoha will crumble into pieces._

The Kage started to make hand signs.

"_Doton…!"_

"Before he could make a move, a fist flew at him with great speed. He was thrown back fifty feet.

"Do you think I'm that stupid?" she raged. "You bastard, you lied to us!"

The man staggered to get on his feet, wiping tiny droplets of blood off of his head with his sleeve.

"Well," he smirked. "You know what they say about blondes."

She growled.

"You are going to PAY!"

* * *

Kakashi tried to punch Kota in the face, but Kota threw a kunai, which made the copy-nin miss the stone-nin's face.

_All right, if taijutsu won't work I will use genjutsu! _

Kakashi started to make hand signs.

"SUITION: SUIRYUDON NO JUSTU!!!"

A large water dragon appeared. Kota stood their smirking. The dragon roared and raced to the brown-haired man. When the dragon was in two feet of him, he jumped out of the way and back flipped.

"Damn," the masked man cured. "I missed him,"

"Nice try, Kakashi," Kota mocked. "But don't worry, just because you screwed up doesn't mean I will."

"What are you taking about?" Kakashi yelled.

"Your stupid little water dragon left something very important to me."

"And what would that be?"

"Mud."

Kakashi eyes widened. _Oh, no!_

"DORYU: SENBON AME NO JUTSU!"

The mud made the dragon slowly rise up from the ground. Then it turned into little skittle-sized balls. Finally, the balls took the form of senbon needles. There where thousands of them in the sky; enough to block the stars. Kota smirked.

"_I'll make it rain."_

The needles came crashing down on Kakashi. The attack lasted for five minutes. After the dust settled, Kota walked over to Kakashi's dead body.

"Well, you put up a good fight my friend, but it seems that…"

Before he could say another word, the sliver haired ninja exploded out of the ground. A light blue aura glowed from his hand. The noise of brads chorused though the streets.

"CHIDORI!"

Kakashi aimed his attack for Kota's neck, but he missed and grazed his jaw. The stone-nin spit up some blood and laughed.

"You missed, again. Now you die!"

He started to move to his ninja holster, but his leg moved instead of his hand.

"What in the…!"

"It is called Chidori nerve attack." Kakashi smirked under his mask.

"Damn it, my body is messed up."

"Now, you die!"

Kakashi formed another Chidori and ramped it into Kota's heart. Blood oozed out of his mouth. A few minutes later he was dead. Kakashi wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"When Sakura gets back, I am going to have to thank her for teaching me that little trick," he thought. "Now I have to find the kids."

Kakashi took off to find them.

* * *

CRASH!!

A building collapsed under the stone-nin's feet. There was dust everywhere. A huge carter separated him from the angry woman.

_"Damn,_ _she must be going though the change."_

"Come on and fight me old man. I am going to kick your ass!"

The blonde charged at him with a fist filled with chakra. She swung, and he dodged it by doing a back flip. He landed on his feet gracefully. The debris caused by the punch hit the man in the face, causing tiny scratches to appear.

_I underestimated her; it's time to get serious._

"DORYU TAIGA!"

The ground rumpled.

"WHAT IN THE…," Tsunade's mind raced.

Suddenly a giant mud river appeared behind the stone Hokage.

"I am going to give you a mud facial to work on those ugly crow's feet of yours."

The river pounded down on Tsunade. She held her breath. When the river vanished, she was knee deep in mud.

"_I can't move!_

"Looks like your time is up."

Tsunade smirked.

"I don't think so!" Her body started to emit an intense heat.

"Whatever you are doing, it won't work!"

"Shut-up!" Tsunade yelled.

The mud around her knees turned into dust and crumbled to the ground. As soon as she was freed, Tsunade ran toward the man at full speed. The Hokage did not have time to react as Tsunade kicked him in the neck. A thunderous noise could be heard when Tsunade's kick made contact. The old man was sent flying a hundred feet in the opposite direction. The blonde took a deep sigh of relief. She had kept her promise to save the village. She smiled and looked at the moon. Embers danced in the sky like waves in the ocean. The top heavy woman collapsed on the ground. Her body was pushed passed exhaustion. She would rest for a little while then help the others fight. Yes, just a little break. Brown eyes quickly closed into an uneasy nap.

* * *

The stone-nin stared at Funaho.

"What should we do with her, Toroni?" He cupped his chin. "Hmm… let's have some fun with her, and then kill her"

"Yeah, the kage said we would get paid double if we killed any geniuses!"

The four men made hand signs.

"SHADOW CLONE NO JUTSU!"

The four men become forty. They surround the little Uchiha. Funaho stood there clam and cool.

_Shadow clone no jutsu, hn. That means if I take out the real one they will all go away, but how do I find the real one?_

"Let's get her!" The men raced toward the young girl.

_Here they come._

Then men were a few feet from Funaho.

"Got ya," one of them yelled.

Funaho jumped into the air. One of the clones came from behind and knocked her to the ground. She hit the ground hard with a loud thud.

"Aww, did we hurt the little baby?" they mocked.

She ignored their taunts and slowly stood back up.

"KATON: GOKAGKYUU NO JUTSU!!!!!!"

The fire ball hits ten of the clones.

"_Did I get one?"_

The flames subsided. To Funaho's horror thirty of the clones were still standing.

"Sorry, little girl, but you didn't much of the clones. Nice try though,"

The man that lost his clones made hand signs making more clones. Funaho bit her lip. If she could only tell the real men from the fake ones; she could win this battle and Sanosuke. But how? How can she do it? If there was only a way she could see which ones are fake.

* * *

Sanosuke sat on the ground bleeding heavily.

"Hah," the two men laughed. "You can not do anything now, boy."

"Yeah, you are weak," the other man added.

Sanosuke narrowed his eyes at the men. If there was one thing Uchihas did not like to be called, it was weak.

"Hey," the younger man smirked evilly. "Let's show the brat what the others are doing to his little sister." The other man smirked back. "Yeah, I think he would like that."

In an instant, the men disappeared. They were replaced by the other four men and Funaho. She was in a pool of blood.

"FUNAHO!" He screamed with all of his might.

The girl struggled to raise her head up. "Big brother," she barely whispered. Suddenly, a man came from behind and stabbed her in the back with a sword.

"Die, little girl!"

Blood poured out of her mouth. All of the men laughed.

"FUNAHO!!!!!" Sanosuke had tears in his eyes.

"Hey, do you know why your sister is dying? Because you didn't protect her!"

"Protect," he repeated.

_Protect Funaho._

Sasuke's words echoed in his eyes.

"Protect!" he yelled. "I will protect my sister!"

* * *

_"Big brother! I can feel you. I think something is happening to us."_

* * *

The young boy summoned up all of his strength to stand up. His head was low; he looked at his feet. Then, he slowed raised his head. The two stone-nin eyes widened in horror.

"SHARINGAN!!!" the men on both sides of the wall yelled in unison.

Sanosuke pulled out the kunai his father had given him.

"It wasn't real! How dare you try to trick me! I can see now!"

Sanosuke ran at time speed and stabbed the older one in the neck. He fell to the ground like a stack of pancakes. After this, the wall came crumbling down.

"Let's run for it!"

"They're devil children!"

The men ran for their lives. Sanosuke collapsed on the ground. Funaho ran to him.

"Big brother!" She kneeled down beside him. "You're hurt." He shook his head. "I'm fine, little sister." He smiled to reassure her.

Sanosuke's eyes widened when he got a good look at his sisters eyes.

"Funaho!"

"Yes?"

"Your eyes are red!"

She titled her head.

"Big brother, your eyes are red, too."

"Really?"

She smirked.

"Yes,"

"Cool." He smiled.

"Come on, let's get to the shelter. Tsunade-sama will be able to treat your wounds there.

"Right."

Funaho slowly helped her brother stand up. Then she wrapped his arm over her shoulder. The twins headed to the shelter. A few seconds later, they heard leaves rustling behind them.

"What was th---" Before Sanosuke could finish, a silver steak passed by them. The twins hit the ground in a few seconds. The mysterious man gently picked up the children and carried them into the moonlight.

A

N

K

O

AN Wow, the twins have obtained Sharingan! But who is this man and why did he knock them out and take the twins to who knows where? Find out next time!


	20. Trap!

AN The last chapter was pretty exciting, huh? Did you guys figure out (or care) who the man is? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter. Again, I am so sorry that it has been taking me so long to update. School takes up most of my time. As I am sure that most of you can understand that. Oh yeah, I have not forgotten about "I Hn You" I am working on that next chapter on that story, too. Any way, back to the ninja madness.

**Disclaimer** I don't own Naruto. If I did Sakura would cut of Karin's head and put it on a steak. Down with glasses-wearing whores!!!

* * *

The morning light beamed over the stone village. The Konoha ninjas prepared themselves for the ambush. They kneeled down in a circle as Neji went over the attack plans.

"Alright," the ANBU captain said. "Let's go over the plan one more time. Hinata-sama and I will go first to see how many guards are there. Then when we give the signal the rest of you will follow. Understand?"

The ninja's nodded in agreement.

"But Neji, I want to be close to Hinata-chan," The ramen lover whined.

The Hyuuga's eyebrow twitched. "Naruto," Neji tried to sound calm. "You can spend time with Hinata-sama after the mission,"

"But…"

"Naruto, stop being such an idiot. Just do what Neji tells you to do, so we can go home to the kids!" Ino raged.

Naruto pouted. "Whatever, I don't know why you are so worry about the kids. They are with Hanabi-chan. They are fine, right Sakura-chan?" He waited for answer, but none came. The blonde turned to face the young woman.

"Sakura-chan?" he asked again.

The emerald eyed beauty was in her little world. Her mind was filled with waves of mixed emotions. Was she nevrous about the mission? No, she is a trained ninja; they do not fear death. At least, that was the big lie the teachers tried to filled their little heads with any way. No, this feeling was greater than the fear of dying. Something in the pit of her stomach told her something was wrong in Konoha. What could it…?

"Sakura." Sasuke's stoic voice startled the woman.

"Sakura," he repeated. She looked into his eyes. "What's up?" She shook her head. "Nothing, Sasuke-kun. Nothing at all."

Sasuke knew that Sakura was lying. Whatever was wrong with her must've had something to do with what happen last night. But Sasuke did not feel like pressing the matter further.

"Hn," he replied.

Neji cleared his throat. "Now are we all clear on the plan?" The group nodded. "Good, let's go!" And with that the ninja's disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Kakashi ran with lighting speed. He wondered if the twins were still alive. It had been two hours, and Kakashi still had not heard from the nin-dogs. Maybe all of the blood and smoke covered up their sent. If that was the case, he would have to wait a few days for the wind to blow all of the smoke away. By then it could be too late.

"HOWL!!"

A loud howl reached Kakashi's ears.

_They found them! I must hurry!_

The copy-nin changed directions and followed the sound of the nin-dog.

* * *

The sliver haired man finally reached the site. He saw Pakkun and the nin-dogs in a circle.

"Pakkun." the little dog faced Kakashi.

"Where are they?"

The nin-dog did not say a word. He just turned his head back to the ground. Kakashi did not want to, but he made his way to the circle. His heart rate increased with each step he took. Finally, he reached the circle. His eyes widened in horror. There on the ground were shreds of the twins' cloths. One of them was a piece of the Uchiha symbol covered in blood.

"No!" Kakashi tried to conceal his pain. "It can't be!"

Pakkun sighed. "We think one of the giant lizards got a hold to them," he said with sadness in his voice. "There are lizard prints all over the place."

Kakashi balled up his fist. This could not be happening. They could not be dead. They were just kids! Sanosuke and Funaho were not even ninja. The two should not have died like this. He could not believe this.

"Are you sure, Pakkun? Is there anyway this could be a mistake?" His head pricked up.

"No."

Kakashi lowered his head. "I see," he sighed heavily.

He knew he would have to break the news to the others. This was something Kakashi did not look forward to doing. Breaking the news of a love ones death was heart breaking, especially when it was children. He could not bear the thought of seeing Sakura cry. Over the years, he had seen her cry so many times. How would she take the news? Would she kill herself? And what about Sasuke? Would he go on another quest for revenge? Theses questions ran thought the Jonin's mind over and over again. He bent over and picked up the cloth with the Uchiha symbol on it. A single tear ran down his cheek. The nin-dogs looked at their master. Then, they raised their heads and started howling. It was as if they were singing a death song for the fallen Uchihas. Kakashi sighed again. Then he headed toward the shelter.

* * *

Hinata and Neji went first to scout the area while the others waited for the signal. The two Hyuuga's used their blood limit to see though the building.

"It looks like the Kage is in there," Neji whispered to Hinata.

"Yes," she replied. "There are two ninja guarding him. They do not appear to be that strong," she added.

Neji nodded.

"Should I make the signal?" she asked.

"Yes,"

"Ok,"

Hinata pulled out a scroll from her left pocket. Then she opened it. A whirl of smoke appeared. When the smoke disappeared, a bird was sitting in the middle of the scroll.

"You know what to do," she told the bird. It chiupped in response. Hinata smiled under her mask.

"Now go!"

The bird spread its tiny wings and flew off to the other ninjas.

* * *

"Man," the blonde complained. "They've been gone for a long time."

Ino sweat-dropped. "Baka, they have been gone for five minutes!"

"Five minutes IS a long time!" he shouted.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Naruto be quiet, we are supposed to be looking for Hinata's signal."

He put his hand behind his head and scratched it. "Oh yeah, I forgot."

Ino sweat-dropped. "Naruto, you are such a baka!"

"I am not a baka you…"

"Dobe, shut-up!" Sasuke interrupted him.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "I will not shut-up, teme!"

Sasuke glared back. "Naruto, if you had a brain you would realize that Hinata has sent the signal,"

Naruto looked up in the air. He saw the little bird circling them from above. He laughed nervously. "I guess it's time to go then, huh?" The ninjas shook their heads and dashed off to meet Hinata and Neji.

* * *

"What took you guys so long?" Neji harped.

"Sorry captain, Naruto was acting like a total idiot," Ino replied while giving the young man a death glare. "And we missed the signal."

Naruto pouted and crossed his arms. "Pig," he whispered under his breath.

The blonde woman growled. "I heard that you…"

"Stop it both of you. You two are going to let the enemy know we are here," Hinata warned.

The blondes lowered their heads. "We're sorry."

"Now let's get down to business," The Hyuuga male said.

"Ok," said Shikamaru. "What's the plan?"

Neji smirked under his mask. "That's what you are here for."

Shikamaru groaned. "How troublesome. Okay, what is the situation?

"There are two ninja guarding the Hokage. They do not appear to be very strong," The lavender haired woman replied.

"Only two?" the genus cocked an eyebrow. "You would think there would be more than that,"

"What are you saying?" Sasuke asked. "Do you think it is a trap so we will let our guard down?"

"Probably."

"Than what should we do?" Tenten inquired.

"Let me think for a sec." Shikamaru got into his famous thinking position. A few minutes later he looked up at the group.

"Okay," he said. "Here's the plan. We surround the building. When I say go, we will enter at all sides. Just incase the enemy has any hidden traps. Then I will use my shadow possession to subdue the guards. Sakura and Sasuke will rush in from behind me and grab the Hokage. Finally, we get out of there as fast as we can, got it?"

"Yeah, no problem!" Naruto gave Shikamaru thumps up.

"Okay, let's do this!"

The ninjas surrounded the tower.

"Go!" Shikamaru yelled.

All of the ninja flooded into the tower. But to there surprise, the building was totally empty.

"What's going on?" Tenten yelled.

"Yeah I thought you guys said the Hokage was in here," Naruto added. "Maybe you two need to get your eyes checked,"

Neji narrowed his eyes. "The Byakugan does not lie!"

"Sniff…Sniff, hey what's that smell? Sakura asked.

"Its gun powder!" Tenten screamed.

"BOOM!!!"

* * *

Sanosuke eyes opened slowly. Emerald meet emerald.

"Mom?"

T

S

U

N

A

D

E

AN Wow! Did Sakura and Sasuke and the others survive? Find out next time! Here are some clues: Music box, Sword, Sliver Can you Figure it out?


	21. Sakura's Fear

**A/N** Hello! It's me again, Haku No Yuki! I know it is been a long time since I have updated my two stories. But now I am back! I have graduated from college and I am currently unemployed. This gives me the prefect chance to update my stories. I want to thank all of you that have either left comments or have added one of my stories to your favorites! Anyway, let's get on with the story!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or Cowboy Bebop.

* * *

The stone landscape was filled with a violent explosion. Trees near the vicinity of the explosion fell like dominoes. All of the leaves had been blown off. Once mighty trees now looked like toothpicks. A beautiful, yet ominous light blanketed the landscape. The ground shook in fear. Various wildlife ran trying to escape the unholy light. Winds, caused by the explosion, blew debris several meters in to the air.

After several minutes, the blinding light finally evaporated. The landscape became strangely quite. A tranquil wind came blowing dust on what was once a mighty castle. Out of the dust, a pink flower could be seen glowing. Slowly the flower dissipated.

"Sigh." Hinata sighed as she dispelled the jutsu. "That was a close one!"

The young women wiped the sweat off of her delicate forehead. The other leaf ninja breathe a sigh of relief.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled while running up to his wife. She smiled and looked at her husband.

"You saved us all, Hinata-chan!" The blue-eyed man exclaimed while giving his wife a thumps up. The Hyuuga heiress smiled and blushed. The other Konoha ninja stated to stand up.

"Umm..no, don't thank me Naruto-kun." She paused, and pointed her finger towards TenTen.

"Thank TenTen. If she had not had smelled the gun power, I would have not been able to use my technique in time." Hinata stated.

"Give yourself some credit!" Ino chimed in. "If it was not for you, we will all be dust!"

Hinata blushed and looked down. "T-Thank you, Ino." The lavender-eyed women replied.

"Hinata-sama?" The branch Hyuuga member cocked an eye brow.

"Yes?" Hinata asked.

"What technique was that?" Neji asked.

Hinata smiled proudly. "I called it the Eight-Palm Hana Shield."

"Cool!" Tenet replied.

A cough interrupted the conversation.

"If you guys are done, we have to figure out what in the hell is going on!" Shikamaru stated.

"Shikamaru is right!" Sakura added. "There is defiantly something off here."

"Exactly." Nara agreed. "And I think I know what it is."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Think about it." The genius paused. "The stone asked for Konoha best ninja's. And then when we arrive, we fell into a trap."

The blonde hair man stretched his head. "I don't get it."

Everyone sighed at the absence mindedness of the Uzumaki male.

"You dobe!" Sasuke replied. "He means that they were trying to get us away from Konoha, so they could attack while were gone!"

"Oh!" Naruto grinned. "I get it now. Thanks Sasuke-teme!"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

"We have to get back as soon as possible!" The green-eyed women yelled.

"Right!" The group agreed in unision.

The eight ANBU members brushed the dust from there outfits, and headed towards Konoha.

As the ANBU raced home, Sakura' mind wondred about her children. She had a sick feeling in her stomach that something had happened to them. It is not that she did trust Hanabi. In fact, she knew that Hanabi was strong and reliable. No, it was just a foreboding feeling that she had. Call it mothers' intuition if you will. The pink-haired woman took a deep breath. Maybe her imagination was running wild…maybe.

* * *

Sanosuke slowly opened his eyes. The young Uchiha's meet with a pair of emerald pools.

"Mom?" The boy whispered, barely auditable.

The woman smiled and replied, "No, I am not your mother."

Sanosuke's eyes widen and he instantly started to look for his little sister. He did not have to look for long. She was sleeping soundly right next to him. He watched her chest move up and down in a steady pattern. The young boy gently lifted his hand and touched his sister's cheek. He carefully rubbed it.

"Wake up, little sister." He whispered.

Instantly her eyes slowly started to open. She lifted her hand and placed it on top of her brothers. Then, she slowly started to rise up. The young girl started to study her current surroundings. She noticed that her and her brother where on a queen sized. The room was dimly lit. Funaho turn her head toward the door and noticed the blue lantern that was placed on top of a night stand. Finally, the young girl spotted the green eyed woman smiling at her. Funaho marveled at the woman's golden hair and prefect facial features. The woman appeared to be in her late 30's or early 40's. She wore a simple blue dress with an apron draped over it. Funaho turned and looked at her brother.

"Onii-san, where are we?" She asked calmly.

Sanosuke shook his head as he replied. "I don't know little sister."

The woman chuckled. "Let me explain." She began. "My friend found you two. Both of you were badly injured. He asked me to treat your wounds." The golden haired woman explained.

"Oh!" Sanosuke replied.

"Thank you umm…." Funaho paused.

"Oh, forgive me. My name is Julia." She gave them a bright smile.

"Thank you Julia-san." The twins bowed their heads in respect.

"We are…"

"Uchiha." Julia interrupted Sanosuke.

The twin's eyes widened. "How did you know we were Uchiha?" Funaho asked as she quirked and eyebrow.

The women sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"Well, you see, I knew an Uchiha a few years ago." she paused. "Both of you look just like him."

"So you know our father, Sasuke?" Sanosuke inquired.

"No, it was a different Uchiha." The golden hair women replied

"What was his name" Funaho asked.

"Ita…"

Before the woman could reply the door slowly opened to reveal a man. The man was very tall and handsome. His sliver eyes danced in the dim light of the room. The man's face was long and appeared to be weary of war. He wore a long black trach coat that matched his black pants. A white t-shirt could be seen peeking out of the troach coat. His cold sliver eyes looked at the twin's stoically.

"So," His deep husky voice said. "They are awake."

The twins stared at the new person that had entered the room. His mere presences felt cold and uncaring, compared to the woman they just met. They could tell that the man was very powerful. The aqua that he gave off weighed the room down.

"Vicious." Julia's eyes widened in shock.

"Who are you?" The young Uchiha boy asked.

"This is my friend I was telling you about." She replied nervously. "He is the one who…"

"Knocked both of you out." The sliver haired man cut off Julia.

"What!" Sanosuke yelled. He turned to Funaho. "Let's get him sis!" Their Sharingan activated instinctual.

"Sharingan!" Julia gasped.

Vicious smirked and drew his sword. The three stared at each other for what seem like an entity. Julia watched the scene in horror. She had just patched up the twins. If they get into a fight there wounds could reopen. Plus, she could not figure out what was Vicious thinking. Picking a fight with little children! The woman was perplexed by the man's actions. Suddenly, the twins jumped off the bed and headed toward the smirking man.

"Stop!" Julia yelled.

The twins gracefully landed on the wooden floor.

"Humm" Vicious scuffed. The silver haired man left the room in a flash.

Julia took a deep sigh of relief. Then, she helped the twins get back into bed.

"What is that guy's problem?" Sanosuke asked pouting.

She laughed. "Oh don't man him. He is always like that."

After the twins were placed in the bed, the woman stated to hum a tone.

"Julia-san?" Funaho asked.

"Yes?"

"Why did Vicious-san bring us here" The Uchiha girl asked.

She smiled. "I don't know. Now you two need to get some rest."

Funaho nodded and laid back down snuggling close to her older brother.

"_I don't know."_ She thought was she watched the twins daft off to sleep. She continued to hum.

* * *

After several hours, the Konoha ninja finally made it back home. What they saw when they returned was a horrible site. Konoha was on fire! The village glowed in a dreadful fire. Screams of the injured and dying raped the atmosphere. Smoke and ash bellowed around what used to be houses. Tiny ambers lit the sky like fireflies. The Konoha ninja stared in awe.

"Oh my God!" Sakura gasped.

Naruto balled up his fist in rage. "Those bastards!"

Tears formed in Hinata's eyes. "The kids, we have to find the kids!"

"Hanabi probably took them to the shelter. Let's go!" Shikamaru yelled.

They all nodded and took off for the shelter.

The group finally made it to the shelter. The women in the group take off and call their children's names. They push random people out of the way. The people give them sour looks, but the women do not care they have to find their children.

"Naota, Tenji, Hideki!" Hinata yelled.

"Shikano…Inoni! Ino screamed.

"Sanosuke…Funaho!" yelled Sakura.

"Koji!" Tenten shouted.

"Mommy!" Shikano yelled with glee.

The women ran to the source of the voice. The mothers' eyes widen with joy when they saw their children. They ran up to them can gave them big hugs.

"We are so happy you guys are safe!" Hinata smiled.

"Hanabi-oneesan protected us." Koji replied.

Sakura looked around. She saw Daisuke and Shiro, but she did not see Sanosuke and Funaho. Her heart sunk.

"Hanabi?" She asked calmly.

Hanabi slowly and nervously turned her head to Sakura.

"Yes Sakura-san?"

"Where are Sanosuke and Funaho?"

Hanabi and the children looked down on the ground.

"Well…you see."

"They took off on their own during the battle." Koji answered for her.

Sakura's face became pale.

"But Kakashi-sensei is looking for them Sakura-san!" The lavender eyed woman added. "I know he will find them!"

Sakura leaned against the wall. Her body slowly slid down the cold stone wall. Everything around her started to spin. Her heart began beat at an unnatural rate.

Soon, the men of the group finally caught up with the women.

"Daddy!" Naota yelled and ran over to give his father a hug. The blonde man laughed and hugged his son tightly. Naruto looked over to see Sakura on the ground.

"Sakura-chan?" He put Naota down and walked over to his close friend. Then, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura-chan?" he repeated.

Sakura did not look up at Naruto. She was lost in her own world. Sasuke looked at his wife and wondered what was going on. After a few seconds, he realized that all of the children where there except for Sanosuke and Funaho. Where in the hell were they? A "proofing" sound broke his train of thought. The ninja turned around. Out of a swirl of smoke, Kakashi appeared.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Hanabi shouted. "Did you find Sanosuke-kun and Funaho-chan?"

The copy ninja did not replay. He simply placed his hand in his pocket and pulled out the torn blooded clothed that had the Uchiha symbol on it.

"I am so sorry, Sakura….Sasuke." he paused. "I did not make it in time."

Everyone gasped. Sakura nails digged into the cold mud. Tears poured out from her eyes.

"AHHHH!" her scream echoed though the shelter. Naruto wrapped his arms around her. Tears formed in his eyes as well.

"Let it all out Sakura-chan!" he said in between sobs.

Sasuke stood there emotionless as he looked at his wife cry. He could not believe it. They were…dead. His children were dead. Memories of the Uchiha massacre flooded his mind. He felt so weak and helpless back then. And now with all of the power he had. He could not save his own children! No! They could not be dead! He refused to believe it. He would look for them. Sasuke knew deep inside his heart that they were still alive.

"AHH!" Another scream came Sakura. The grouped looked at the woman with sorrow.

* * *

As the golden haired woman watched the Uchiha twins sleep, she remembered about what happened a few hours ago.

Flashback

_A violent knock erupted at the door. The woman shot up and ran towards the door. _

"_Who is it?" She asked._

"_Vicious." A cold voice replied._

_The woman turned the knob on the door. A cold breeze hit the woman's gentle face. She looked up. Green orbs stared in to sliver ones. Julia examined the man. Taking notice that he was covered in blood and dirt, her eyes widened in shock. She noticed that he was carrying something._

"_Are you hurt?" She inquired._

"_No,"_

_He walked into the small house and laid the two objects he was carrying on the floor._

"_But they are." he replied._

_The woman gasped._

"_What…Oh my God! What happened to them?" She said as she bent down and examined their wounds._

"_Their village was attacked." Vicious replied._

_She placed a hand on each of the twin's faces. They appeared not to be suffering from a fever. That was a good thing. The golden haired women noticed the various kunai makes on their bodies. Who in the world would to this to a child?_

"_You will treat their wounds." he stated plainly as he headed towards the bathroom._

"_Wait!" She exclaimed._

_He stopped in his tracks._

"_Why did to save them?"_

_Vicious smirked and turned around. He pointed is long narrow finger at the twins._

"_Take a good look at their faces and you tell me." With that he disappeared into the back room._

_Julia turned to the twins and carefully studied their features. Her green eyes widen._

"_They look like…..Uchiha Itachi!"_

End Flashback

She sighed as she watched the children sleep.

"What is Vicious thinking?" She said out loud to no one in particular.

* * *

The door suddenly spring open. The twins shot out of their sleep.

"Get up." Vicious stated.

Sanosuke gave the older man a death glare. "Why should we?"

He smirked. "Because I am going to train you two."

S

H

I

N

O

**A/N** Wow! What relationship did Julia and Vicious have with Itachi? And why does Vicious want to train the twins? How will Sakura and Sasuke deal with the "death" of the twins? Find out next time!


End file.
